After this night
by Vache Girl
Summary: [on se situe quelques temps après la fuite de Tsubaki mais avant les évènements au C3] Lily cache depuis de nombreuses années l'existence de celle qui pourrait tout changer... mais pourquoi? Découvrez la dernière pour cette nuit. L'engrenage de l'apocalypse. [suite alternative] [possibilité de chapitres non corrigés(8-15)]
1. Chapter 1

Lily avançait d'un pas souple et léger, feignant les dalles de marbre blanc qui recouvraient le sol. Il approcha de la grande boite noire finement sculptée de corbeaux et de fioritures gothiques, l'effleurant de ses doigts fins et pâles. Il se plaça face à celle-ci, avant de saisir à deux mains le couvercles d'ébène lourd, si lourd qu'il aurai fallu trois hommes pour le soulever, à moins d'être un vampire comme lui. Une brise fraiche passait dans le hall tandis que son maitre, Misono, l'observait les bras croisés assis sur sa chaise, ou du moins sa laisse. Son servamp avait soudain senti quelque chose l'autre jour, et il avait donc fini par inviter son maitre à aller avec lui dans la partie du manoir qu'il gardait pour quartiers personnels. Le jeune homme froncait les sourcils, ignorant tout de ce cercueil noir avant ce jour.

« Lily. »

L'interpellé se retourna doucement, souriant comme toujours, les yeux mi-clos.

« Oui Misono ?

\- Qui est-ce ? Un autre vampire ? »

La luxure fit signe à son maitre d'approcher. Celui-ci se releva doucement, observant du coin de l'oeil les jumelles qui restaient à l'entrée du hall froid. Il marcha d'un pas lent, claquant ses talons au sol. Lily deposa le couvercle du cercueil à terre, tandis que Misono parvenait désormais à discerner la silhouette dans la boite mortuaire. La lumière blanche du vitrail face à eux déposait un voile pâle qui permettait de discerner à merveille les moindres détails de la peau du vampire dans ce silence de mort.

« Qui est-ce ? »

Lily relacha un petit rire, amusé.

« Tu n'auras qu'à lui demander. Elle va beaucoup mieux. J'ai senti qu'elle se reveillait tout doucement. D'ici quelques jours elle devrait reprendre conscience. Ca fait très longtemps que je la garde ici.

\- C'est une de tes secondes classes ?

\- C'est un servamp à part entière.

\- Et ce n'est pas ta sœur ? »

Il rit de nouveau, sans décoller ses yeux de la silhouette blanche.

« Non, ce n'est pas le cas. C'est plus compliqué. Aucun d'entre nous sept a vraiment un jour compris. Tu pourras lui demander aussi. Mais ne t'en fais pas, elle n'est pas du même genre que Tsubaki, bien loin de là.

\- J'espère bien, sinon je te demanderais de la tuer sans plus tarder ! »

Lily s'assis sur les rebords de la boite, caressant du revers de sa main la joue du corps endormi. Misono se pencha un peu plus pour l'apercevoir au mieux. Son visage fin, ses longs cils noirs, ses joues légèrement rosies, dépoussiérées par la main de la luxure, ses lèvres fines vieux rose, tout cela n'était pas ce qui faisait sa beauté. C'était ses cheveux de feu, cette masse rouge dans son dos, anarchique, emmêlée et barrant son visage de nombreux fils écarlates qui s'illuminaient d'une lueur froide. Son corps, recouvert d'une robe noire de la renaissance, de style française, gothique, sans manche, lui allait à merveille. Ses bras et ses mains, recouverts de longs gants de velours noirs, étaient posés sur sa poitrine relativement forte. Son corps tout entier était entouré et posé sur des roses blanches de poussière. Le moindre mouvement, le moindre contact avec celles-ci les auraient transformés en cendres tant elles étaient fines et anciennes. Sur le cou de la belle se trouvait une croix, accrochée à un tour de dentelle, avec au centre, une pierre d'obsidienne, noire comme l'espace. Lily sourit à nouveau et finit par reculer, déposant une main dans le dos de Misono pour l'inviter à s'écarter un peu.

« Tu viens de voir le véritable 8e servamp, le servamp de la tristesse, Bloody Tears. La dernière pour cette nuit. »


	2. Chapter 2

« Kuro ! Lève-toi !

\- Pff… J'ai pas envie… »

Mahiru tira soudainement la couverture recouvrant le servamp encore en pyjama, le laissant à la portée du soleil. Il suffit que Mahiru tire le rideau pour que la paresse ne soit plus qu'un chaton noir doux.

« T'es lourd…

\- Bah tiens ! C'est à moi que tu dis ça !? T'es vraiment le pire traine-savates de l'histoire de l'humanité !

\- Tiens, c'est bizarre mais j'ai déjà entendu ça quelque part... »

La boule de poils s'étira en baillant, avant de suivre son maitre qui quittait la chambre d'un pas tranquille, saisissant son téléphone sur la table.

« Pourquoi tu m'as reveillé comme ça au juste ?

\- On va chez Misono.

\- Et tu pouvais pas y aller tout seul ? Je l'aime pas moi ce pété de thunes…

\- C'est Lily qui m'a demandé de te prendre avec. A ce qu'il paraît il a quelque chose à te montrer mais il m'a dit que c'était une surprise... »

Kuro soupira avant de se mettre dans le sac à dos de Mahiru qui le tenait ostentatoirement ouvert en sa direction. Pendant que le jeune homme fermait la porte de son appartement, il demanda à son servamp :

« Tu as une idée de ce que ça pourrait être ?

\- Aucune idée. Une de ses nouvelles secondes classes ? Une nouvelle recette de gateau ? Des fringues ?…

\- Mais pour qu'il te demande de venir, il doit bien y avoir quelque chose !?

\- Pff… quel plaie... »

* * *

« Misono, Mahiru est arrivé.

\- Bien. Où est-il ?

\- Il arrive. Il est entrain de traverser le jardin. »

La nuit venait tout juste de tomber et Kuro marchait tranquillement aux cotés du jeune lycéen, son sac sur l'épaule. Lily vint les accueillir, souriant comme à son habitude.

« Ah Lily… tu voulais me montrer un truc ? , prononca sleepy. Parceque ce serait chaint de m'avoir fait lever pour rien…

\- Oh tu ne vas pas le regretter ! »

Misono était encore à l'interieur, prenant son thé du soir.

« Mahiru, je te laisse avec Misono. Il faut qu'on quitte cette partie du pavillon pour un petit moment. Si d'ici une demie-heure nous ne sommes pas revenus, vous dormirez ici car il va commencer à se faire tard.

\- Quelle plaie…

\- Oui, il n'y a pas de problèmes ! Je vais aller discuter avec Misono pendant ce temps ! »

La luxure rit doucement et se dirigea vers l'aile sud, pendant que le jeune garçon rejoingait son comparce.

« Te voilà tiens…, murmura Misono, le nez dans sa tasse odorante

\- De quoi il s'agit en fait ?

\- Bah… ça sert à rien que je te le dise puisque de toutes manières il ne te laissera pas voir pour l'instant…

\- Comment ça ?! » s'exclama le lycéen.

Misono soupira et pris sa tête dans sa main droite avant de se redresser sur sa chaise et d'inviter le jeune homme à s'asseoir. Il croisa ses bras et se mit à fixer la table.

« Il y a deux jours, Lily m'a présenté un autre servamp…

\- QUOI ?! Ils nous auraient mentis tout ce temps ?!

\- Attends j'ai pas fini... »

Il s'accouda à la table et déposa son menton sur ses mains aux doigts entrelacés.

« Il m'a vaguement expliqué qu'elle était le véritable 8e servamp, celui de la tristesse. Il ne m'a pas beaucoup parlé d'elle…

\- Attends… s'interrogea Mahiru. C'est une fille ?

\- Oui. Elle a l'air d'être un peu plus vieille que nous mais un peu plus jeune physiquement que Sleepy Ash. Elle est encore endormie mais Lily m'a parlé que bientôt elle devrait se réveiller. Enfin bon. »

Il jeta un coup d'oeil à son thé tandis que le lycéen reprenait :

« Et… elle est comme Tsubaki ou… ?

\- Il m'a dit qu'il n'y avait pas à s'en faire pour elle et que j'étais bien loin du compte si je pensais qu'elle nous ferait quoi que ce soit. On dirait que ça fait un bout de temps qu'elle traine chez nous. Je ne savais même pas qu'elle était ici avant l'avant-veille. Lily avait l'air étrange. Il dégageait quelque chose d'assez joyeux et amusé. Bon il est tout le temps comme ça mais là... Je ne l'avais jamais vu avant aussi… Lily ? »

* * *

Les deux servamps descendaient à pas de velours les marches poussiéreuses de la cave, prenant soin d'esquiver les quelques toiles d'araignées qui trainaient par-ci par-là. Sleepy Ash était resté silencieux. L'endroit ne lui disait pas grand-chose. Rien d'ailleurs. C'était juste une vieille crypte quasi-abandonnée. Après quelques minutes de marche dans le sous-sol des Aliceins, ils atteignirent le coffre d'ébène. Lily s'assit sur le cercueil et fixa son frêre.

« J'ai hésité à prévenir Jeje, mais t'en parler d'abords était primordial… Je préferais d'abord t'en parler pour avoir ton avis.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

Lily rit doucement, couvrant du revers de sa main ses lèvres fines.

« Aller. Approche. »

Kuro ne bougeait pas, observant de ses yeux de sang la luxure qui faisait doucement glisser le couvercle mortuaire. Ses iris de chat se posèrent sur le linceul bleu nuit qui lui semblait vaguement familier.

« Et ? »

Lily remuait sa main, posant un doigt sur sa bouche avec l'autre.

« Approche ! »

La paresse s'approcha sans bruit, les mains dans les poches, scrutant de coin de l'oeil la silhouette claire qui se dévoilait sous ses yeux. Une bougie allumée au coin de la pièce diffusait une lueur orangée légère qui réveillait le feu de ses cheveux, envoutant le regard de Kuro.

« Mais... »

Il fronça les sourcils, s'approcha de plus près et finit par se pencher au-dessus de la jeune femme qui bougeait légèrement ses paupières, sans les ouvrir. Il se retourna vers Lily, les yeux grands ouverts.

« J'espère que c'est un de tes tours de passe-passe…

\- Non !

\- Alors... »

Il se redressa, restant tout de même courbé sur lui-même, posant ses deux mains sur la boite de bois noir.

« Elle est pas morte ?

\- Disons qu'avec un peu de mon sang et de la volonté, j'ai réussi à la plonger dans un coma.

\- Et tu la traine avec toi depuis quoi… un siècle?

\- Je suis chez les Alicein depuis plusieurs dizaines de générations, chacune ayant vu le jour ici ! Alors je n'ai pas vraiment eu de mal à la dissimuler…

\- Je croyais que Doubt doubt vivait dans le sous-sol, ici ?

\- Ah ! Mais c'est parcequ'il a su sans trop faire exprès qu'elle etait là que je l'ai invité à nous rejoindre ! Il a accepté et a veillé sur elle quand je devais m'occuper de mes maitres.

\- Mais comment cela se fait-il qu'il ait fini par faire un pacte avec l'autre zinzin fanatique de poupées… ? Et pourquoi t'as pas prévenu Jeje alors? Laisse-le-voir, ça lui fera surement plaisir... »

Lily sourit doucement et chuchota dans la pénombre :

« Ca, c'est une autre histoire ! »

La paresse froncait les sourcils, fixant le visage de Bloody tears.

« Je savais qu'elle était passée chez lui juste avant que le C3 n'ait essayé de l'assassiner, mais je ne pensais vraiment qu'elle irait jusqu'au bout…

\- J'ai dit à Misono qu'elle était la véritable 8e. »

Kuro grommela quelque chose, avant de soupirer en fermant les yeux.

« Ecoute, je sais que t'as du mal avec ça, mais on ne peut pas l'ignorer. Tsubaki est bien une de ses… expérimentations si je peux ainsi dire.

\- Je sais bien, mais je préfère me faire à l'idée que elle, elle peut l'arrêter. »

Il lança un regard foudroyant à Lily qui saisissait de bout des doigts une cigarette sortie tout droit de sa poche qu'il alluma d'une allumette qui trainait à ses pieds.

« Je ne me permettrais pas qu'elle meurt une troisième fois.

\- Je ne veux pas non plus la jeter en pature. Mais souviens-toi au moins de ce qu'elle nous disait sur sa fin. Si tu dois te reprocher quelque chose quand elle se réveillera, et je te souhaite bonne chance pour accepter ça, c'est que tu lui as donné une seconde vie et permis de l'allonger jusqu'à la fin de tout. L'apocalypse. C'est forcement nous qui la déclencheront. »

Kuro fixait avec attention les courbes de la jeune femme sous les paroles blessantes de la luxure. Il passait sur sa clavicule, remontait doucement vers son cou blanc et observait maintenant avec douceur ses joues roses et ses lèvres fades. Il ne pensait pas, il n'esperait même pas, qu'elle était en vie. Il sourit doucement, caressant de son regard de sang ses paupières blanches, allongées par de longs cils noirs.

* * *

Voila voila :D ce chapitre, bah... j'ai eu la GROSSE flemme de le corriger, mais comme cette histoire me tient vachement à coeur, je pouvais pas faire l'impasse dessus 3

Merci à NbdThinkIamAlien pour la ptite review que j'ai lu juste avant de poster la suite xD

Voilà voilà et d'accord avec toi, y' pas assez de fanfic' servamp... (les français ont laissés tomber dès que l'anime a stoppé et même en anglias, y'en a pas des masses. Après faut voir chez les espagnols mais comme je sais pas le comprendre bah... fuck. Pas assez dans le fandom TnT).

Si ça te PLAIT, si tu aimes ce que je FAIS, et si tu as besoin de PLUS de fanfic' SERVAMP, bah... laisse une review (avec un ptit coeur pour me montrer que t'as bien kiffé 3) et pis voila voila ~

~Ciao les poussins c:

(En esperant que je pense à poster le 3e chapitre un peu plus rapidement que celui-là ;3)


	3. Chapter 3

Les deux grands émeraudes piqués d'une pupille fine de serpent sruptaient l'obscurité. Elle entendit un craquement léger sous elle, observant rapidement qu'il s'agissait de roses. Elle reprit une grande gorgée d'air, remplissant ses poumons d'oxygène, les gonflant doucement au rythme de son coeur. Elle poussa sur ses bras minces un court instant, soulevant délicatement le couvercle noir dont elle sentait le poids et toute son envergure sur ses deux membres fragiles et douloureusement reveillés. Il tomba dans un bruit sourd, brisé d'un craquement horrible. Elle se redressait doucement, craquant chacune de ses vertèbres, prenant appuis sur les rebords de ce qu'elle analysa comme son propre cercueil. Ses longs cheveux de feu effleuraient le sol. C'est comme si le temps avait continué à les affecter eux. Elle se souvenait assez bien de ses précédents derniers instants : elle avait vu sa vie de nouveau défiler devant ses yeux et puis plus rien. Maintenant, elle se tenait là, dans ce grand hall froid et silencieux. Que c'était-il passé ?! Elle était dans sa grande robe de morte. Celle de sa vie d'humaine. Mais bon dieu, mais pourquoi la portait-elle ? Alors c'est ça l'enfer? Elle tenta de descendre decemment de la boite, en vain. Elle s'écrasa de tout son poids au sol, relachant un petit gémissement. Elle voulait appeler à l'aide mais la douleur qui survint de ses membres l'en empecha. Souffrir en silence. Etre le servamp de la tristesse, c'était assez compliqué. Surtout quand ça nous ressemble et nous colle à la peau. Elle rampa au sol un moment, empêtrée dans ses tissus noirs de velours. Les jupons lourds et encombrant lui empèchaient tout mouvement, la laissant à terre. Elle glissait sur le sol de marbre sombre et poussiereux, blanchissant sa robe à chaque mouvement et envoyant volet la poussiere de plusieurs siecles. Negligement, elle releva ses jupons sur ses cuisses, et s'appuyant à une colonne d'escalier, se remise debout seule avant de commencer son ascension des marches vertigineuses pour elle. Petit à petit, elle les gravissait, manquant de tomber bon nombre de fois. La lumière ne grandissait pas au fur et à mesure qu'elle avancait. Il n'y avait que cette penombre incessante rt opressante.

Elle finit par s'ecraser sur les marches et dévaler les escaliers en roulant, protegeant son visage des marches dures avec ses bras. Elle toussa un court instant, avant d'observer qu'elle etait revenue au point de depart. Il lui semblait que jamais elle ne sortirais de là. Quelques larmes vinrent se deposer au coin de ses yeux, sa gorge se resserant et son cerveau rempli de désespoir.

Elle allait donc rester là pour l'éternité...?

Elle entendit soudain les pas legers d'une petite figure blanche qui se dessinait dans la penombre. Celle-ci s'approcha d'elle: mince, avec des traits familiers qu'elle ne reconnaissait cependant pas. L'éternité, ça pose probleme à la memoire aussi...

La petite fille face à elle s'agenouilla: elle avit des cheveux courts argentés, une peau aussi blanche que la lune, des vetements blancs, semblables à du tulle qui recoivrait sa poitrine en bandeau et qui lui recouvrait les jambes jusqu'aux mollets malgré une ouverture dans le tissu sur la droite de l'enfant. À ses chevilles, de lourdes chaines brisées trainaient. Son regard, bleu glacier, l'observait intensement. Ses longs cils noirs battaient paisiblement et cependant et il devenait presque envoutant de la regarder directement dans la pupille. Un ruban gris perle entourait sa taille et retombait en deux grands pans dans son dos, reliés à un noeud negligeant d'enfant. Bloody tears du attendre que l'enfant ne soit qu'à quelques centimrtres de son visage pour qu'elle puisse apercevoir une fine cicatrice qui passait sur son oeil droit, l'autre etant dissimulé derriere ses cheveux brillants et lisses.

Doucement, l'enfant passa une main dans les cheveux de la vampire, mêlant ses fins doigts d'ivoire à ses brins souples de sang. La lumière qui émanait de la pureté blanche de cette figure étrange hypnotisait l'immortelle. Elles ne parlaient pas, restaient là, à se regarder. Bloody tears fouillair ses pensées, et pourtant, elle ne semblait pas se souvenir de se visage singulier. L'enfant, constatant la panique interieure de sa maitresse, finit par briser le silence.

《tu ne vas pas me dire que tu ne me reconnais pas?》

Sa voix était à la fois douce, mais aiguisée de mots brutaux et résonnant comme une longue plainte dans sa gorge. À quelques centimetres de son visage, la vampire sentait son souffle froid, presque glacé, sir sa peau. L'enfant déposa sa main tout aussi froide sur la joue chaude de la vampire qui ne reagissait presque pas, trop absorbé par la familiarité du visage qui pourtant lui semblant inconnu.

《Ça fait pas de temps que tu dors maman. Il serait peut-etre temps de te reveiller.》

Bloody tears tresauta, avant de faire tomber tout son buste en arriere, couchée completement sur le dos. La petite fille s'assit sur ses hanches, les pressant contre le marbre froid tandis que la vampire sombrait peu à peu dans un état proche du sommeil.

《Ne fait pas n'importe quoi cette fois.》

Elle sursauta violemment à son reveil, avant d'etre soumise à un vertige violent dû à son retour brutal à la realité. C'était une chambre blanche, munie d'une fenetre recouverte d'epais rideaux roses qui permettaient uniquement par leur illuminement de deviner le jour derriere. Elle avait l'envie d'aller voir le soleil chaud, sentir ses rayons sur sa peau,ou ses plumes, et respirer un grand bol d'air frais pour se convaincre que rien n'était arrivé.

Elle s'adossa au mur, détendant doucement ses poumons et sa colonne vertebrale rigide. Ses bras mince soutenait doucement ses epaules, sur lesquelles sa tete alternait elle-meme de se deposer. Elle etait incroyablement fatigué physiquement, mais mentalement, tous ses sens étaient en eveil. L'air etait different d'antan: plus saturé, peut-etre plus lourd? Elle le sentait different, et pourtant, elle n'arrivait pas à se persuader en quoi. Elle se recoucha doucement dans les draps légers. Elle revetait maintenant une grande chemise qui lui arrivait à mi-cuisses. Ses jambes blanches etaient à decouvert, touchant avec delicatesse les couvertures fines et confortables. L'odeur qui s'en degagait relaxait Bloody tears, qui seule, finit par s'endormir de tant de pensées.

《Kuro!》

Le chat grommela doucement, roulé en boule sur le canapé.

《Quoi? Tu n'oserais quand meme pas deranger un ptit chaton trognon?

\- Toi alors... Lily vient de m'appeler, il dit que c'est bon, _elle_ est reveillée.》

Le vampire ouvrit d'abords un puis deux yeux au fur et à mesure que Mahiru poursuivait sa phrase.

《On part dans dix minutes》

Il se transforma en vampire aussitot que Mahiru ferma ses rideaux et repartit préparer son sac à dos pour y mettre son servamp et ses clés d'appartement. Kuro resta assis sur le canapé un bon moment, fixant la fenetre dissimulée par les épais rideaux colorés.

Elle fixait la fenetre, ou du moins ce qu'elle en voyait. On lui avait laissé un repas à son reveil qu'elle s'empressa de devorer, l'estomac plus que creux, avant de se rendormir. Pour l'instant, elle n'a avait vu personne, mais elle sentait pourtant la presence d'individus inconnus derriere la porte. Parfois, il lui semblait que l'aura d'un vampire ou d'un autre posait la main sur la porte ou s'appretait à rentrer, avant de se raviser et repartir. Elle preferait rester mefiante vis-à-vis de qui pouvait bien s'occuper d'elle. Toujours etait qu'elle ne savait pas où se situer dans ses songes. La realité? Le paradis? L'enfer alors? Elle ne savait pas. Tout simplement. Elle sentit soudain non pas un, mais deux vampires se rapprocher de la porte. Elle se resta ainsi à observer la porte avec attention, sans bouger, fixant la poignée. Pourtant, il n'en fut rien: ils passerent sans s'arrter, la laissant sur sa faim. Elle finit par craquer: elle souleva tous les draps et d'un large geste, dans une meilleure forme et une motivation jamais vue, elle glissa ses jambes en dehors du lit et laissa ses pieds frôler le sol. Doucement elle se mise debout mais retomba instantanement. Elle se hissa sur ses bras et parvint à remonter sur le lit où elle prit une grande inspiration. Donc c'etait bien ça, elle etait enfin au paradis. Ele n'arrivait pas à se regenerer alors ça ne pouvait etre que ça. Pourtant, elle tâta de son index droit ses canines bien presente. Elle souffla de nouveau tira ses cheveux en arriere où de la poussiere de trouvait toujours.

Trop occupée à la constatation de son etat physique, elle ne se rendit meme pas compte que la porte dans son dos, qui se trouvait face à la fenetre, venait de s'ouvrir. Lily, à pas de velours, se rapprocha de la vampire. Il s'assit doucement sur le lit, faisait tressauter Bloody tears qui se retourna brusquement et tomba au sol dans son ettonement. Lily se precipita vers elle, quelque peu inquiet vis-à-vis de sa recupération et de la blessure qu'elle aurait pû se faire. Au dernier moment, par securité et reflex, elle avait repris sa forme animale. Un corbeau ébouriffé de trouvait sur le sol, les pattes en l'air et les ailes écartées, respirant aussi fort et vite qu'il le pouvait.

La luxure prit entre ses mains l'oiseau et le deposa sur le lit tandis qu'il reprennait ses esprits et sa forme humaine. La jeune femme fixa avec conviction le lvisage de Lily, sans rien dire. Ses mains s'etaient dirigées sur ses joues, scruptant à l'aide de ses yeux les moindres traits de son visage. La luxure se laissait faire, conscient de ce que pouvait ressentir la vampire à son deuxieme reveil du monde des morts. Tendrement, ils s'enlacerent reciproquement. Elle l'avzit reconnu et le serrait maintenant aussi fort que possible tandis que le vampire blond enfouissait son visage dans les cheveux rouges et roses pâles. Il prit dans une de ses mains les longs brins souples et les fit glisser d'un large geste avant de se separer de bloody tears. Celle-ci plongeait son regard vert perçant dans celui brun de la luxure. Il prit sa main et caressa son revers de son pouce avant de se remettre debout et proposer ses bras à la vampire. Elle vomprit de suite et s'accrocha au cou de la luxure paisiblement, lui-meme deplacant ses mains sous les epaules et les genoux de bloody tears. Ils quitterent ainsi la piece, traversant le couloir sombre des aliceins. Lily savait que personne ne viendrait troubler la jeune vampire qui venait tout juste de se reveiller: Misono était en études, Mikado était en voyage d'affaires, les domestiques avaient pris leur jour de repos pour toutes aller faire du shopping et les subvlasses dormaient paisiblement à cette heure de la journée. Malgré la faiblesse du vampire dû à la derniere bataille avec Tsubaki, lui-meme se remettait peu à peu, recouvrant ses djins. Pour lui, il etait possible qu'elle-meme en ait perdu durant son coma, ce qui expliquerait bien entendu sa difficulté à recouvrir de son etat. Plusieurs dizaines d'années sans bouger: il etait evident qu'apres ça reprendre la forme serait compliqué. Ils arriverent bientot dans le salon. Lily la deposa dur le canapé en l'ensevelit osous une couverture qui trainait. Elle s'en recouvrit la tete et sans bouger la tete, fixait la luxxure qui souriait doucement. Il reposa sa tete sur la sienne, melant ses cheveux blonds à un ocean de feu. Il s'osa à rompre le silencele silence:

《comment te sens-tu?》

elle detourna le regard un instant et lui repondit de sa voix faible et pourtant aigu:

《Ça pourait aller mieux, mais ça va》

Elle adressa ensuite un petit sourire agreable à Lily qui sourit gentiement en retour. Il resta ainsi tandis que Bloody dust fermait doucement ses paupières et laissait tomber sa tête en arrière. Elle avait totalement confiance en Lily. Elle ne se doutait même pas que celui-ci avait déjà entrevu Kuro et expliqué qu'elle ne pourrait sortir du lit avant plusieurs semaines, voir des mois.

C'était dur pour lui aussi, mais avait-il le choix pour eviter tout contact entre les deux individus aussi longtemps que possible?

Pourtant, la luxure la laissa ainsi, preparant déjà quelques vètements lui ayant appartenu pour préparer son grand départ aussi tôt que possible... Son état, encore faible, aller s'améliorer d'ici quelques jours. Il fallait seulement que son métabolisme vampirique reprenne en puissance. Un peu de sang de quelques domestiques dans ses repas était déjà prévu et exécuté.

Il ne fallait absolument pas qu'ils se revoient.

Lily avait seulement montré la demi-morte à Kuro pour qu'il se persuade de tuer Tsubaki. S'il avait voté pour l'élimination de leur créateur, c'était bien entendu pour éviter ce genre de rebellion, mettant en danger l'humanité toute entiere. Le C3 l'importait peu puisqu'ils ne se mêlent pas des affaires des Aliceins et donc il n'y a aucun probleme avec eux à l'heure actuelle.

Le temps n'était pas son ennemi non plus, mais celui-ci le menacait dangereusement. Il appreciait trop Bloody tears pour la tuer. Tsubaki, lui, pouvait le faire de sang froid sans problemes dans l'état où elle se trouve. Rester à attendre.


	4. Chapter 4

Mahiru, contre le plan de travail, préparait calmement une omelette, tandis que Kuro restait devant la télévision à regarder les dessins animés, le reste ne concernant que des publicités ennuyantes ou les informations du jour, ou enocre des films qu'il avait déjà probablemnt vu des centaines de fois. Mahiru, constatant le silence de son servamp depuis leur retour à l'appartement, voulu couper le silence.

《Kuro, je ne t'ai jamais posé la question, mais tu parles surement plusieurs langues comme Hyde non?》

Le servamp, sous sa forme humaine, tourna la tête et observa calmement le visage de l'humain curieux.

《Oui.》, repondit-il simplement.

Mahiru arqua ses sourcils puis pousuivit:

《Lesquelles?

\- Bah, on peu de tout: du français, du japonais, de l'anglais, un peu d'allemand, du russe aussi, et un peu, mais vraiment la base, du chinois. Sinon c'est vraiment bof bof...》

Le vampire bailla allègrement tandis que le lycéen, quelque peu impressioné, repris sa cuisine. Le servamp pousuivit son activité, exténué de tant d'évenements. Ce n'était que le soir et pourtant déjà, il mourrait d'envie de juste aller la revoir un coup, quitte à y aller sans son eve. Pourtant, il s'y resigna. C'était trop fatiguant d'y aller pour pas grand chose. Il attendra sur Lily pour lui dire de revenir la voir.

* * *

Le lycée avait été reconstruit durant l'été et Mahiru pourrait reprendre l'école une fois que celle-ci aura été réaménagée d'ici quelques semaines. On était presque le mois d'octobre et pourtant, le froid mordant qui avait pris le japon cet été ne cessait pas, mais ne s'amplifiait pas pour autant. Les pluies et orages revenaient plus frequemment cependant. L'humeur du temps était mossade, presque triste et immobile, toujours la similaire. C'était comme si toute l'énergie de la bataille avec Tsubaki avait reveillé la nature. Pour Mahiru, ces derniers mois avaient été réellement ennuyant: plus les jours avancaient, plus il regrettait de ne pas pouvoir revoir ses amis, et plus specialement Sakuya, porté disparu, quelque part dans cette nature hostilement froide. Kuro quant à lui passait les programmes télévisés en boucle, à la recherche de quelque chose d'interessant. Il jouait inlassablement aux mêmes jeux, mais tout devenait peu à peu plus fade. Sortir lui manquait parfois, râlant par prétexte pourtant. Lily le faisait attendre et déjà, il se demandait si elle n'était pas juste réellement morte et qu'il lui avait montré le visage de la vampire juste pour qu'il n'ait pas trop de regrets avant de la voir se décomposer dans sa cave. L'ambiance dans l'appartement devenait pesante. Tohru, l'oncle de Mahiru, n'était passé que de rares fois dans le coin, repartant aussitôt le lendemain. Il ne se souciait pas de la l'atmosphere lourde du logement.

Cet après-midi très pluvieux, Mahiru devait sortir faire les courses. Le chat noir préferait venir avec lui pour éviter qu'il ne lui arrive quelque chose: une simple voiture imprudente qui ne l'aurait pas vu par cette averse torrentielle le tuerait à coup sûr. De plus, certains subclasses violents, libérés de l'emprise de Tsubaki, avaient montrés les crocs et agressaient parfois les jeunes ou vieillards isolés. Le lycéen sortit donc avec le chat, munis d'un parapluie. A la sortie de l'immeuble, il ouvrit calmement celui-ci. La pluie tapait brutalement la protection imperméable tandis qu'il s'aventurait dehors. Il n'y avait presque personne et pourtant, certaines voitures circulaient tout de meme. Ils empruntèrent une ruelle étroite avant de tomber sur le petit supermarché citadin où Mahiru fit ses courses. Un orage pointait déjà le bout de son nez et des éclairs proches étaient audibles à l'interieur du magasin.

《J'la sens pas Mahiru...》

Le jeune homme regarda le chaton. Le magasin lui-même était vide. L'unique caissiere était au telephone et les rues semblaient desormais vides. La pluie s'intensifiait de minutes en minutes et les eclairs étaient désormais tous proches. L'un d'entre eux eclaira dehors d'un seul coup, faisant sursauter les deux individus, tandis que la caissière commentait simplement ce temps "desastreux".

Kuro était assez tendu. Il avait rarement vu d'orages de cette ampleur ces derniers temps. Certes, ce genre de tempètes étaient communes en Europe, mais ici, au Japon, même avec un dérèglement méteorologique pareil, c'était rare. Les eclairs augmentaient en nombre et frappaient maintenant le sol presque toutes les 10 secondes. Tous se trouvaient prisonniers de ce magasin tant la tempete faisait rage. Kuro était tout herissé, tandis que Mahiru observait en silence ce spectacle éléctrique. Un instant plus tard, la pluie se calma soudainement et l'orage tout entier s'arrèta. Mahiru en s'empressa de passer rapidement en caisse et profiter de cette accalmie pour rentrer se mettre à l'abri aussi vite que possible. Il passa la porte, ses courses et son parapluie à la main, prêt à degainer et courir, le vampire sur l'épaule.

Pourtant, il y avait bien un soucis. Le ciel noir charbonneux était toujours au-dessus de leurs têtes, et la pluie torrentielle continuait de tomber quelques rues plus loin.

Soudain, un corps ensanglanté et brulé atteris aux pieds de Mahiru, manquant de faire vomir celui-ci, tandis que le chat prenait sa forme humaine, prêt à réagir. Pourtant le corps à leurs pieds, parfaitement méconnaissable, continuait de respirer. Une silhouette blanche et rouge fendit l'air à une vitesse vertigineuse, coupant d'un grand coup d'on ne sait pas trop quoi le corps meurtri. Kuro attrappa l'instant d'après la forme blanche et se retrouva à terre. Un éclair incroyable jaillit de nul part et manqua de defigurer le servamp qui sauta sur ses pieds et rejoins son eve tandis que le corps à ses cotés tombait en poussières.

La silhouette avait disparue aussi vite qu'elle était apparue. Mahiru, completement retourné, ses courses étalées par terre, haletait de peur tandis que Kuro faisait de même. Les djins au sol qui se décomposaient lentement se retrouvèrent autour de Mahiru qui les laissa partir, sans réagir. Kuro reprennait doucement ses esprits, ayant frôlé un coma mortel qui aurait duré plusieurs semaines à coup sûr. Il se releva calmement avant d'aider Mahiru à faire de même, recueillant les courses. Sleepy ash reprit sa forme animal, se plaça sur l'epaule de son eve alors que celui-ci piquait le sprint le plus rapide qu'il n'ait jamais effectué. Une fois dans l'appartement, Kuro s'écrasa sur le canapé, dans sa forme humaine, retirant son manteau recouvert de pluie et de sueur. Mahiru s'écrasa au sol et s'adossa au mur, respirant bruyamment.

《Kuro c'était quoi ça ?!

\- Je sais pas... un truc saoulant sans doutes, et mortellement dangereux pour sûr.

\- Un subclass?

\- Probablement. Je vois pas ce qui aurait pû faire ça...

\- Et le C3?

\- Même un magicien comme l'autre esclave là peut pas faire ce genre de trucs...》

Mahiru grommela doucement tandis qu'il se remettait sur ses pieds. Kuro, plus détendu que precedemment, s'allongea plus confortablement et s'étira. Mahiru soupira puis reprit ses courses afin de les ranger. Il ouvrit le frigo et se retourna vers Kuro.

《En parlant de trucs bizarres et de vampires, tu as des nouvelles de Lily?》

Le servamp grommela rapidement, avant de soupirer et répondre.

《Très franchement, je sais pas trop si il rappelera...

\- C'est quand même franchement louche votre histoire! Déja, vous étiez juste 7. Logique jusque là... Après y'a eu Tsubaki qui est sorti de nul part, ça fait 8! Et maintenant, on me dit que vous êtes 9 et qu'en plus c'est une fille?!

\- Bah ouai.

\- Pourquoi vous l'avez pas dit avant?!

\- Bah je savais qu'elle etait encore en vie alors ça ne servait à rien de te dire un truc aussi fatiguant...》

Mahiru grogna et jeta un coup d'oeil sur les rideaux fermés. Il entendait la pluie se calmer peu à peu. L'orage était bien loin maintenant...

* * *

Mahiru ouvrit ses yeux. On était déjà en décembre et la neige tombait sans cesse depuis quelques jours. Il remua doucement dans son sommeil quand il heurta soudain quelque chose. Il s'interessa à la forme étrange, tâtant doucement la couverture par dessus celle-ci. Elle se mit à bouger sous les mains curieuses du lycéen. La voix grave trahit le réfugié. Instantanement, Mahiru souleva la couverture et découvrit le vampire sous sa forme humaine qui se roulait en boule.

《Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici?! Vire de là, ta chambre c'est à coté!》

Le vampire grogna et tourna la tête vers son maitre.

《Tu rigoles? C'est toi qui a bougé pendant la nuit... je me suis couché tard et tu étais dans l'autre chambre entrain de dormir alors je suis allé dans l'autre. Si tu tenais tant que ça à dormir avec quelqu'un fallait appeler Suzuhara, pas moi, ton adorable chatounet.

\- Et tu te paies ma tête en plus!》

Le lycéen dégagea d'un grand coup de pied le servamp hors de son lit qui se transforma automatiquement.

《Ici, c'est MA chambre!

\- Alors tu m'expliques qui dormait à coté...

\- T'as pas dû faire gaffe je te dit. Au pire va voir et tu me diras, mais quand tu reviendras, je dormirais alors pas la peine!》

Mahiru s'enfouit sous les couvertures tandis que le chaton s'avançait mollement en direction de la cuisine, baillant largement.

Quel ne fut pas sa surprise en apercevant une jeune femme quasi-nue sur le canapé, sirotant calmement un thé chaud, les rideaux fermés. Kuro ne prit même pas le temps de la regarder plus amplement qu'il prit ses jambes à son cou et retourna dans la chambre de son eve le reveiller, griffant son crane, tremblant.

《Mahiiiiiiiru! Y'a une fille dans le salon!

\- Arrètes un peu! Tout ça pour que je fasse le petit déjeuner!》

Il se tourna sur le coté laissant tomber le chaton qui repris ses assauts de suite, reprennant sa forme humaine et balançant les couvertures.

《Arrète je rigole pas! Y'a vraiment une fille dans le salon!

\- T'as qu'à lui servir un thé qu'on rigole, grommela Mahiru tout en tirant sur les couvertures pour se recouvrir

\- Mais elle s'est servie toute seule...

-Bon tu vas arrèter de... 》

Le lycéen s'arrèta instantanement en entendant des bruits de pas sur le plancher. Paniqué, il s'assit sur le lit, fixant Kuro dans les yeux. Elle était dans la chambre à coté. On l'entendit bailler avant qu'elle ne se mette à ressortir de la chambre. Kuro et Mahiru ouvrirent doucement la porte de leur chambre et ne la virent plus. Il ne restait que la fenetre ouverte et le rideau flottant au grés du vent glacé. Les deux individus s'empressèrent d'aller voir de qui il s'agissait sur le balcon, mais il ne restait rien. La tasse de thé était vide, posée sur la table basse. Kuro partit voir en trombe la chambre et découvrit le lit défait, confirmant ses suppositions. Mahiru vérifiait déjà qu'aucun objet n'ait été volé mais constata avec soulagement que tout était encore là. Ils calmèrent leur souffle et constatèrent que pourtant, elle avait bien laissé des traces de son passage: Kuro sentait désormais qu'il s'agissait bien d'un vampire, quelques cheveux sangs trainaient encore par ci par là et la tasse, inévitable, confirmait les dires du servamp de la paresse.

《Mahiru, appelle Lily. Il a quelques explications à donner pour de bon...

\- Kuro, il est pas dans le coin...

\- Comment ça?》

Mahiru posa ses mains sur ses hanches et grogna:

《Je te l'avais dit pourtant! Misono et lui sont partis en Europe rendre visite à de la famille et passer voir Hyde et Licht! Je ne vais surement pas payer pour des frais téléphoniques hors japon!》

Sleepy ash se calma instantanement et souffla bruyamment. Ses sens de félidés était pourtant presque tous en éveils. Il sentait son odeur, le froid mordant dévorait encore sa peau, elle avait disparu tout simplement d'un clin d'oeil... Mais le doute de ne pas l'avoir réellement vu persistait.

《Aaaaaah j'en ai marre...》

Le lycéen se dirigea vers la porte et s'assura qu'aucun signe d'effraction n'avait été commis mais constata pourtant qu'on avait forcé la porte du balcon en désactivant la sécurité électronique et poussé la poignée habilement. Mahiru s'assit et jura qu'on attraperait l'individu qui avait fait ça.

* * *

Fallait-il encore qu'il revienne. Presque 3 jours étaient passés sans que la femme revienne. Kuro commencait serieusement à douter des dires de la luxure, bien qu'ayant une totale confiance en celle-ci. Mahiru restait dormir dans le salon dorenavant. Ainsi, Kuro et lui interpellerais au plus vite cette indesirable invitée. Pourtant, rien. Elle n'était pas revenue. Ils reprirent donc leurs habitudes toutes simples. La neige continuait de tomber, d'une lenteur inlassable.

La lumiète blanchissait l'atmosphere et ouvrir les rideaux brûlerait presque les yeux. La circulation automobile avait été interrompue par la neige donc Kuro ne prenait pas la peine de sortir avec son eve. Celui-ci partait déjà en course. C'était une occupation comme une autre. Malgré le fait qu'ils vivaient là à deux, l'znnui s'installait rapidement. Ses amis étaient autre part pour l'hiver et son oncle était encore en voyage d'affaires. Et puis cette histoire de cambrioleur bizarre. Enfin, à quoi bon? Ça allait simplement s'arranger un peu plus tard.

Il passa par la même petite ruelle étroite que la derniere fois. Un petit bruit strident retentissait dans celle-ci, commes des bruits de sifflet étouffés. Il se pencha pour chercher la source de ces petits cris, en vain. Avançant dans la ruelle sombre, il fut soudainement écrasé contre le mur. Il perdu instantanement connaissance sous la violence du choc. Son corps inerte glissa au sol, tandis qu'un homme d'une trentaine d'années le dépouyait de son argent et ses clés d'appartement. Il s'accroupit auprès du jeune mais fut écrasé au sol à son tour dans son élan par une femme à la chevelure de sang.

Elle saisit ses cheveux d'une poigne de fer et le souleva ainsi. Elle soufflait bruyamment et pourtant, elle n'avait aucun probleme à le soulever de telle manière. Il hurlait de douleur dans la ruelle silencieuse. D'un large mouvement, elle le projeta devant elle, écartant du pied le corps de Mahiru, inconscient. L'homme s'écrasa de tout son poids au sol.

《Je suppose que tu as entendu parler de moi?》


	5. Chapter 5

La voix de la jeune femme retentissait calmement, tandis que le subclass devant elle tentait de fuir vainement, rapidement rattrapé par une main large aux doigts fins mais robustes qui le plaqua contre le mur au niveau de la gorge, l'étouffant doucement. La pression sur sa gorge était de plus en plus puissante. C'est comme si la poigne de la jeune femme lui brisait la nuque. Il s'étranglait peu à peu et finit par être mordu par la vampire. Le sang coulait peu à peu de sa gorge, abreuvant celle-ci. Un filet rougeatre restait sur ses lèvres et ses canines qui perforaient doucement sa lèvre inferieure. L'homme tomba instantanement en poussières, ne laissant que les effets personnels du lycéen.

Elle se pencha pour les attraper mais reçu un fulgurant coup de balai dans le dos, la clouant au sol. Elle se releva in extremis, esquivant un second coup dirigé vers le sol par Mahiru. Elle couru pour quitter la ruelle aussi vite que possible, avant de s'arrèter soudainement: il se tenait là, face à elle. Pétrifiée, recouverte de sueur et de cette neige éternelle, elle reçut de plein fouet un coup de balai qui l'écrasa contre le mur.

《Kuro!》

Elle restait assise dans la neige, du sang coulant doucement de son epaule, mais dont la blessure se refermait déjà. Mahiru fixait son servamp qui ne bougeait pas, fixant la vampire, immobile.

《Kuro, ne me dit pas que...》

Pourtant cela ne faisait pas de doutes. Bloody tears pleurait de chaudes larmes. Sa grande veste blanche sans manches, recouverte au bout de sang et de suie, trainait dans la neige alors qu'elle se rapprochait à quatre pattes du vampire. Sleepy ash s'avancait doucement sous l'oeil curieux de son eve qui ne bougeait pas d'un cil. Il finit par s'accroupir, accueillant au creux de ses bras la vampire qui tendait les siens vers lui. Le visage de la vampire ruisselait de chaudes larmes. À chaque sanglot ou gémissement, Kuro la poussait un peu plus contre elle, se retenant lui même de pleurer devant son maitre. Mahiru se laissa tomber à terre, essuyant du revers de sa main la transpiration qui s'était mise à perler sur son front. Il soupira calmement et sourit à la scene forte en emotions.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ils etaient tous rentrés a la maison calmement, poursuivant leur etreinte tout au long du chemin. Mahiru guidait la marche tandis que les deux vampires suivaient. Le salon avait une douce chaleur qui détendait Bloody tears, frigorifiée. Ses mains froides trouvaient refuge entre ses cuisses. En même temps, elle ne portait qu'une espèce de brassière à nombreuses lanieres passant autour de son cou et devant sa poitrine, suffisement confortable pour ses seins volumineux, une jupe courte noire et de grands collants résilles qui tenaient à l'aide de jarretières noires elles aussi. Ses rangers charbons étaient probablement la seule chose que l'on puisse recommander en plein hiver. Assise sur le canapé, elle observait calmement Mahiru qui preparait un thé tandis que Kuro revenait les bras chargés de couvertures chaudes pour elle. Elle en pris soigneusement une et s'enroula dedans, ne laissant que sa tête, le bout de ses pieds fins et ses doigts blancs. Le lycéen ramena une tasse chaude avec un grand sourire adressé à la jeune femme. Physiquement, elle n'etait pas plus vieille que Kuro, peut-etre même plus jeune. En dépis de ses vetements pour le moins prococants, elle avait un visage presque enfantin. Mahiru deposa son regard sur la table, observant une croix accrochée à un ruban de dentelle.

《C'est à elle Mahiru, ne t'inquiète pas》

Le lycéen le regarda un court instant puis détourna la tête pour s'asseoir auprès de la tristesse qui le regardait avec de grands yeux verts.

 _Des yeux verts? C'est bizarre..._

Quelque peu surpris, il tenta de la mettre un peu plus a l'aise.

《Alors... uh. C'est quoi ton nom à toi?》

Elle grommela doucement quelque chose et enfoui la moitié de son visage dans la couverture, ne laissant que ses yeux apparaitre. Mahiru laissa echapper un petit rire avant de reprendre la conversation.

《Tu sais, tu peux me faire plus de mal que moi je ne peux t'en faire tu sais...》

Elle releva doucement la tête et decrit un large sourire.

《Ah Mahiru... je crois que j'ai compris...》

Le vampire s'assit à son tour à coté de Bloody tears, chuchotant doucement quelques mots de français à son oreille. Elle sourit à nouveau et releva la tête. Elle repondit rapidement a Kurode nouveau en francais et se tourna vers Mahiru.

《Excuse-moi, j'ai un peu de mal avec... tout ce monde autour de moi. Je ne comprends pas encore tout et je ne suis pas très accoutumée aux moeurs actuelles, vu que je n'ai pas encore eu la possibilité de m'integrer à ce siecle... Pardonne-moi a nouveau, que me demandais-tu?》

Le lycéen fut d'abord quelque peu surpris de la réaction de la femme, et de son language soutenu japonais, soit excellent, avant de reprendre, un large sourire aux lèvres.

《Ce n'est rien, je te demandais juste ton nom》

Elle prit une grande inspiration et se redressa, aidée des bras musclés de la paresse.

《Bloody tears, la derniere pour cette nuit. Permet-moi de te demander également le tien.

\- Mahiru Shirota, et ne t'en fais pas surtout. Tu n'étais pas chez Lily?

\- Lily? Ah tu parles de All of love... À vrai dire oui, mais ça ne s'est pas très très bien passé au départ alors je me suis enfermée un petit moment. Après, il est parti avec Misono, son maitre, en Europe. Comme je n'étais pas totalement stable...

\- Tu n'as pas voulue partir avec eux et a préferé quitter la maison...

\- Les lunes de sangs? coupa Kuro

\- Il y a de ça. Je n'en avais pourtant pas ingérer. Probablement à cause de mon réveil.》

Le lycéen observait silencieusement l'échange entre les deux vampires qui se connaissaient manifestement très bien.

《Ah oui Mahiru, je vais au moins t'expliquer ça... souffla Kuro. Enfait nan fait-le s'teuplait...

\- Bon, repris Bloody tears, un sourire au coin des lèvres. Pour faire simple, les vampires se nourrissent de sang. Pour l'instant ça, ça va. Pour moi, je peux boire n'importe quel sang, mais pas celui d'un humain avec qui je ne pactise pas avant la prochaine pleine lune. Si je pactise un soir de pleine lune ou de nouvelle lune, alors j'acquiert quelques particularités. Dans le cas contraire où je bois le sang d'un humain avec qui je n'ai pas pactisé, alors je ne controle plus rien et suis soumise à mes envies charnelles.》

Mahiru restait perplexe face à elle et restait de marbre.

« Tu as compris Mahiru ? »

Il organisa ses pensées et demanda instantanement :

« Quand tu dis besoin charnelle…

\- Je parle bien sûre de chair et de sang. Parfois de contact, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Pour me nourrir un minimum, puisque je ne possède malheureusement pas d'argent, je chasse les subclasses qui sentent abondement le sang humain. C'est tout ce que j'ai à dire.

\- Tu veux manger quelque chose alors ? »

Elle releva le menton et ferma les yeux, souriant toujours.

« Il te reste du riz et de la sauce, je me trompe ?

\- Comment as-tu… comment tu as su ? »

Kuro attrapa la vampire par les épaules et la secoua doucement alors qu'elle riait à voix basse.

« Mahiru, faut qu'tu saches qu'elle sent à des kilomètres à la ronde. Elle est capable de sentir n'importe quoi. Ça fait qu'elle a une mega intuition mais aussi qu'elle peut se proteger à plusieurs centaines de mètres à la ronde.

\- Par exemple, reprit Boody tears, si tu te perds dans une forêt, je pourrais te retrouver rien qu'à l'odorat. »

Mahiru restait là, observant la vampire rousse. Il soupira gentiement quand Kuro prit sa forme de chaton et se posa sur ses cheveux rouges. Elle ne sourcilla pas et se laissa plutot faire. Le lycéen se releva et partit réchauffer le riz.

oooooooooooooooooooooooo

« Bloody tears ?! Bloody tears !

\- Ah t'es con toi ! »

Mahiru baissa la tête et observa Kuro sortir doucement de la chambre en chat.

« Bah quoi ? Tu l'as vu par hasard ?

\- Woaaaah tu comprends vraiment rien… Elle dort là...

\- Je peux rentrer dans la chambre ? Je voulais lui laisser une chemise à mon oncle et un short à moi avec une ceinture.

\- Pas moyen Mahimahi… Elle roupille sans rien sur elle…

\- Quoi ?! Tu veux dire que…

\- Bah elle dort toute nue quoi. »

Le lycée fit quelques pas en arrière, se ravisant.

« Bon bah je passerais quand elle sera reveillée. Mais qu'est-ce que tu foutais avec elle ?

\- Bah j'ai dormi moi aussi… elle est bonne celle-là.

\- Tu avais le canapé Kuro ! Tu aurais pu la laisser tranquille ! Et puis elle… enfin voilà quoi !

\- Bah et alors ? C'est pas la première fois que je la voit comme ça.

\- Comment ça !? Hurla brusquemment Mahiru »

Tout deux entendirent quelques bruits de froissement de tissus, un gémissement, puis plus rien.

« Bon, reprit Mahiru à voix basse, Vire de là on va en parler dans le salon. »

Mahiru saisit le chaton par la fourrure, lui faisant lacher un miaulement et se précipita vers la cuisine. Il jeta presque le chat sur le plan de travail et poursuivit.

« Je comprends que vous êtes frères et sœurs, mais là quand même !

\- Eh, cool mec, c'était mon eve il y trois-quatres siècles. Relax… »

Mahiru s'arreta soudainement et fixa Kuro. Il tourna la tête et fixait les rideaux grands ouverts.

« Bah. C'était ma première eve feminine. Je n'ai pas eu d'autre contrat entre elle et toi pendant tout ce temps. Te prends pas la tête, j'ai vécu près de 10 ans avec elle en France. Fallait bien à un moment ou un autre que je la vois comme ça. Et puis c'est pas comme si on faisait autre chose... »

Des cliquetis se firent entendre dans le couloir. Mahiru se retourna brèvement et observa un corbeau se deplacant mollement vers la cuisine en croassant longuement.

《Bah tiens, Bloody, ah oui que tu as été mon eve?

\- Nye?》

Elle s'écrasa sur le plancher, les ailes à plat contre le sol.

《Attends vas-y, répète maintenant j'ai toute ton attention.

\- Dis à Mahiru que tu as déjà été mon eve.

\- Pas besoin Kuro, j'ai compris! s'exclama finalement Mahiru》

Elle se releva calmement et voleta jusqu'au plan de travail. Elle s'assit sur celui-ci et ne bougea pas.

《Pourquoi tu voulais que je lui dise ça, je pense qu'il te fait suffisement confiance pour ce genre de chose. Il sent la confiance à plein nez, et c'est pas mutuel pour rien》

Kuro renifla l'air un instant et reprit:

《Et moi je sens que tu es moins timide qu'hier...

\- Je pensais partir assez tôt dans l'après-midi au final. Je n'ai rien à faire avec vous. D'ailleurs, dit elle en se tournant vers Mahiru, tu as encore école à ton age?

\- Nous sommes en vacances et mon école a été détruite cet été. Résultat, je suis coincé chez moi à ne rien faire. Elle a été reconstruite il y a peu mais bah... nous sommes en période de vacances,donc je n'y vais bien sûr pas. Et comme il me manque une demi-année d'étude on a proposé à tous les éleves de recommencer une année gratuitement.》

Elle fit vibrer un "hum" au fond de sa forge et reprit.

《Mahiru, excuse moi, mais est-ce que je pourrais recupérer mes affaires? Je n'ai pas grand chose et j'y tiens quand même...

\- elles ne sont pas encore propres. Je pensais te donner des affaires differentes.

-Donc je dois rester encore un peu... Tu es sûr que ca ne te dérange pas?》

Le lycéen rit doucement

《Pas du tout! Tu peux même rester plus longtemps tu sais... c'est toujours mieux que de trainer dehors par le temps qu'il fait en ce moment... et puis on s'ennuie tous les deux, alors pourquoi pas?》

Bloody tears déglutit et reprit

《Mais tu es sûr que ça ne te dérange pas du tout?!

\- Non, vraiment, il n'y a pas de soucis!》

Elle afficha un sourire interieurement faux.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

La semaine qui suivit était assez simple: Bloody tears partait le matin suffisement tôt pour ne pas voir Kuro, et revenait tard le soir, suffisement tard pour ne pas voir Mahiru. Elle revenait generalement comme elle était partie. Parfois, elle revenait avec des blessures ou des plumes dans les cheveux, mais rien de bien méchant. Il avait été décidé qu'elle dormirait sur le canapé mais que le weekend elle pourrait prendre le lit de l'oncle de Mahiru.

Finalement, Mahiru reçu un mail de Lily pour lui demander de fêter noël une semaine plus tard avec Licht et Hyde qui étaient revenus avec eux au Japon, s'il n'avait rien d'autre de prévu bien sûr. Le duo de la paresse considera qu'une visite s'imposait, en dépit de la situation.

C'est ainsi que le lendemain, sous la pluie et dans le froid, les trois individus arrivèrent chez les aliceins. Lily fit ouvrir en grand les portes du manoir. Pour plus de surprise, Bloody tears s'était cachée dans le sac à dos où habituellement Kuro fait route. Elle n'avait rien voulu expliquer aux deux hommes, préferant que all of love s'en charge.

《Bonsoir Mahiru et Kuro, comment allez-vous? Vous avez réfléchi pour noël?

\- Salut Lily! s'exclama Shirota, enjoué. Nous ne sommes pas vraiment venus ici pour ca en premier lieu en fait...

\- Shirota! Vous venez ou pas?!

\- Ah Misono, salut... on voudrais juste vous parler d'un truc avant.》

Il saisit son sac par la anse delicatement tandis que Misono les rejoignait d'un pas lent et souple, se penchant en avant pour discerner au mieux le contenu du sac à dos de Mahiru.

Le lycéen ouvrit doucement la fermeture eclair. L'oiseau sortit d'un seul coup, se jetant sur la luxure qui hurla de panique, ne discernant pas l'oiseau sur lui. Elle battait des ailes dans sa direction furieusement, croassant bruyammant pendant que son bec et ses griffes abimaient de plus belle son visage. Misono essaya bien d'aider son servamp à se dégager de l'oiseau, mais ilétait bien trop petit pour cela.

《Allez stop maitenant.》

L'oiseau se calma soudainement et partit se déposer sur la capuche de Sleepy ash dans le plus grand des calmes, refaisant calmement ses plumes à l'aide de son long bec noir mat. Lily se redressa, réarrangeant ses cheveux et caressant sa peau menacée et griffée qui reprennait doucement son apparence de pèche parfaite. Il rouvrit lentement ses yeux et s'arrèta net, la respiration coupée, ou du moins les poumons rétractés, vu que respiration ne voulait plus rien dire pour les servamps.

Le corbeau descendit de la tête de Kuro dans un court vol plané et reprit sa forme humaine, à quelques centimètres du visage de Lily. Celui-ci plaça une main sur sa bouche pour contenir sa surprise puis se jeta à ses bras, enroulant ceux-ci autour de ses épaules, sa main gauche à l'arriere de son crane dans ses cheveux de sang. Elle s'agrippa egalement à ses epaules mais l'y frappa doucement. La luxure se sépara un peu d'elle pour l'observer face à face: il affichait un large sourire alors que Bloody tears gonflait ses joues.

《Tu ne m'as même pas prise avec toi pour aller voir Lawless! Où est-il?! Je veux le voir moi aussi!

\- Il dort avec Licht. D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce que tu fous ici toi?

\- T'affoles pas mèche-folle. Tu n'as qu'à en discuter avec Mahiru.

\- Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit toi-même?

\- Tiendrais-je à te rappeler qu'ils me consideraient comme encore dans le coma.》

Misono s'arreta brutalement. Lily venait de comprendre sa boulette.

《Alors Lily?... tu aurais pu me le dire.》

La voix molle, lente et grave de Kuro résonnait dans le hall d'entrée. La luxure se tourna un peu, inexpressif.

《J'ai eu peur un certain temps que dans le coma elle ait perdu une grande partie de sa memoire, mais ce ne fut pas du tout le cas. En réalité, elle était déjà reveillée quand tu étais passé, mais je ne savais encore rien des sequelles infligées...

\- Qui sont? poursuivit la paresse

\- Presque innapparentes aujourd'hui. repondit Bloody tears. Les sequelles étaient surtout physiques et psychologiques. Se réveiller une deuxieme fois, c'est assez compliqué. J'étais vidée de mes djins et je tenais à peine sur mes jambes.

\- Mais tu régéneres vite.

\- Justement. Le reste restait d'un domaine qu'on ne peut pas vraiment controler dans mon ancien état.》

Mahiru leva la main.

《Comment ça?

\- Les vampires possèdent chacuns des capacités particulières. Lily est maitre des illusions et de la memoire. Hyde est surpuissant et peut voir l'aura des gens. Quant à moi, je maitrise le temps meteorologique et peut m'introduire dans "le monde interieur" de n'importe qui dont je connais le nom d'origine.

\- Et... toi Kuro?》

Sleepy ash souffla longuement. Bloody tears riait doucement. Il fit un signe de la main vers Bloody tears. Elle poursuivit.

《Kuro est assez unique en son genre. Sa spécialité est la dissimulation dans l'ombre et la maitrise de quiconque s'y trouve. Il a également accès à trois formes animales. Je pense que tu les connais, je me trompe?

\- Deux, oui... mais trois...

\- Tu connais lesquelles?

\- Le chat et le lion géant si je ne me trompe pas...

\- Je vois...

\- Le lion à dents de sabres. C'est une version entre les deux.》

Mahiru fut assez surpris que ce soit son servamp qui réponde.

《Si tu ne l'as jamais vu ainsi c'est qu'il ne boit pas ton sang régulierement, je me trompe? Il a un minimum à atteindre pour obtenir cette forme tu sais.》

Mahiru se retourna vers son servamp et rousspeta.

《Je te l'avais déjà demandé si tu voulais de mon sang!》

Le lycéen se tourna vers la jeune femme qui souriait doucement.

《Il ne veut jamais en boire ce foutu vampire!

\- Eh, je suis a coté...

\- Je lui en ai déjà proposé et il ne veut pas en boire!》

Mahiru se calma doucement en observant Bloody tears qui soufflait.

《Tu finiras par savoir pourquoi un jour, mais je ne pense pas qu'il est prêt à te le dire pour l'instant, et je ne le ferais pas pour lui.》

Un silence resta un court moment.

《 Dirigeons-nous dans la salle à manger, nous y serons plus a notre aise non?》

Lily avait coupé ce blanc, laissant sa chemise glisser sur ses epaules. Misono s'empressa de réprimander son servamp et tous se dirigèrent dans la salle à manger.


	6. Chapter 6

Bloody tears était assise sur le sofa prune des aliceins, jouant avec Julie et Marie. Elle n'était pas autorisée à rester avec les domestiques depuis longtemps et n'avait jamais vraiment enfrein cette règle.

Les deux petites couinaient tendrement, nouant les longs cheveux de sang de la vampire enjouée. Kuro était étalé sur le sol près de la cheminée à jouer tandis que Mahiru et Misono étaient partis s'entrainer à nouveau dans le jardin avec Lily qui reprennait doucement en vigueur. Lawless entrait paisiblement dans le salon. Il ne resta bloqué qu'un instant sur le vampire sur le canapé et passa son chemin pour se diriger vers son frère.

 _La fatigue surement..._

Il se coucha à ses cotés et observait sa partie de console. La paresse ne décollait même pas son regard de l'ecran et grogna un simple "salut". Bloody tears se figea. Elle observait Lawless sous toutes ses coutures et s'approcha doucement de l'avarice. Elle se mit à genou et caressa tendrement les cheveux du vampire aux boucles soyeuses dorées. Il ferma les yeux et prit une grande inspiration. Il tremblait de tous ses membres.

《Oh nan...》

Des larmes dévalaient ses joues, sa voix se muant en sanglots bruyants. Ses mains essuyaient avec peine ses yeux qui ne cessaient de ruisseler de larmes alors que Bloody tears l'enlacait tendrement. La paresse, apres avoir mis son jeu en pause, observait les deux vampires.

《Mais... Mais tu étais... et je t'aie vue! En deux morceaux distincts! La tête brulée! C'est impossible!》

Les gemissements et cris de Lawless avertirent Licht qui se precipitait vers le salon. Les cheveux quelques peu en bataille, il observait sans bouger, dans la même posture que la paresse. Hyde se retournait doucement et s'agrippait furieusement à la taille de la vampire. Il pleurait à chaudes larmes.

《Dis-moi... tu n'aurais pas toi aussi perdu un petit paquet de djiins?

\- Si, à cause de ce Tsubaki!》

Licht s'approchait déjà de la jeune femme, curieux et assez énervé qu'elle ait fait pleurer son seul et unique. Les hormones qu'il degageait avertirent rapidement la vampire qui lui adressa un sourire calme et pacifique. Licht s'arrèta sur place et ne fit que regarder les deux vampires.

《Vous avez une idée d'où il se trouve?Parcequ'à ce rythme...》

Kuro grommela un "non" bien audible et soupira.

《Il y a bien quelqu'un qui pourrait nous aider alors. J'ai déjà entendu son nom quelque part. Mais je ne peux pas vous emmener avec.

\- Et pourquoi donc?

\- Parcequ'il faut prendre les eves avec.》

Sur ces paroles, elle adressa un regard noir à Licht qui recula d'un pas, fronçant les sourcils.

《Pourquoi on devrait pas venir avec toi, demon? Je sens d'ici que tu es une de ces creatures des enfers...

\- Tu ferais mieux de te calmer. Il y a certaines choses qui ne se disent pas, et celle-ci en fait bien partie. À vrai dire, TU ne poses pas de problemes je pense. Je vous prendrais toi et Lawless avec moi.

\- Pourquoi je devrais aller avec ce demon?

\- Ne te défile pas s'il te plait, je ne supporte pas ça.》

Licht serrait les dents, canalisant le grognement qui s'amplifiait au fond de sa gorge. Lawless s'était redressé, sentant la pression de Licht monter dans son dos. Il se détacha de Bloody tears et fit sortir calmement Licht. Il avait bien le droit de le frapper lui, mais pas elle. Elle risquait bien de lui faire beaucoup de mal, et il tenait à dormir avec son angelot autre part que dans un hopital.

《Tu as été dure. C'est une teigne ce gamin. Il me fait parfois penser à toi petite, chuchota Kuro.

\- Bah, je préfère le prévenir plutot qu'il commence à prendre ses aises avec moi.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu dois aller voir?

\- J'ai chopé un subclass bizarre à moitié mort. Il ne sentait rien d'autre que le desespoir. Je l'ai attaché et lui ait donné un peu de sang.

\- Pour faire quoi?

\- Disons que pour faire court, il a une odeur que je connais...》

Mahiru et Misono rentrèrent haletant et en sueur dans le salon, s'écrasant sur le sofa. Les deux jumelles étaient parties à l'instant même où Licht était arrivé.

《Je... je n'en peux plus!》

Bloody tears se releva doucement et se plaça au-dessus de Mahiru, les avant-bras sur le dossier prune. Le lycéen ouvrit les yeux et sourit gentiement. Elle releva la tête et s'adressa à Lily:

《Je part avec Lawless et son eve. Je reviens avant demain matin. Si ce n'est pas le cas, vous pourrez commencer à vous inquieter.

\- Je viens avec! s'exclama Mahiru. Lawless et Licht ne sont pas encore aptes à se battre correctement.

\- Mais moi oui.

\- Mais plus on...

\- Mahiru. On reste ici c'est comme ça.》

Kuro avait sèchement coupé son eve avant de retourner à son jeu. Le lycéen restait surpris et assez deçu de la décision de son servamp, mais n'en contesta rien.

《Je vais les chercher. À plus tard!》

D'un bref signe de la main et d'un "salut" morne et faible, ils saluèrent la vampire.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Le duo de l'avarice se battait encore dans le couloir, à grands coups de savates de Licht et de rapière pour Lawless.

《Je vous dérange pas trop, ça va?》

Bloody tears était au bout du couloir, en facepalm. Licht ne tourna même pas la tête, le pied sur la tête de Hyde.

《Aaaah... ça fait longtemps que tu nous regarde?

\- Je viens tout juste de passer... Dépéchez-vous avant qu'un subclass passe s'il vous plait...》

Hyde se releva tant bien que mal tandis que Licht remettait ses cheveux en place.

《Licht, c'est bien ça?》

Le concerné se tourna vers Bloody tears.

《Aurais-tu eu connaissance d'un vampire aux cheveux verts?

\- Nan, pas du tout...

\- Bien. On peut y aller alors.》

Lawless fronça les sourcils et croisa ses bras alors que la vampire s'apprètait à partir, pensant être suivie par les deux hommes.

《Pourquoi tu poses toutes ces questions?! Il y a un probleme avec ce subclass?!

\- Problème? Ce n'est pas vraiment le mot juste... Je t'expliquerais sur le chemin.》

Le groupe quitta calmement le couloir et s'en allèrent voir ce subclass.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Mahiru s'était endormi sur le canapé, Kuro sous sa forme de chat sur ses genoux. Lily et Misono étaient partis se balader dans le jardin, discuter un peu de tout et de rien. De son père, des subclass, des servamps, de Tsubaki...

Le lycéen se réveilla doucement au son de clochette de Kuro qui descendait du canapé, se retransformant immediatement en humain.

《Ku...Kuro... Où vas-tu?

\- Nulle part. J'allais faire un tour en bas.

\- D'accord...》

Le lycéen se redressa et bailla largement. Il se leva et se mit derrière le vampire. Il déposa sa tête entre les deux omoplates de Sleepy ash.

《Tu sais Kuro, murmura-t-il, ça ne me dérange vraiment pas si tu veux un peu de sang...

\- Mahiru, je te l'ais déja dis mais...

\- Les autres servamps en boient bien en dehors des urgences, alors pourquoi pas toi? Je ne veux pas te forcer, mais je veux quand même que tu saches que moi, ça ne me dérange pas et que tu n'as pas à avoir honte de me demander tu sais...》

Kuro soupira en se redressant. Il se gratta l'arrière du crane puis repondit finalement.

《Mahiru, je ne te forcerais jamais à faire quoi que ce soit qui te dérange... mais je ne buvrais pas ton sang. Tu n'as pas besoin de savoir pourquoi... Ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas ça ou quoi que ce soit d'autre, mais c'est non.》

Mahiru se décolla du dos du servamp et donna une petite tape sur son epaule et son dos droit.

《Ce n'est pas grave, j'attendrais!》

Kuro se sentit tout heureux, ignorant les plaintes de son demon interieur. Se contentant des mots de son eve. Il sourit doucement, puis Mahiru s'écarta et se recoucha sur le canapé.

《Je vais dormir encore un peu... si tu pouvais faire attention à la distance de securité juste...》

Sleepy ash quitta la salle sans un mot, un large sourire aux lèvres et le rose aux joues.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Bloody tears, Lawless et Licht avaient fini dans la banlieue de la ville. Il y avait un vieil immeuble abandonné. La rue était silencieuse et paraissait morte. La vampire sauta directement au troisième étage, aussitot suivie des deux hommes. Ils étaient dans une grande pièce poussiéreuse éclairée par l'unique réverbère de la rue, juste en face de la pièce. Lawless sentait bien le sang seché sur le carrelage brun et sale de la pièce. Il l'ignorait tant bien que mal, continuant à suivre la vampire malgré cette odeur nauseabonde. Elle poussa une porte grise de poussière et ils entrèrent dans une seconde pièce dont les fenètres étaient fermées hermetiquement par des planches et des clous, enfoncés avec force dans le mur de plâtre qui craquelait au fur et à mesure que le temps passait. Il y avait quelques couvertures, une vieille brosse à cheveux, des ciseaux, de la corde, et tout un tas d'autres objets plus abimés ou vieux les uns que les autres. Pourtant, c'est la forme tremblante au fond de la pièce qui retint toute l'attention du groupe. Accroupi au fond de la pièce, le subclass se dissimilait dans la pénombre dejà importante. Bloody tears fit s'arrèter les deux hommes d'un geste de la main et s'approcha doucement du subclass, s'asseyant face à celui-ci. Lawless le voyait comme à demi-mort, l'aura desespéré et en manque cruel de sang. Licht ne bougeait pas, observant seulement la vampire.

Bloody tears prit doucement le visage du subclass entre ses deux paumes, relevant sa tête. Ses yeux rouge carmin perçaient ses cheveux verts ébouriffés. Il les fermait à demi, au bord de la rupture avec son cerveau. Elle mordit alors son poignet et le livra au vampire qui lècha mollement le liquide rouge avant de s'en abreuver plus largement, suçant la partie dans sa bouche et mordant de nombreuses fois pour obtenir plus de cette hemoglobine vitale. Ses crocs dechiraient doucement sa peau, passant sa langue sur la blessure qui faisait grimacer la servamp. Lawless tressautait derrière elle à chaque fois qu'elle grognait sous la douleur, mais restait tout de même là où il était. Le subclass finit par se décrocher lentement et de la manière la plus souple qu'il pouvait de sa peau blanche. Il s'assit mieux et cala son dos contre le mur derrière lui. Ses vêtements blancs étaient devenus gris avec la poussieèe et sa peau blanchâtre était d'autant plus pâle.

《Sakuya, j'ai un service à te demander. Bien sûr, je ne le fais pas sans rien en retour.》

Le subclass inspira et expira lentement, reprennant peu à peu plus de vigueur. Il fit craquer sa nuque et finit par répondre.

《Je n'ai plus rien à perdre. Tu m'as gardé en vie et tenu loin du C3 qui voulait ma peau contre le fait que je n'avais pas la possibilité de me nourrir d'autre chose que ton sang, alors bon. Je suis passé à la sequestration sous ta demande. Et je te dis encore la meme chose, mais au point où j'en suis...》

Hyde voyait bien l'âme torturée de Sakuya, loin de ses repères et de ce qu'il connaissait. Le subclass faisait des ronds avec sa tête, ne prètant même pas attention aux deux hommes dans l'entrée de la pièce.

《Sakuya, tu m'avais parlé du servamp qui t'as créé. Peux-tu me donner son nom?

\- Tsubaki. Mais quelle importance, il a surement été chopé par le C3 depuis...

\- Non.

\- Bah, et alors, ça te fait quoi? Ça faisait déjà des mois et des mois que je le cherchait partout... c'est pas toi qui va me l'attraper maintenant!

\- Tu verras bien.》

Sakuya expira une dernière fois avant de reprendre la parole.

《C'est tout ce que tu voulais?

\- Pas vraiment, non. Je voudrais te détacher et t'emmener avec moi. Si tu n'as vraiment plus rien à perdre, alors tu ne plaindras pas ta soumission non?

\- Je t'ai déjà dit que je n'ai aucune raison de te faire confiance.

\- Alors changeons de propriétaire.》

Elle sortit de sa poche le téléphone de Mahiru qu'elle avait subtilisé avant de partir dans la poche de sa veste et l'ouvrit en face du subclass qui n'y portait pas attention non plus. Elle trouva finalement la photo de Mahiru qui dormait que Kuro lui avait montré l'avant-veille quand elle etait rentrée. Elle montra l'ecran à Sakuya qui écarquilla ses yeux. Ses pupilles se dilataient à vue d'oeil et sa bouche devoilait ses canines blanches effilées. Il tenta de se défaire de ses liens dans un geste lasse pour saisir le téléphone mais fut retenu par l'épausse chaîne qui le maintenait depuis déjà une semaine. Des larmes commençaient à perler aux coins de ses yeux et des couinements se developpaient dans sa gorge. Son visage tout entier se crispait pour retenir les larmes mais elles s'echouèrent toutes à son menton, coulant delibérement. Lawless et Licht furent surpris et s'approchèrent pour voir de plus près le subclass de Tsubaki.

《Je ferais ce que tu veux! Laisse-moi le revoir!》

Il hurlait dans la pièce vide, sa voix résonnant contre les murs de plâtre.

《Mais tu restes bien avec moi. Je ne veux pas avoir à t'enchainer une deuxieme fois ou pis. Soyons d'accord.

\- Tout ce que tu voudras!》

Elle se pencha en avant, deposant sa tête sur l'epaule de Sakuya. Elle sentait son coeur battre et toutes ses hormones bouillirent en lui. D'un geste souple et léger, elle défit les chaînes qui l'entravaient en le soulevant sous les aisselles. Le subclass toussa, relevé trop brusquement à son gout. Il ouvrit les yeux et observa un peu mieux ce qui se trouvait autour de lui. Il aperçut le duo de l'avarice et un frisson le parcouru. Il agrippa les épaules de la vampire plus petite que lui et tenta de reculer.

《Ils ne sont là que pour l'escorte dehors. Tant que je suis là, ils ne te toucheront même pas.》murmura Bloody tears dans son oreille.

Lawless détourna le regard, remarquant bien qu'il l'avait déjà vu. Licht quitta la piece en premier, suivi de son servamp puis de Sakuya, épaulé par Bloody tears.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Mahiru se réveilla doucement. Il entendait des voix. Il les connaissait toutes. Pourtant, il n'arrivait pas à les discerner les unes des autres. Elles semblaient se disputer. Peut-être qu'il se passait quelque chose à coté?

Il se leva doucement, massant ses paupières, puis se mit sur ses pieds. Les cris prenait en puissance à chaque seconde. Il semblait que quelqu'un hurlait litteralement. Kuro entra en trombe dans la piece.

《Mahiru, ne sors pas!》

Le lycéen ne bougeait pas, encore dans les vapes.

《Attends... il se passe quoi?》

Kuro grommela un "quelle plaie" et soupira.

《C'est par rapport au subclass que Bloody tears a apporté. Misono est absolument contre, mais elle refuse de l'écouter...》

Un grand fracas parvint à leurs oreilles et le mur du salon trembla.

《Vient, il ne faut pas rester dans le coin.》

Kuro attrapa Mahiru par la taille et ouvrit la fenetre.

《Non! Laisse-moi faire!》

Il se debattu furieusement et s'extirpa de l'emprise de son servamp. Il ouvrit brusquement la porte et tomba nez-à-nez avec un eclair blanc que Kuro prit de plein fouet, passant au-dessus de lui. Lily, armé de sa faux, courru vers la vampire, déviant les eclairs furieux avec celle-ci. Sakuya gisait à ses pieds tandis que Lawless tentait de tenir Licht, prêt à clouer les deux vampires au sol. Les subclass regardaient, muets. Misono bouillonait.

《Je ne tolèrerais pas que ce subclass reste ici! Il a failli nous coûter la vie! Il te désobeira!

\- Et moi je te dis que je le prends à ma charge personelle!》

Cette phrase de bloody tears, montant plus dans les aigus que les précédentes, fut suivi d'un geste large. Elle agrippa ses mains autour du cou de Lily. Elle murmura quelque chose de son oreille, accompagné d'un court rire du servamp de la luxure. Elle foudroya sur place celui-ci, envoyant une foule d'éclair sur sa gorge. La charge éléctrique était si forte que son hurlement ne perçait pas même sa gorge. Celle-ci brulait. Il laissait sa faux tomber du bout de ses doigts, heurtant le sol avant de se dissiper dans l'air.Les yeux du servamp se fermirent doucement quand elle détacha ses mains rouges de sang. La chaîne entre Misono et Lily se rompit de force alors que la luxure tombait dans le coma. Licht s'était brusquemment stoppé. Le rupin s'arrèta net et observait la vampire approcher. Ses yeux verts percants l'observaient à travers sa masse rouge.

《Tu ne croyais tout de même pas que tu allais faire le poids?》

Sa voix était éssouflée sous l'effort. Licht se détendu, Lawless le lachant doucement. Misono restait bloqué. Il observait Lily, puis elle. Mahiru, au bout du couloir, était muet, ne sachant à quoi penser en premier. Sakuya tremblait aux pieds de Bloody tears, presque couché sur le sol, sur ses coudes. Kuro gisait sur le sol du salon, respirant doucement et en de grandes bouffées d'air, soufflant comme il le pouvait, touché aux poumons.

Bloody tears fit signe à Sakuya de se relever, lui tendant la main. Il poussa sur ses cuisses et se releva d'un geste large. Elle tourna la tête et demanda à Mahiru de s'approcher. D'abord hésitant, il fit un pas en arriere. Misono restait planté là, observant Lily qui remuait faiblement.

《Sa...Sakuya?》

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Une pitite review c: ?

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plait c:

Je reflechis encore à comment l'histoire va tourner après cette altercation assez... electrique...

Brefouille.

Biz biz le peuple :3


	7. Chapter 7

Mahiru restait planté là. Sakuya s'était soudainement figé. Tous retenaient leurs souffles. Bloody tears prit la main du subclass et s'avança doucement vers le lycéen, la lui tendant. Des larmes perlaient aux coins des yeux de Mahiru. Un large sourire éclaircissait son visage pleurant.

Sakuya se défit de l'emprise de la servamp et se précipita vers le jeune homme, l'enlacant et enfouissant son visage dans sa nuque. Mahiru ne parvenait pas à encercler le torse de Sakuya, pleurant seulement dans ses bras. Il se laissa tomber sur ses genoux, suivi du vampire qui s'était egalement mis à pleurer.

Licht recula et se laissa tomber dans les bras de Hyde, surpris. Misono ne bougeait plus, comprennant de plus en plus la situation. Bloody tears s'écarta d'eux et vint se placer au-dessus de Lily. Elle mordit son poignet et le porta à la bouche du vampire dont la gorge reprennait doucement son allure d'origine, permettant au vampire de respirer plus ou moins doucement. Le sang coulait sur ses lèvres blanches. Une fois la blessure de son poignet refermé, elle se dirigea vers Kuro. Contrairement à ce qu'elle avait fait avec Lily, elle referma la porte et ce fut silence radio dans le manoir. Les subclass se dispersèrent soudainement. Il ne restait que Julie et Marie, restées aux cotés de Lily qui reprennait doucement mais sûrement ses esprits.

Sakuya et Mahiru continuaient de s'enlacer tendrement. Sakuya recula la tete et chercha le regard de Mahiru. Le lycéen regardait dans ses iris rouges ses pupilles dilatées qui ne laissait qu'un mince trait de carmin. Mahiru trouva la force de mettre ses bras sur les epaules du subclass et se redressa sur ses genoux. Sakuya le saisit au niveau des omoplates et lui permit de rester près de lui, tout en l'aidant à se tenir. Du revers de ses doigts, le vampire recueilli quelques larmes sur la joue humide du jeune homme qui faisait battre son coeur.

Mahiru se laissa faire et continua de sourire.

Misono rebroussait chemin et remontait les escaliers, suivi de Lawless et Licht, alors que Sakuya et Mahiru s'embrassaient maladroitement. Leurs lèvres s'etaient rencontrées d'un geste fluide et d'intentions réciproques. Leurs doigts se crispaient et chacun retenait son souffle pour ne pas interrompre l'autre. Finalement, ils se séparèrent brusquement en entendant un bruit de claque fulgurant. Sakuya serrait Mahiru contre lui, le protegeant automatiquement contre une quelconque menace.

Un second bruit de ce style ce fit entendre, puis la porte du salon fut brusquement heurtée, faisant vibrer le sol de marbre.

Sakuya se releva, faisant signe à Mahiru de rester à terre au cas où ça se gaterait. Le subclass s'approchait lentement de la porte. Celle-ci s'ouvrit soudain, decouvrant Bloody tears, à terre, Kuro au-dessus d'elle. Il était entre ses cuisses ouvertes, une main sur sa cuisse gauche, l'autre dans ses cheveux, maintenant fermement sa tête au sol. Son visage plongé dans son cou, du sang s'écoulait de ses lèvres blanches, tombant sur le parquet. On voyait clairement que ses jambes tremblaient alors que la vampire ne bougeait pas, se laissant faire. Mahiru relacha un hocquet de surprise tandis que Sakuya reculait lentement.

《Ah. Kuro... tu veux que je lui explique? Tu n'as plus vraiment le choix là...》

Sleepy ash se décrocha doucement de sa nuque, se lèchant allegrement les lèvres et les canines. Il soupira.

《Quelle plaie...》

Il se releva lentement, essuyant sa bouche du revers de sa main, relachant Bloody tears qui se redressait calmement tout en compressant la morsure avec sa main gauche. Il reprit sa forme de chaton et partit se rouler en boule sur le canapé. La vampire invita Sakuya et Mahiru à se rapprocher. Ils hésitèrent d'abord, puis avancèrent calmement vers elle. Une fois à un bon mètre d'elle, elle se releva et designa Kuro du doigt.

《Vois-tu Mahiru, ce vampire fait parti de la catégorie des difficiles et des têtus. Monsieur a decrété depuis un peu plus d'un siècle, car j'étais encore vivante à cette époque, que le sang, c'est bon, mais qu'il ne faut pas forcer, parcequ'un humain c'est fragile. Doooooonc monsieur attends d'être au bord de la rupture, juste avant ses chaleurs, pour s'abreuver un peu.

\- Pourquoi il n'a pas accepté alors ?! Je lui avais proposé! Et puis c'est quoi ces histoires de chaleurs?!》

Elle invita les jeunes gens à s'asseoir et elle les suivi, degageant Kuro du revers de la main et prenant sa place.

《Bon. Pour faire simple, ces chaleurs, c'est comme pour les animaux: je te fais pas un dessin. Vu qu'à peu près tous les servamps possèdent leurs organes génitaux, ils sont toujours atteints par les hormones et ce pour toujours. Ainsi, il arrive regulierement dans l'année qu'ils aient leurs chaleurs. Kuro a de la chance, il ne les a qu'aux alentours de son anniversaire, alors que Lawless les a à peu près tous les mois. Pour ma part, je n'en ai pas, mais ce n'est pas pour autant que je me refuse ce genre de plaisirs charnels... C'est peut-être marrant dis comme ça mais ça l'est souvent moins pour les eves.

\- Pourquoi?

\- Laisse-moi finir. Même les subclass en ont, sauf les plus jeunes bien entendu. Et pour passer ses chaleurs, il faut... enfin voilà quoi, je vais pas te faire un dessin. Donc ils choisissent des partenaires...

\- Je vois toujours pas le rapport...

\- aaaAAAAAAAh. Stop. Laisse-moi finir. Donc je reprends. Pour les servamps, les partenaires sont souvent les eves, par dépit de qui que ce soit d'autre, sauf que manque de pot: tant que le partenaire est en vie, il devra "s'accoupler" entre guillemets avec celui-ci. Dooooonc pour Kuro, moi qui ait été son eve et partenaire, il n'a pas vraiment le choix.

\- Mais comment ça il n'a pas le choix? demanda alors Sakuya, surpris. Les subclass peuvent le faire avec qui ils souhaitent, et je ne voit pas en quoi ils n'ont pas le choix?!

\- Je parle pour les servamps. Pour les subclass, c'est à leur bon vouloir de passer les chaleurs avec ou sans partenaire, au pluriel ou non. Pour les servamps, tant qu'ils ne sont pas soulagés par leur partenaire, elles ne partiront pas. Un mot à ajouter Kuro?》

Le chaton grommela.

《Ne croyez pas que je me suis amusé à vouloir m'accoupler avec elle pendant mes précédentes chaleurs... j'ai trouvé d'autres partenaires entre temps.

\- Comment ça? demanda alors Mahiru. Tu as trouvé comment une partenaire si tu n'avais pas eu d'eve entre temps?

\- A l'époque, trouver une jeune fille volontaire qui n'en a plus pour longtemps c'était assez facile.》

Cette remarque lança un froid dans la pièce qui ne manqua pas de frigorifier le lycéen. Sakuya fronçait les sourcils.

《Tsubaki ne m'a jamais parlé de ce genre de chose. Ils nous avaient bien expliqué les chaleurs pour nous mais lui...

\- Tu ne l'as jamais vu fricoter avec quelqu'un ?

\- Non! Jamais avec un humain ou un autre servamp vu qu'il veut leur faire la peau!

\- Et les subclass?》

Sakuya s'arrèta net. Il avait bien aperçu un jour Berukia et Tsubaki un peu trop proche.

《J'ai rien dit》

Bloody tears soupira doucement et rit presque alors que le vampire de la paresse se tournait en grommelant. Mahiru restait curieux.

《Mais, intervint le lycéen, si pour faire passer ses chaleurs il doit s'accoupler, alors...

\- Oui oui, il n'a pas vraiment le choix. De toutes manières il cédera de lui-meme》

Elle tapota l'arrière train du chaton et se mit à rire.

《C'est un dominant, il n'aura aucun mal à me faire comprendre ce qu'il veut!》

Le chaton se retourna et cracha. Mahiru fut un peu surpris mais se mit à rire également.

《Ce genre de choses... ça ne te ressemble tellement pas! Mais enfin bon, c'est normal après tout: tu es la paresse, pas la luxure!》

Bloody tears sourit doucement alors que Kuro grognait dans son coin.

《Mais... arrèta Sakuya. Comment allons-nous faire avec le duo de la luxure d'ailleurs... je comprends bien que je suis indesirable et que ça risque d'être compliqué, mais il ne serait pas mieux que je m'en aille?》

La vampire claqua sa langue.

《Tu restes ici, et que ce soit bien clair. Pour ça, je vais m'arranger avec Lily. Il comprendra beaucoup mieux que son stupide eve casse-bonbons. Ne t'en fait pas pour ça. Et puis je pense que l'on aura toute la nuit pour réflechir.》

Elle pointa son doigt vers la grande horloge au-dessus de l'entrée principale.

《Il est dejà 21h57. Il n'y a presque aucun bus et on ne va pas déranger le chauffeur pour si peu. Et puis il y a de la place pour dormir ici. Je vais m'arranger avec Lily, mais laissons-lui un peu de temps voulez-vous. Je ne pense pas qu'il soit encore en etat de parler même avec un peu de mon sang...》

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

《Je n'aurais jamais cru que même cette mèche-folle accepte que je reste avec vous cette nuit...

\- Ils savent qu'entre toi et moi... enfin...voila quoi.》

Mahiru et Sakuya avaient finis dans la même chambre afin d'éviter tous problemes relatifs au subclass.

Sakuya enlaca Mahiru par derrière et deposa sa tête sur son épaule. Le lyceen se crispa soudainement, sentant le rythme de son propre coeur s'accélerer.

《Tu peux le dire tu sais... moi je t'aime de la même maniere.》

Sakuya embrassa doucement la joue du jeune homme et se décolla de celui-ci pour aller dans la salle de bain. Mahiru ne bougeait pas, observant le sol, rouge tomate. Sakuya s'arrèta dans l'entrée de la salle de bain et rit doucement.

《Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Mahimahi? Quelque chose ne va pas avec ça? Tu préfères que l'on en parle plus et qu'on laisse tomber ce genre de choses entre nous? Ça ne me dérange pas tu sais... je ferais tout pour toi...》

Le lyceen remua la tête et se tourna vers le vampire, toujours rouge.

《Mais... nous sommes deux garcons! Et puis... comment je pourrais savoir si je suis vraiment amoureux de toi? Enfin... je pense que tu comprends... c'est juste que je n'y connais rien...》

Sakuya afficha un sourire tendre et déposa sa serviette au bord de l'evier de la salle de bain avant de retourner auprès du jeune homme.

《Il y aurait un moins très simple pour toi, mais je ne veux pas m'en mêler tant que tu ne me le demande pas.》

Mahiru leva ses yeux noisettes vers les grands iris sangs du subclass.

《Dis-moi Sakuya... je veux savoir... ça m'a vraiment fait mal quand tu étais absent... je pensais tout le temps à comment Tsubaki te traitait... et j'avais si peur que le C3 t'attrape... Dis-moi Sakuya.. je veux être sûr de ce que je ressens!》

Mahiru rougissait toujours plus. Ses manières auraient semblées être celles d'une petite fille. le vampire en riait interieurement, préferant se taire plutot que de prendre le risque de vexer l'amour de sa vie d'immortel.

Il s'approcha doucement du lycéen et glissa sa main sur sa hanche, ce qui arrèta net l'humain. Mahiru écarquilla ses yeux, les pupilles dilatées et les joues cramoisies.

《Mahiru... Regarde-toi... ton corps tout entier le hurle...》

Mahiru rit doucement et prit une voix de défi.

《Et qu'est-ce qui te ferais bien penser ça? Mon corps est celui d'un humain, pas d'un vampire!

\- Pourtant, si peu de choses te séparent de l'immortalité...》

Sakuya glissa sa tête dans sa nuque, grattant la peau de son cou avec ses canines effilées. Mahira hissa un court moment et déposa ses mains sur les trapèzes du subclass qui ne cessait de frotter ses crocs contre sa chair vierge.

《Il n'y a que toi qui puisse le voir... je ne veux pas te montrer ce genre de choses... pas maintenant... et pas à toi.》

Sakuya passa lentement sa langue sur son cou, petit à petit, recouvrant toute cette partie de son corps avec un fin voile de salive fraiche. Mahiru gémissait presque. Sa gorge contenait le son tant bien que mal alors que le vampire continuait de torturer son pauvre corps.

《Je... Sakuya...》

Le vampire passait une main sous le pull du lycéen, l'autre dans ses cheveux bruns anarchiques, tendant sa nuque vers lui.

《Sakuya... tu... tu es en chaleur c'est ça?》

Le vampire grognait et finit par relever la tête.

《Tu as compris... mais... Mahiru. Pas toi. Arrète moi si je vais trop loin...》

Il renfonca son visage dans la clavicule du jeune homme mais fut arreté net dans sa course par sa main prudente.

《Sakuya... ça voudrait dire que je vais devenir ton partenaire si je te laisse faire?

\- Mahiru, arrète tes bêtises... juste, arrète-moi quand tu penses que c'est trop pour toi. Je ne veux pas te forcer dans mes chaleurs...

\- Mais, reprit Mahiru en montant le menton de Sakuya à sa hauteur avec sa main, si je me laisse faire... est-ce que tu voudras bien... me faire tout ça? Enfin je veux dire... tout simplement me penetrer et faire de moi ton partenaire?》

Sakuya s'arrèta net et saisit Mahiru par la taille pour le porter jusqu'au lit. Il l'assit, lui faisant relacher un hocquet. Le vampire se mit à genou au pied du lit et reprit lentement.

《Mahiru. On a le droit qu'une fois à cette experience. Cette première fois, c'est toi qui la choisit. Comment tu veux être, avec qui tu veux être, où tu veux qu'elle ait lieu, de quel manière tu veux qu'elle soit: c'est ton choix. Si tu veux que ce soit dans mes chaleurs, avec moi, dans ce lit, nu et sans la moindre protection ni experience, alors je peux faire ça. Mais si le moindre détail ne va pas, alors je ne te ferais rien.》

Le lycéen n'eut pour seule reponse d'embrasser Sakuya, l'enlacant tendrement. Il le relacha doucement et colla son front au sien.

《Le plus simple c'est d'essayer... Je pensais à ce genre de choses avant... ça me parait tellement irréel... On dirait un rêve. Mais si tu veux bien me prendre, alors... fait en sorte que je ne l'oublie jamais...

\- Bien reçu》

Sakuya se releva et se pencha au-dessus de lui, capturant ses lèvres dans un sourire malicieux, se déposant doucement sur le lit, laissant Mahiru prendre ses aises. Le jeune homme laissait ses mains courir le long de ses trapèzes saillant, poussant sa veste de jogging de part et d'autre de ses épaules, faisant doucement glisser les manches sur ses bras. Sakuya se laissait faire, l'aidant en retirant lui-meme sa veste et son t-shirt, sans même laisser le temps au lycéen de s'y attaquer.

《C'est l'autre partie du corps qui te pose un problème, n'est-ce pas?》

Mahiru se mordit doucement la lèvre alors que le rythme de sa respiration augmentait doucement et que son coeur se serrait. Le lycéen vint cueillir ses lèvres à nouveau et y déposa doucement les siennes.

《Deshabille-moi, et nous verrons bien où tout cela nous mène...》

La voix mielleuse de Mahiru faisait fondre le vampire.

《Bien compris Mahimahi》

Il fondit sur lui, l'embrassant plus fougueusement, immiscant sa langue entre ses lèvres fines et roses, puis il deposa ses mains sur son corps vierge.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

《Tu es sûre que c'est vraiment une bonne idée de les laisser seuls tous les deux dans une chambre? Je ne pense pas que ce soit vraiment une mauvaise idée en soit mais je n'aimerais pas trop qu'il lui fasse du mal...

\- aaaAAAh si seulement tu étais un peu plus réceptif et observateur... tu n'as pas vu l'éclat qui briiiiiillait dans ses yeux!》

Bloody tears se mit debout sur le lit et effectua une rapide pirouette.

《C'est de l'amour mon petit Kuro, de l'amour!

\- Descend de là, tu me donnes de l'hurticaire...

\- Oh aller... je sais que tu l'aimes bien ton petit Mahiru, mais il a besoin de grandir...》

Kuro se redressa soudainement sur le lit.

《Comment ça grandir... ne me dit pas que...

\- Lily ne t'as pas dit alors... mais oui, Sakuya est en pleines chaleurs depuis un petit bout de temps d'ailleurs. Je ne pense pas que Mahiru va le laisser faire aussi facilement sans réclamer un peu de plaisir pour lui aussi. Et puis il faut bien qu'il se forge une experience lui aussi...》

La paresse soupira et se laissa retomber en arrière, rattrapé par le matelas moelleux.

《Ah ça me manquait pas ces histoires de chaleurs...

\- Je te le fais pas dire. Pourtant ça sert pour attraper des subclass. Enfin bon. 》

Elle se rassit sur le lit et se laissa tomber sur Kuro qui miaula dans sa forme humaine.

《Ça fait longtemps que j'ai pas dormi avec toi dans un grand lit comme celui-ci...》

Elle bailla largement et s'étira lentement. Elle tapa doucement le dos de Sleepy Ash et se recroquevilla sur elle-même.

《Tu te souviens l'époque où je venais tout juste de revivre? C'est fou comme c'est dejà si loin... aujourd'hui tellement de choses ont changées! Quand je suis revenue à cette époque-ci, je croyais que j'avais fini dans l'au-delà. C'est fou...

\- Et encore, t'as pas vécu les époques hippie et punk...

\- Raconte-moi Kuro!》

Le vampire grommela doucement. Il passa une main dans les mèches rouges de Bloody tears et soupira doucement, brossant son crâne.

《Bah, je suis sur que ça t'aurais plu...》

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

《Lichtaaaaaaaan pourquoi tu ne veux pas me laisser prendre ma douche avec toiiiii...》

L'angelot poussait de l'autre coté de la porte de la salle de bain pour éviter au vampire de s'y immiscer.

《Vas-t-en sale demon! Va déposer tes yeux ailleurs que sur mon corps pur!

\- Aller Lichtaaaaaaaaan laisse-moi!!! Je garderais les yeux fermés... Promis!

\- Non!

\- Alleeeeeeeer!

\- Noooon!

\- Alleeeeeeeeeeeeeer!

\- Si tu continues je vais te fendre le crâne à coups de bottes!

\- Oh Lichtaaaaan alleeeeer... pourquoi tu ne veux paaaaaaas?》

Dans un coup de rein fulgurant, Licht referma la porte et la maintint ainsi avec toute sa force. Lawless se tut soudain et s'arrèta de pousser la porte.

《Q'est-ce qui ne va pas Lichtan... d'habitude tu aimes bien que je soit avec toi quand tu prends un bain... il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas?

\- C'est qui cette vampire?》

Hyde se laissa glisser contre la porte et s'assit sur le sol de la chambre, adossé à l'entrée de la salle de bain. Licht restait contre la porte, la maintenant fermement clouée.

《Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir mon ange?

\- Tout.

\- Ah tu es exigent mon p'tit ange...》

Hyde soupira un court instant et reprit.

《Licht, il faut que tu saches qu'elle n'est théoriquement pas une vraie servamp... sa creation a été absolument accidentelle. Elle est morte d'un coup de baïonette dans le coeur après avoir été empoisonnée à l'arsenic. Quand tu voulais tuer quelqu'un à l'époque, on y allait pas à la légère. À la base, elle était une enfant des quartiers pourris. Elle est une enfant de bordel selon Nii-san. Elle a grandit dans la rue, adopté par une vieille sorcière qui cherchait une héritiere pour sa boutique dans un quartier plus favorable, assez renomé. Bon... la vieille était pas tres nette non plus mais au moins elle s'en est relativement bien occupé. Elle a rencontré Nii-san par hasard.

\- Et toi, comment tu l'as rencontrée?

\- Moi? Je m'étais fait rétamer la tronche dans un bar et jeté dehors. Nii-san l'a persuadé de me récupérer et de s'occuper de moi. Donc voilà.

\- Elle a été ton eve?

\- Elle a eté notre eve à tous, pendant plus ou moins longtemps. La première en son genre.

\- Donc la différence entre vous tous, c'est que elle elle a été humaine avant?

\- C'est plus compliqué que ça Lichtan. À dire vrai, on ne sait nous même plus vraiment. La vraie différence est qu'elle n'a pas été créé par notre créateur.

\- Comment pouvez-vous être sûrs alors que c'est une servamp?

\- Elle peut tout faire comme nous! Créer des subclass, tuer des subclass en les mordant... enfin voilà quoi!》

Le pianiste ouvrit subitement la porte de la salle de bain, faisant tomber le servamp sur le sol.

《Comment l'avez-vous créé !?》

Hyde fuya le regard de Licht et répondit à mi-voix.

《Quand elle a été empoisonnée, nous étions tous ses servamps. Alors nous avons de nouveau fait un vote. A l'unanimité.》

《Vous avez choisi d'en faire une subclass à partir de tous vos sangs.》

《Exact》

Licht recula doucement. Il s'agrippa à l'évier et fronça les sourcils.

《Mais... de quoi est-elle le servamp alors?

\- Nous ne l'avons jamais su. On a decrété à la vue de son état suicidaire après son réveil que la tristesse est ce qui lui allait le mieux même si ce n'est plus du tout d'actualité...》

Un silence pesant s'en suivi.

《N'en parle plus, j'en sais assez pour l'instant je pense...

\- Probablement plus que Mahiru. Il n'a pas l'air au courant. Il l'a prend à la légère je pense. Mais c'est mieux ainsi.》

Hyde se releva et massa son crâne avant de se retourner et d'adresser un sourire joueur à son eve.

《Alors ce bain?》

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Voila voila c:

Chapitre corrigé!

ET MERCI COOKIIIIIIIIIIIIE (qui a laissé une review alors qu'elle a jugé l'histoire et pas les fautes d'orthographe :'D)

Je vais donc répondre un peu à cette review ici x)

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

\- J'avais exactement la même réaction concernant les ocs... Les amourettes ça va deux minutes hein (ça sent toujours le bon gros fantasme d'adolescente moyenne) (tiendrais-je à dire que le "d'habitude j'aime pas" m'a fait sincerement plaisir xD)

\- SakuMahi c'est le feu: avec Kuro, Mahiru fait un peu mega-dominé et joue le role du pauvre gars qui sauve Kuro d'une depression certaine alors qUE BORDEL LAISSEZ LE DORMIR.

\- LAWLICHT IS MY SHIT

\- En somme, les persos feront pas grand chose, dans la mesure où c'est une fanfiction rated T (donc voilà voilà) mais qui sait... un jour C:

\- Peut-on réellement considérer que les chaleurs ont une influence sur Hyde quand il est avec son Lichtounet?... bonne question x)

\- Je croyais que le fandom français de Servamp était mort, merci de me faire garder espoir TvT

\- ET ENCORE MERCIIIIIIIIIIII POUR LA REVIEW BORDEL :DDDDDD


	8. Chapter 8

« Tu penses vraiment que j'ai fait le bon choix Lily ? »

La luxure s'approchait doucement de la table de la salle à manger, une tasse de café à la main. Les rideaux étaient fermés, canalisant la douce lumière de ce matin d'hiver. Il s'assit en face de Misono, souriant comme à son habitude.

« On ne peut pas encore vraiment savoir, mais je fis pleinement confiance à Bloody tears. Si elle se comporte ainsi, jusqu'à avoir recours à la violence, c'est qu'elle est persuadée de ce qu'elle dit.

\- Il en faut vraiment aussi peu ?

\- Tu ne pourrais même pas l'imaginer »

Misono, encore dans son pyjama crème aux bordures bordeaux de coton, buvait tranquillement sa tasse de thé pafumée.

« Dis-moi Lily… par rapport aux autres servamps, ils pensent la même chose que toi ?

\- Probablement. Elle fait partie de mes meilleures eves, avant ceux de la famille Alicein bien sûr.

\- Je vois... »

Lily finit d'un traiy son café et se leva doucement pour partir vers le couloir.

« Je vais préparer tes affaires pour aujourd'hui. Je vais aller réveiller Hyde et Licht. Ils voulaient aller visiter un peu Tokyo.

\- Tu pourrais aller réveiller Bloody tears pour moi ? J'aimerais lui parler de Tsubaki. »

Lily s'arreta un instant, observant Misono.

« Tu ne veux pas que j'aille réveiller le subclass ?

\- Non… Laisse-le avec Mahiru. Je veux essayer de lui faire confiance. »

Lily rit doucement avant de s'executer.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

La porte toquait doucement. Hyde ouvrit un œil, puis l'autre. Il bailla largement.

« Oui oui Lily, j'ai compris... »

Le toquement cessa et quelques sons de pas suivirent avant de disparaître petit à petit que le servamp s'eclipsait. Lawless se releva doucement, toujours habillé de sa chemise et son veston orange. Il tourna la tête en direction de son angelot à coté de lui, torse nu. Le servamp se cambr vers lui, elbrassant doucement son cou et son épaule avant de plus se pencher au-essus de lui, passant a main gauche dans ses cheveux. Son autre main caressai doucement son épaule dénudée et froide. Le pianiste grogna et tenta de se recouvrir de la couverture. Hyde tirait cependant lui aussi, dévoilant les abdominaux blancs de l'eve. Licht, le visage dégagé de ses cheveux, se retourna vers son servamp, grognant à nouveau et se frottant es yeux alors que celui-ci sortait du lit calmement.

« Welches Uhr ist es ? _Quelle heure est-il ?_

\- L'heure de te lever mon ange. On doit aller visiter Tokyo tout les deux... »

Le pianiste s'etendit sur le lit prenant place sur la totalité du matelas, la couverture au ras des fesses. Il était completement nu, sans même se soucier de Lawless qui se brossait les dents en le regardant.

« Allons Lichtan, ce n'était pas assez hier soir ? »

L'angelot grogna, observant du coin de son œil fatigué le servamp qui souriant malicieusement.

« Va crever… Tu m'as défoncé le cul et maintenant j'ai tellement mal qu'il faudrait me laisser dans mon repos divin…

\- Aaah mon Lichtounet… toi et ta finesse angélique. »

Lawless rit un instant et s'éclipsa à nouveau dans la salle de bain. Licht se releva doucement sur ses bras, passant une main dans ses cheveux. Il passa sa main dans le vide à coté du lit dans le but de trouver la serviette de bain qui était son seul et unique vetement de la veille à proprement dire. Il la saisit et la porta à lui avant de s'asseoir au brd du lit en faisant basculer ses jammbes dans le vide à leur tour. Il entoura sa taillle de la serviette, faisant un solide nœud.

« Manquerais plus qu'il veuille de mon cul le matin. »

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Lily toqua à nouveau à la porte. Pas de réponse. Il soupira et poussa doucement la porte.

Il savait bien que ces deux-là et le sommeil…

La luxure entra doucement et s'approcha du lit à tatons, se référant à l'unique et faible lumière provenant du couloir. Il tomba sur la table de chevet et chercha à discerner parmis les orceaux de membres lesquelles appartenaient à Bloody tears. Il finit par trouver son mollet habillé de résille et caressa doucement sa pain. Elle gémit doucement.

« Kuro, nan… pas le matin... s'teu'plait...»

Lily rit doucement, ce qui finit par ramener Bloody tears à a réalité. Elle releva mollement la tête et reconnu la silhouette d'All of love à contre-jour.

« Ah c'est toi… Bouge pas. »

Doucement, elle saisit la jambe de Kuro qui entourait sa taille et retira sa tete de son épaule en a redéposant délicatement sur le matelas. Il grommela un instant puis se tourna vers la tête de lit, paralllèle à lui. Bloody tears s'extirpa patiemment du lit, faisant attention à ne pas faire grincer le lit.

« Viens c'est bon... »

Elle se laissa glisser sur les draps et sortit derrière Lily.

Elle referma avec delicatesse la porte derrière elle, laissant Kuro dans son sommeil. Elle bailla largement, se frottant les yeux, avant de se tourner vers Lily avec des poches sous ceux-ci.

« Quelque chose ne va pas Lily ?

\- Misono aimerait te parler.

\- Il veut quoi encore lui pour me reveiller aussi tot…

\- Il est 9h30.

\- Oui bah pour une vampire c'est pas top. Enfin bon, il veut quoi ?

\- Il veut que vous discutiez de Tsubaki seul à seul.

\- Sans Sakuya ?

\- Il veut essayer de lui faire confiance pour cette fois, alors laissons-le faire. »

Bloody tears rit doucement, craquant sa nuque.

« Bien bien, alors allons. Mais d'abord je prends mon petit déjeuner hein ! »

Lily rit également puis ils se dirigèrent tous deux vers la salle à manger.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

« Sakkun… tu as bien dormi ? »

Le subclass, couché sur le coté, brossait doucement du bout des doigts les cheveux de Mahiru. Les boucles brunes se melaient doucement dans ses doigts, s'emmelant gracieusement autour de ceux-ci. Mahiru était couché sur le dos, observant doucement Sakuya, relevé sur ses coudes.

« Oui Mahimahi… et toi, tu as bien dormi j'espère ?

\- J'ai encore un peu mal, mais rien de bien grave ! »

Sakuya s'affola soudain.

« Tu es sur que tu n'as pas trop mal ? J'y suis peut-etre allé trop fort ?! »

Mahiru rougit alors, remuant ses mains au-dessus de lui.

« Nan, nan ! Tou était parfait ! C'est juste que ça fait encore un peu mal ! Je ne sens presque rien, vraiment !

\- Tu es sur Mahiru ?!

\- Oui vraiment ! »

Sakuya posa une main sur son coeur et vint embrasser sa main.

« Je m'en voudrais vraiment si tu avais vraiment eu très mal…

\- Nan vraiment, je te le jure... »

Le subclass se recoucha doucement, gardant la main du lyéen dans la sienne, brossant doucement le revers de celle-ci. Il souriait tendrement, les yeux pétillants et les joues rosies.

« Mahimahi, je suis tellement heureux... »

Le juene homme sourit doucement. Il se rapprocha de Sakuya, collant son front au sien.

« On pourrait le refaire si tu en a envie…

\- Vraiment ?! »

Sakuya ouvrit la bouche pour découvrir ses canines en un splendide sourire.

« Vraiment Mahiru ?!

\- Oui… Ca m'a fait plaisir... »

Sakuya posait une min sur sa bouche, tout content.

« On pourrait essayer dans l'autre sens si tu veux, ça ne me pose pas de problemes !

\- Tu veux dire… toi… sur moi ?

\- Ca ne me pose pas de rpoblemes ! On pourrait au moins essayer !

\- Comme… comme tu veux Sakuya…

\- Nan ! »

Sakuya se redressa à nouveau et passa ses deux bras des deux cotés de la tete de Mahiru.

« C'est toi qui décide ! »

Le ycéen détourna le regard.

« Je… je ne sais pas vraiment… ça m'initmide encore ce genre de choses… Peut-etre quand je serais un peu plus expérimenté alors…

\- D'accord Mahimahi, mais je ne te force pas hein ! »

Sakuya se recoucha soudaiement et enfoui son visage dans le torse nu de Mahiru.

« Je t'aime tellement... »

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Bloody tears arrivait doucement dans a salle à manger. Misono était assis sur une des chaises, consultant son carnet de note. Licht et Lawless étaient à table, mangeant calmement le petit déjeuner. Licht avait pris le dernier croissant après avoir piqué la main du vampire avec sa fourchette jusqu'au sang. Hyde pleurnichait devant sa main Dodo débarquait derrière la vampire pour la main de l'avarice. Elle vint doucement s'asseoir à coté de Misono, portant sa main aux petits cookies de chocolat blanc. Elle en porta un à ses lèvres.

« Alors, tu voulais me parler ? »

Licht et Lawless s'interrompirent soudain. La vampire croqua sèchement dans le gateau récoletant les mietttes avec sa main libre sous ses lèvres.

« A propos de Tsubaki. »

Elle avala la bouchée d'un seul trait et y ajouta les miettes qui finirent de la même manière. Misono jtta un regard du coin de l'oeil au duo de l'avarice qui avait cessé de bouger d'un cil.

« Je sais déjà que c'est au sujet de Tsubaki. Tu n'aurais pas peur de quelque chose ? »

Son regard percant vert vint défier ses iris amethystes tremblants. Sa pupille de serpent semblait sonder son ame, à la recherche de la source de toutes ces hormones de peur. Misono fronca les sourcils, répondant à son défi. Il soupira.

« On pourrait aller discuter de ça ailleurs ? »

La vampire saisit trois cookies dans sa main et se leva. Misono se leva également et s'eclipsa de la salle à manger, suivi de la servamp.

Dodo soupira, n'ayant absolument rien à faire sur la blessure de Hyde, déjà refermée.

« Il ne s'entendait déjà pas à la base, alors pour se battre hier soir, ils ont vraiment du se creper le chignon à un très haut point… C'est gavant.

\- Non, vraiment pas du tout, fit remarquer Licht. Moi non plus je la sens pas…

\- Lichtan... »

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Misono arrivait dans le salon. Il s'assit sur le canapé, suivi de Bloody tears, en face de lui.

« Lily m'avait raconté que tu étais l'une des dernières personnes à avoir personnellement connu le créateur des servamps, mis à part Tsubaki. T'as-t-il parlé de lui ?

\- Pas vraiment. Il mentionnait souvent sa toute dernière création et ses capacitées, mais rien de plus. »

Un silence pesant s'installa.

« Je voulais savoir si…

\- Je voudrais que tu saches, coupa Bloody tears, que parmis tous les servamps, Tsubaki se démarque par une chose très simple, d'après ce que j'ai bien compris du créateur des servamps : Tsubaki a été créé pour faire quelque chose, quelque chose qu'aurait voulu faire le créateur lui-même, mais dont il ne connaissait pas les protocoles ni les effets, ni encore la méthode pour le faire. Tsubaki est une alternative sanglante à son but. Et c'est également cette chose qui a fait de moi son petit cobaye volontaire, parce que c'était ce que je voulais aussi.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'était ? »

Bloody tears rit doucement en fermant les yeux, portant à ses lèvres un des trois cookies, le grattant sous ses crocs percant sa lèvre inferieure.

« A toi de le trouver. »

Misono grognait entre ses dents. Bloody tears ferma ses yeux, croquant enfin dans le gateau au chocolat.

« Je ne pense pas que tu mettras beaucoup de temps quand ça commencera, mais base toi sur le fait que mon reveil n'est pas accidentel. Sa devrait te suffire. Tu es loin d'etre stupide. »

Elle se leva, machant mollement son cookie.

« Nan ! J'ai une autre question ! »

Elle ne prit même pas la peine de se retourner.

« Pourquoi les servamps te considèrent avec autant de confiance ? »

Elle rit doucement et se tourna légèrement, croisant l regard du jeune homme.

« Je ne le sais pas moi-même. C'est à eux qu'il faut le demander. »

Sur ces paroles, elle sortit du salon, engouffrant dans sa bouche un nouveau cookie.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Mahiru se leva calmement. Sakuya s'était rendormi. Il soufflait doucement dans son sommeil, ses cheveux verts sur son visage. Le lycéen s'était levé prudemment. La douleur nétait vraiment pas forte. Le vampire avait été doux avec son orps d'humain, cependant, ce n'était pas ça le probleme… Il sentait le liquide blanc encore dans son corps et ne savais comment s'en débarasser.

Il avait fait au mieux. Il demanderait à Sakuya comment faire plus tard. Il remit ses vetements de la veille, trainant par ci et par là dans la chambre avant de sortir aussi discretement que possible. Mahiru arborait d'abord une démarche étrange, son arrière train lui donnant une sensation désagréable, mais peu à peu, il s'y habitua. Il entra calmement dans la salle à manger. Il n'y a avait personne à par Bloody tears : Hyde et Licht étaient enfin partis, Lily été patis s'occuper des subclass les plus jeunes et Misono était parti lire dans sa chambre. La vampire mangeait encore des cookies, ayant emprunté l'ordinateur des aliceins, avec une autorisation au préalable bien sur.

Elle étai assise sur une des chaises, les pieds sur la table.

Mahiru vint s'asseoir à coté d'elle. Elle lui adressa un gentil sourire, avant e violemment froncer les sourcils. Le lycéen détourna le regard.

« Tu sens Sakuya… Et tu sens fort.

-Ah... »

Son visage se détendit et elle tourna la tête pour regarder l'écran de l'ordinateur.

« C'est fou comme internet c'est génial. On y trouve de tout ! »

Mahiru jeta un regard vers l'écran. Elle cherchait visiblement une petite villle sur google map.

« Qu'est-ce que tu cherches ?

\- Oh pas grand-chose. Je voulais voir un peu comment avait changé le paysage en France. C'est juste incroyable…

\- Tu es originaire de France ?

\- Moui. Tout comme Lily est russe, Lawless allemand, Old child roumain, enfin, actuellement, the mother est anglaise, qui il reste… Doubt doubt est indien, world end est italien et puis… ah Kuro.

\- De quoi Kuro ?

\- Je ne sais pas pour lui. Personne ne l' jamais réellement su. Européen sûr, mais de là à le savoir… Il n'a jamais voulu le dire. Il est le plus vieux et pourtant, nous en savons tellement peu de lui. »

Mahiru observait bouche bée Bloody tears. Son regard d'un vert pur, fixé sur l'écran lumineux, était immobile, comme perdu quelque part. Le vide dans ses yeux était infini. On aurait dit qu'elle dormait debout.

« Bloody tears ? »

Elle se tourna automatiquement. Elle adressa un regard curieux au jeune homme.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Tu pourrais me parler un peu de toi ? Ca fait un petit bout de temps qu'on se connaît et pourtant, je ne sais pas grand-chose de toi…

\- Kuro ne t'as pas du tout parlé de moi ?

\- Non il me disais régulièrement que si je devais poser des questions sur toi, alors il fallait te les adresser directement. »

Elle sourit gentiement et s'assit plus convenablement.

« Il y a quelque chose que tu voudrais savoir plus particulièrement ? »

Mahiru reflechit un instant.

« Raconte moi ce que tu veux, je te demanderais si il y a des choses qui ne vont pas tout simplement…

-J'aime bien ta méthode. Enfin bon. Je commence à partir de quand ?

\- De quand ? Je ne sais pas… la base je pense ? Ce que tu aimes, ce genre de choses… des petites anecdotes, je ne sais pas vraiment…

\- Et bien commencons par une petite description alors : ma boisson préférée est la limonade, ma nourriture préférée est un peu tout ce qui est sucré, du fruit aux gateaux, je n'aime pas qu'on ne me considere pas comme son égal et encore moins qu'on me prennne de haut et puis j'aime dormir, l'odeur de la pluie, l'ombre en été, apprendre des hoses en règle générale… je ne sais pas vraiment non plus quoi dire d'autre…

\- Ca peut paraître un peu indiscret mais… tu as quel age ? Enfin je veux dire physiquement.

\- Je suis décédée entre guillemets à 18 ans fraichement révolus. Et pour ta gouverne, j'ai à peu près 270 ans.

\- Oh… ça paraît beaucoup…

\- Et pourtant je suis la plus jeune de tous les servamps ! Théoriquement, même ton Tsubaki est plus vieux que moi… même des subclass sont plus vieux que moi parfois.

\- Tu n'as pas d'eve, je me trompe ?

\- Bien sur que non ! Sinon, tu imagines ? J'aurais dait souffrir mo eve tous les jours… Savais-tu que la connection entre servamp et eve est bien plus puissante qu'un seul lien par le sang ?

\- Pas… pas du tout. Kuro ne me parle jamais de ce genre de choses…

\- Et pourtant ! Les eves et les servamps sont liés de pleins de manières, et elles varient souvent d'un eve à l'autre. Parfois, ils partagent les mêmes émotions, plus rarement la douleur, d'autres fois, chose qui aide les periodes de chaleur, les deux sont soumis aux mêmes hormones ! Il n'y a pas qu'un simple lien. Après, je peux t'assurer par exemple que meche-folle et Lily partagent les mêmes sensations curieusement. Pas les sentiments, non, justes des impressions similaires. Montre-leur la même chose et ils en penseront strictement la même, mais la ressenteront de differentes manières. Comment donner un exemple plus simple… tu leur montres une araignée : Elle est jaune, toute lisse avec des taches brunes. Les deux te diront qu'elle ressemble à une espèce de banane à 8 pattes et qu'il s'agit du genre d'araignée qui produisent des sbstances médicinales à coups surs, et pourtant, Lily en sera mortifié alors que meche-folle trouvera juste bizarre que tu lui montres ça.

\- Je n'imaginais même pas ce genre de chose…

\- Ca se découvre un peu par hasard. »

Mahiru regardait plein d'admiration la vampire. Elle souriait doucement en regardant le regard pétillant du lycéen. Quelques bruits de pas se firent entendre. Kuro entrait mollement dans la salle à manger, couvrant du revers de sa main ses yeux agressés par le peu de luminsité de la piece.

« S'lut… Lily est déjà parti ?

\- Mouaip. Il devrait repasser dans pas trop longtemps. »

Kuro reluqua la vampire un instant.

« Y'a un probleme Kuro ? »

Mahiru trouvait son attitude bizarre.

« Nan mais Bloody tears… ça fait combien de temps que t'as pas mis quelque chose d'un peu mieux pour la saison… C'est pas comme si y'avait rien ici. Et puis t'as pris une douche recemment »

L'eve en fut bouche bée. Blooy tears fronca les sourcils et adressa un sourire moqueur à la pareesse.

« Alors toi pour etre désagreable de bon matin…

\- Bah, je te rends la pareille par rapport à hier soir.

\- Je t'ai fait quoi hier soir ?

-T'as même pas voulu essayer de passer mon niveau... »

Bloody tears se leva brusquemment en prenant son crane entre ses deux mains, remuant frenetiquement ses cheveux.

« Mais aaAAAAAAAH je t'ai déjà dit que j'y connaissais rien moi ! »

Elle s'arreta soudain, fermant le clapet de l'ordinateur d'un geste sec.

« Au moins ar principe t'aurais pu dire oui…

\- Oh tuez-moi... »

La vampire partit en soupirant, remontant les porte-jaretelles de ses bas en résille. Sleepy ash se rapprochait doucement de Mahiru tout en baillant. IL s'assit en face de lui et prit lentement une tasse et du lait.

« Comment ça s'est passé cette nuit avec meche-verte ?

\- Ah euh… bien. Enfin, on a juste dormi quoi... »

Kuro reposa sa tasse sur la table et balanca sa tete en arrière, basculant sur sa chaise d'avat en arrière.

« Pas besoin de mentir Mahiru… je sais bien qu'il était en chaleurs. Tu peux me dire ce genre de choses. »

Mahiru rougit douceent et détourna son regard du vampire qui se balancait silencieusement.

« Bah, du momen tqu'il ne te fait pas de mal, je n'ai rien contre. Je veux juste que tu fasses attention à pas trop te laisser faire hein. Ca m'embeterais vraiment d'avoir à lui faire du mal. C'est pas mon genre. Pense à toi un peu... »

Kuro s'arreta, la tete à 'envers, la chaise aussi basculée que possible. Il soupira bruyamment et reprit place correctement.

« Ce genre de choses ça me fait sentir tellement vieux... »

Mahiru releva la tete et vit le vampire lentement jouer avec sa tasse de lait.

« Dis-moi Kuro…. »

L'interpellé releva doucement la tete et le regarda simplement, ses iris de sang enetrant dans ses orbes noisettes.

« Il y a quelque chose que tu voudrais faire si tu étais humain ? »

Mahiru aurait cru apercevoir un petit sourire au coin des levres de la paresse. Le vampire soupira à nouveau et se redressa sur sa chaise.

« Pas vraiment. Mourir peut-etre… ou fonder une famille. Ce genre de choses. Des trucs d'humains quoi..

\- Mais… pourquoi tu ne fais pas de subclass ?

\- Je ne veux pas qu'il ressente la même chose que moi, je te l'avais déjà dit.

\- Non ! Tu ne me l'as jamais dit ! »

Mahiru revint sur sa derniere pensée.

« Fonder une famille ? Vraiment ? »

Kuro soupira à nouveau se grattant l'arrière du crane.

« Oh te moque pas de moi hein. C'est pas gentil pour un gars comme toi…

\- C'est pas ça… Ca me surprends venant de toi. »

Kuro reprit sa tasse de lait et en but le contenu silencieusement avant de taper dans les cookies.

« Lily aurait bien voulu avoir des enfants tu sais. C'est pour ça qu'il recupere de jeunes subclass. C'est sa petite famille à lui. Moi je ne veux pas avoir à choisir de laisser mourir ou vivre quelqu 'un. C'est mon principe à moi. »

Mahiru lui sourit gentiement, les joues rosies.

« Ca me fait plaisir que tu me parles de ce genre de choses. Je me sens… plus… eve ? »

Mahiru rit doucement avant de prendre son petit déjeuner lui aussi, laissant Kuro dans sa petite euphorie interieure.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Voilaaaaaa pour ce chapitre!

Actuellement, je sens vraiment bien la suite là… J'ai juste un peu de mal à présenter les personnages et garder leur personnalité tout en les faisant évoluer… enfin voilà quoi c:

Merci de lire la fanfic btw c :


	9. Chapter 9

Bloody tears était partie avant même que Kuro et Mahiru ne le décide, ne l'ayant dit qu'à Lily. Les deux jeunes hommes s'étaient fait ramener à l'appartement par Dodo dans l'après-midi avec Sakuya. Mahiru avait bien vu que les deux vampires ne pouvaient pas se sentir et se le communiquaient clairement à chaque faux pas de l'autre. Dès qu'ils rentrèrent dans l'apppartement, Sakuya et Kuro se séparerent rapidement : le servamp accourait presque vers la television alors que le subclass allait dans la salle de bain pour se rafraichir le visage. Finalement, Mahiru aurait bien eu besoin de Bloody tears pour une fois… Il s'avanca prudement dans le salon et s'assit à coté de Kuro qui avait déjà allumé la console de jeu.

« Vous pouvez pas au mins faire semblant, de bien vous entendre ? »

Le servamp grogna, regardant du coin de l'oeil son eve.

« Je ne suis pas d'accord de base non plus pour le laisser avec nous, mais je vous fait confiance, toi et Bloody tears. Vous allez pas m'obliger à bien m'entendre avec aussi ? »

Le lycéen soupira doucement et ferma les yeux. Il se releva calmement et partit vers la cuisine. Sakuya revint finalement, gardant une certaine distance.

« Mahimahi, est-ce que tu aurais des vêtements à me prêter ? Les miens auraient besoin d'un coup de lavage… je peux me servir moi-même de la machine à laver si tu veux.

\- Non attends, je vais le faire moi. Cmme ça e pourrais faire une lessive de clair... »

Le lycéen partait en direction de la salle de bain, suivi du subclass qui adressait une fois encore un regard meurtrier au servamp, resté tourné. Kuro grogna à nouveau.

« Mahimahi ? J'espère qu'il se fous de moi... »

Il entendait Mahiru déambulait dans l'appartement, entre sa chambre et cele de son oncle pour trouver de quoi vêtir le vampire. Il finit par entendre la porte de la salle de bain se refermer, Mahiru revenant paisiblement dans la cuisine. Il jeta un coup d'oeil inquiet à Kuro, les sourcils froncés vers l'écran. Mahiru ouvrit le frigo et en sortit des œufs, des carottes et des pommes de terre. Il les déposa calmement sur le bord d el'évier eet se mit à les rincer doucement.

« Mahimahi ! »

Le lycéen tourna la tête vers Sakuya qui entrouvrait doucement la porte de la salle de bain pour le voir, au bout du couloir.

« Je te laisse mes vêtements sur la machine à laver. J'en profite pour prendre une douche comme je n'ai pas pu le faire hier soir... »

Le subclass adressa un petit clin d'oeil à Mahiru qui rougit doucement en murmurant un « oui » quasi-inaudible. La porte se referma et l'eau de la douche se mit doucement à couler. Kuro venait encore une fois de tomber dans un gouffre. Il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer et faisait tomber son personnage au bord de la map à chaque fois qu'il voulait entendre ce que les deux hommes se disaient. Mahiru lacha soudain ses légumes et partit rejoindre Sakuya dans la salle de bain pour arranger son probleme par rapport à hier soir. Il ferma la porte derrière lui, gardant une main sur la poignée de celle-ci. Kuro mit en pause son jeu un instant pour entendre leur murmures encore trop forts pour son audition surdévellopées.

« Sakkun, par rapport à hier… il m'en reste à l'interieur…

\- Attends Mahimahi, je me rince juste et je vais t'aider... »

La douche se coupa quelque secondes plus tard. Le vampire entendit la porte de verre de celle-ci s'ouvrir. Il entendait le froissement de la serviette sur les hanches du subclass. Il entendait Mahiru qui empoignait le lavabo alors que Sakuya ouvrait son pantalon lentement. Les gémissements du jeune homme ne se firent pas attendre, lentement vidé.

« Sakkun… je…

\- Chut... »

Kuro entendu ensuite de nouveau plus de gémissements, étouffés. Il remit rapidement son jeu en marche et cala bien sa capuche sur ses oreilles pour ne pas entendre plus.

« Quelle plaie... »

Lui même avait commencé doucement ses chaleurs et les entendre faire à coté le rendait malade, car de un, il s'agissait de son eve, et de deux, lui aussi aurait voulu se faire caliner de la sorte. Il esperait secretement que Bloody tears rentre au plus vite pour qu'elle s'occupe de ça : la presque-provocation u subclass le rendait litteralement malade. Kuro inspirait oucement alors que les gémissements féminins de son eve se calmaient . Le vampire augmenta doucement le volume de la télévision et les bruits s'arrètèrent enfin. Il soupira et se sentait lui-même dur. Il fronca les sourcils.

« Je peux pas gérer ça... »

Mahiru revint doucement, les joues cramoisies. Il se lava rapidement les mains et reprit sa découpe de légumes comme si de rien n'était. Les rideaux fermés perdaient peu à peu leur illuminement naturel. Mahiru vint les ouvrir doucement et observa le soleil se coucher lentement alors que les nuages sombres d'hiver se morfondaient avec le ciel noir de la nuit qui approchait. Ses yeux bruns pétillaient lentement.

Il vit soudain un corbeau noir s'approchait. Bloody tears reprit sa forme humaine et se posa calmement sur le balcon. Mahiru ouvrit la fenetre rapidement et saisit la vampire avant qu'elle ne tombe. Elle cracha lentement du sang, se maintenant le octé gauche. Kuro se eva brusquement et fit signe à son eve de la rapprocher de la cuisine. Sakuya sortit alors de la salle de bain et se précipita dans le salon. Le sang de la vampire se répandait lentement sur le sol, teintant de carmin le parquet chêne. Mahiru observait Kuro maintenir la blessure avec ses mains après les avoir lèchés pour accélérer la guérison, impuissant. Sakuya restait là, tremblant doucement.

« Il t'es arrivé quoi ? »

Kuro grognait de sa voix gutturale et profonde, regardant la blessure doucement pour voir son etat, les mains ensanglantées. Elle redressa la tête et fit signe à Mahiru de bien fermer la fenêtre. Il accouru et la ferma bien avant de revenir vers elle. La vampire se redressa doucement alors que Kuro gardait ses mains sur son coté.

« J 'étais partie chasser un peu et… je suis tombé sur trois psychopates chasseurs de vampire... »

Elle grognait entendre ses dents.

« Je me suis fait chopée par surprise et j'ai fui comme j'ai pu... »

Sakuya tremblait.

« Ils ne t'ont pas suivis au moins ? »

Elle agita la tête en un non et fit signe à Kuro d'arreter. Il retira doucement ses mains pleines de sang et les lècha lentement pour les laver, s'en mêtant partout autour des lèvres. Le subclass regardait avec envie le servamp. Le lycéen voyait tous ses yeux à la pupille rétractées braqués soudain vers lui. Un frisson parcouru tout son corps. Autant de vampires chez lui...

« Mahiru, j'aimerais qu'on parle un peu tous les deux. »

Bloody tears se releva lentement, aressant à Kuro agressif. Le servamp s'arreta de lécher sa main pleine de sang et essuya sa bouche du revers de sa main. Elle attrapa Mahiru par le poignet et le traina jusqu'à la chambre de son oncle. Les deux vampies dans le salon ne bougeaient pas, regardant le couloir.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Mahiru était tenu par les épaules par Bloody tears.

« Hey, tu risques rien… Personne ne va te sucer jusqu'à la moelle, mais je comprends que tu ais peur.

\- Je… je sais.

\- Ce sont les yeux qui font cet effet hein ? T'inquiète, moi je te comprends, c'est vachement intimidant. Quand j'ai commencé à être l'eve de deux servamps, ça faisait un petit effet, mais quand j'ai dépassé le cinquième, c'est vraiment angoissant. Je comprends que trois c'est déjà beaucoup pour toi. Mais ne t'en fait pas, ils ne te feront rien.

\- Toi aussi tu as eu peur avec les servamps ?

\- Tu ne pourrais même pas imaginer. Mais ne t'en fais pas : Kuro ne te fera jamais rien. Je te le promet »

Elle adressa un gentil sourire à Mahiru et reprit.

« Je partirais d'ici quand la situation entre Kuro et Sakuya s'améliorera. Je sens vraiment qu'ils ont du mal tous les deux. Je pense d'ailleurs rester la journée pour parer ça. J'ai un peu que Kuro démarre des hostilités, même si ce n'est pas vraiment son genre. Il se vexe assez facilement, et puis il est en pleine chaleur... »

Elle releva un sourcil et pointa Mahiru du doigt.

« Ne le laissais jamais savoir que vous faites vos petites affaires, et encore moins quand il est en plan. C'est difficile pour lui. »

Elle baissa son doigt et ouvrit la porte.

« Et… et pour le C3 ?

\- Les psychopates chasseurs sont du C3 ?

\- C'est sûr…

\- Alors je vais rester à distance un petit moment. Je ne voudrais pas qu'ils ressortent des archives en me recroisant dans la semaines. Je vais rester la journée, c'est décidée.

\- Ils ont vu ta vraie forme ?

\- Normalement non, ils n'ont pas réussi à me suivre à partir du moment où je me suis changée.

\- Ca devrait aller alors… ils pourraient débarquer chez moi.

\- QUOI ?! »

Elle laissa la porte ouverte et saisit brusquemment le lyccéen par les épaules.

« Tu veux dire que si ces trois psychopates me suivent à la trace de sang, ils pourront se pointer chez toi comme des fleurs ?! Tu aurais pu le dire avant d'embarquer Sakuya ici plutot que de le laisser ici ! »

« Mahiru, téléphone... »

Les pupilles des deux individus se rétractèrent soudain. Kuro apparaissait avec le telephone à la main.

« C'est le magicien-frappadingue... »

Bloody tears s'empressa de retourner dans le salon tandis que Mahiru prenait le téléphone en trembalnt.

« Oui allo Shirota ? On pourrait passer boire un coup ? On a fait une petite chasse pas loin et on a pensé à toi…

\- Euh... »

Bloody tears passait dans le couloir comme une furie, trainant le subclass à bouts de bras.

« C'est-à-dire que je n'ai pas fait le ménage et ça me gènerai…

\- Voyons Shirota, pas de cérémonies ! Non sommes là dans 5 minutes ! A plus ! »

Tsurugi avait décroché, laissant l'eve tremblant. Son servamp lui adressait un regard curieux.

« Dans 5 minutes…

\- QUOI ?! Hurla Bloody tears. ALORS TU AS 5 PUTAINS DE MINUTES POUR ALLER NETTOYER LE SANG QUE J'AI FOUTU SUR TON BALCON ET TON PARQUET A LA CON ! »

Elle courrait dans toutes les directions, à la recherche d'une éponge et de produit nettoyant. Kuro avait saisi un rouleau de sopalin et jetait des feuilles sur la flaque rouge pour absorber un maximum d'hémoglobine. Mahiru paniquait, remettant en place les rideaux arès avoir minutieusement specté le balcon, retirant quelques plumes noires et gouttes de sang. Bloody tears brossait le parquet comme une folle, Kuro était parti jeter tous les papiers.

« Boody tears, tu as caché où Sakuya ?

\- Dans le meuble de la salle de bain mais… AH MAIS KURO T'ES CON MA PAROLE ! »

Bloody tears ficella à la vitesse de l'éclair le sac poubelle et le lanca dans les bras de la paresse.

« ON FAIT QUOI SI ILS VEULENT JETER UN TRUC DANS LA POUBELLE HEIN ?! »

Elle prit le vampire et le jeta dehors à grands coups de pieds tandis que Mahiru essuyait le parquet humide.

La sonnerie de l'interphone retentit. Bloody tears changea de forme et partit se poser sur le plan de travail, saisissant un petit bout de sopalin pour s'en enrouler la patte. Mahiru répondit doucement.

« C'est Tsurugi et ses deux compères, tu peux nous ouvrir la porte de l'immeuble s'il te plait ? »

Mahiru appuya sur un bouton et fit penetrer les trois psychopates-chasseurs de vampires.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

« Ah, Sleepy ash… Shirota te fait sortir les poubelles ? »

Tsurugi était loin d'avoir la langue pendue quand il aperçu le servamp de la paresse chargé du sac poubelle à l'entrée de l'ascenceur. Kuro grommela un « Quelle plaie » et se dirigea vers les conteners à l'exterieur. Les trois chasseurs entrèrent dans l'acenceur et arrivèrent rapidement à l'étage où habitait Mahiru. Ils marchèrent quelques instants dans l'immeuble et toquèrent lentement à la porte. Mahiru leur ouvrirent grand la porte, armé d'un faux sourire.

« Venez, entrez. »

Les employés du C3 ne se firent pas prier et entrèrent immédatement, connaissant le chemin vers le salon. Ils s'assirent lentement, mais pas Yumikage. Il resta debout, attendant l'arrivée de Mahiru. Celui-ci revint lentement mais surement, adressant un regard inquiet à Bloody tears qui faisait mine de dormir, recroquevillé dans un panier à fruits qui ne contenait qu'une pomme.

« Shirota, tu aurais de la crème pour les brulures, ont a fait une mauvaises rencontre il y a quelques minutes... »

Il souleva sa manche, dévoilant un grand tracé rouge sanguignolant, entouré de rougeurs marbrées.

« Que… qu'est-ce que c'est que cette blessure ?

\- Un sublass relativement puissant… enfin, je pense... »

Bloody tears releva lentement la tête regardant les trois hommes, tandis que Mahiru accourait dans la salle de bain pour aller chercher de la pommade. Tsurugi vit le corbeau et ne put s'empecher de se précipiter dessus en souiant.

« Shirota ! Tu as un corbeau ?! »

Le chasseur prit doucement l'oiseau entre ses pattes, mimant une aile cassée.

« Elle est blessée à ce que je vois… tu sais comment t'y prendre ? »

Le lycéen revint et donna la pommade à Yumikage qui le remercia avant de finaement s'asseoir. Mahiru se rapprocha de Tsurugi et lui reprit l'oiseau des mains.

« Oui, ne t'en fait pas. C'est un corbeau domestique qui s'est fait mal en voulant sortir de sa cage. Il appatient à une amie de mon oncle... »

Tsurugi arbora un air déçu.

« J'aurais tellement voulu m'en occuper… je peux la garder sur mes genoux ce soir ? »

Bloody tears affichait un regard paniqué.

« Aller Mahiruuuu… je ne lui ferais rien promis ! »

Le lycéen soupira.

« Tu peux, il n'y a pas de problèmes... »

Tsurugi reprit le corbeau dans ses bras et sautilla jusqu'au canapé, tout sourire.

Kuro revint dans l'appartement calmement et fut surpris de voir le corbeau agonisant dans les bras du chasseur qui la calinait gentiement. Il pouvait parfaitement lire à travers le yeux de Bloody tears un mélange de « je vais décuper Mahiru quand ils partent » et un « Sauvez-moi, je vais mourir ». Il pouffa presque mais se retint pour le bien de tout le monde. Junichiro caressa gentiement à son tour le cou du corbeau.

« C'est quoi son petit nom ? »

Le commentaire énerva Bloody tears qui se laissait quand même faire.

« Hane

\- Une idée de Shirota je suppose ?

\- La subtilité n'a jamais vraiment été son fort…

\- Hey ! C'est de la simplicité ! Contesta Mahiru »

Tsurugi passa lentement son doigt entre ses ailes, grattant son dos.

« J'aime bien »

Le corbeau tendait le coup et écartait les ailes tout en croassant lentement et doucement. Kuro observait perplexe tandis que le lycéen se approchait d'eux avec 5 verres, une boutielle de jus d'orange et du cola.

« Qu'est-ce que tu lui fais ?

\- Les corbeaux ont un nœud nerveux au niveau du cou, il suffit de le stimuler un peu... »

Bloody tears fermait doucement les yeux, appréciant la sensation.

« Bon Tsurugi, repose ce pauvre oiseau et boit un coup, fit Junichiro en remplissant leurs verres de cola, suivi de celui de Kuro qui tendait la main vers la bouteille. »

Tsurugi déposa le corbeau sur la table, puis saisit le verre et se mit à boire lentement. L'oiseau sautillait lentement vers le genoux de Kuro. Celui-ci retira sa capuche et la mit sur sa tête. Elle s'y déposa comme dans un nid et ne bougea plus.

« Mahiru »

L'interpellé releva la tête. Yumikage le regardait très sérieusement, ayant déjà fini son verre.

« Ma blessure, c'est un subclass très puissant, probablement plus que le meilleur des subclass de Tsubaki. »

Kuro déglutit lentement.

« Il est dans le coin et même avec ton servamp je doute que vous ne vous en sortiez s'il venait à s'en prendre à vous… on l'a vu mettre en cendres trois subclass qui n'arretaient pas de s'en prendre à un paquet d'humains. Ce vampire constituerait un nouveau cas de cannibalisme. »

Kuro soupirait lentement.

« Il a pas essayé de vous bouffer pourtant ?

\- Ce qui est encore plus louche…

\- En même temps, coupa Tsurugi, on a pas hésité à lui fair sa fête aussitôt qu'il avait fini notre boulot ! D'ailleurs, est-ce que vous pouriez passer au quartier général ? On refait la base de données pour qu'elle soit toute neuve ! Les servamps doivent refaire leur petit contrôle pour ce siècle en plus, sauf Jeje qui l'a déjà fait quelques années plus tot. »

Mahiru affirma calmement d'un signe de la tête et Tsurugi finit son verre d'une traite.

« Eh bien je crois que tout est dit ! Passe une bonne soirée ! »

Le chasseur remua sa main en direction de Mahiru et tapota l'epaule du servamp avant d'embrasser le corbeau sur la tête. Yumikage soupira un « S'lut » discret, suivi de Junichiru qui rattrapait Tsurugi en le sermonant que « s'était mal de parler de truc officiel quand il n'a pas encore reçu la lettre chez lui ». Kuro regardait s'il partait, l'oeil percant. Le lycéen els raccompagnait jusqu'à la porte, faisant de nouveau un faux sourire. Il ferma calmement la porte mai Tsurugi revint et toqua intantanment.

« Tiens Shirota, est-ce que tu peux juste me ramener Hane un instant ? »

Kuro reparu rapidement, l'oiseau entre ses mains. Tsurugi dégaina un ruban noir de nul part et enroula doucement celui-ci autoire de sa patte faussement-viable. Il embrassa de nouveau l'oiseau et partit pour de bon. L'oiseau regardait surugi partir, incrédule. Tous rentrèrent dans l'appartement et Bloody tears reprit sa forme originalle.

« Je t'ai déjà dit que je respirais la chance ? »

Elle s'étirait lentement et décoincait ses muscles. Mahiru non plus n'y croyait pas. Kuro revint avec Sakuya qui regardait avec beaucoup d'attention l'appartement.

« Ils sont partis ?

\- Ouaip, affirma Bloody tears. Ils n'ont rien vu.

\- C'est le truc autour de ton poignet ?

\- Oh. Un cadeau empoisonné. »

Mahiru fronca les sourcils.

« Pourquoi empoisonné ?

\- Il a un nom et un objet. Manquerait plus qu'un peu de son sang et je suis cuite. »

Le lycéen réalisa soudain. La vampire soupira.

« Ce n'est pas grave, je ne risque pas de le recroiser... »

ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ce soir, tout étai particulièrement silencieux. Pas de vent, pas de pluie, pas de neige. Mahiru et Sakuya étaient gentiement partis se coucher séparement : Mahiru dans sa chambre et Sakuya dans celle de son oncle, après plusieurs accords. Bloody tears et Kuro se partagaien donc le canapé, ce qui ne manquait pas de faire grogner le vampire qui aurait préféré qu'ils soient à deux dans le lit de l'oncle et l'autre sur le canapé.

« Quelque chose ne va pas mon petit Kuro ? »

Bloody tears ricanait. Elle luit mettait la paté et s'entait bien l'agacement du servamp. Kuro finit par poser la manette, presque en la lancant et s'assit plus confortablement sur le canapé. Il défit rapidement le bouton de son pantalon et glissa le zip de celui-ci vers le bas.

« Oh. Je vois. Monsieur ne peux pas attendre... »

Bloody tears déposa la manette de coté elle aussi et s'agenouilla au sol en face des cuisses de Kuro. Celui-ci les décolla lentement et se rapprocha du bord du canapé, agrippant lentement la vampire par les cheveux. Elle se laissait lentement faire. Mais elle savait déjà ce qui l'attendait. Kuro n'est pas doux dans son genre, loin de là. Il baissa son boxer et porta la petit bouche de la vampire à sa aine. Celle-ci l'ouvrait doucement. Elle s'y été consentie déjà à l'époque et ne pouvait s'y défaire. Elle connaissait ses mouvements et ses prferences, faisant au mieux pour que tout se finisse au plus vite, bien qu'elle savait également qu'il aimait quand c'était mortellement long…

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Voilà voilà~~~

Je me coupe ici parce que la suite est… interessante ?

Bref.

ENCORE MERCI COOKIIIIIIIIIE.


	10. Chapter 10

Kuro bailla largement en refermant son pantalon le soleil se levant paisiblement. Bloody tears gisait sur le canapé, les jambes rouges et recouvertes de traces de doigts profondes qui mettront surement quelquess dizaines de minutes à disparaître avec le corps meurtri qu'elle possedait. Trop violent, encore une fois. Son cou portait des marques profondes et encore sanguignlentes de crocs éffilés et longs, comme ailleurs sur son corps. Le vampire l'avait rapidement rhabillée, ne laissant pas sa chair rouge à l'air libre. Bloody tears respirait lentement, le regard vide, les cheveux dans le vide. Sa position était quelque peu atypique : les jambes sur l'assise u canapé et la tête dans le vide, les bras de part et d'autre de son corps, les poignets aussi rouges que les marques sur ses cuisses.

Non, elle n'avait pris aucun plaisir, mais elle le faisait quand même. C'était sa bonne action de l'année. Et puis ce n'était pas la faute de Kuro après tout. Celui-ci allait probalement s'excuser quand son taux d'hormones aurait baissé, alors elle ne s'en faisait pas. Elle ne bougeait pas d'un centimetre.

Elle ferma les yeux et reserra ses jambes pour bloquer le flux en elle. Sleepy ash lui jeta un regard paient, presque inquiet. Il se leva silencieusement et partit prendre le sopalin. Il revint et le déposa sur la table. Il la tira par les épaules et la recoucha correctement sur le canapé. Elle s'accrochait doucement à ses omoplates saillantes. Sa peau sentait la transpiration et le musc. Un délice. Kuro humait également sa peau, à l'odeur de sang mêlée à celle des biscuits.

« Hey. »

Bloody tears rouvrit les yeux, observant les iris rouges de Kuro.

« Chui désolé.

\- C'est pas grave, c'est pas ta faute. »

Ses chaleurs faisait office de terreur nocturne parfois. Il était rarement conscient dans ses ébas, porté rapidement par la folie de la luxure. Il prit une premiere feuille de sopalin et essuya la bouch de la vampire, n'hesitant pas à la lui ouvrir pour faire correctement son travail. Il déposa le papier usagé sur le coté et en prit un second pour nettoyer ses cuisses et le canapé. Puis un troisième. Et un quatrième pour fignoler.

« Je voudrais bien un chocolat chaud s'il te plait... »

Le regard suppliant de Bloody tears vers Kuro qui retournait vers la cuisine ne la fit pas redire deux fois.

« Je te fais ça tout de suite. »

La vampire sourit gentiement et se redressa sentant son corps reprendre calmement en vigueur. Ses cuisses étaient dans un état désastreux et elle cherchait encore un moyen de les cacher à Mahiru et Sakuya. Le goût de Kuro dans sa bouche persistait, mais ce n'était pas vraiment ça le pire… les cheveux. Ses cheveux étaient pleins de poussière et de sang. Ils collaient entre ses doigts et récoltaient toujours plus de poussière à chaque mouvement.

Kuro revint, la tasse de chocolat fumante à la main. Elle sourit doucement en prenant la tasse et adressa un clin d'oeil au servamp qui s'asseyait sur le canapé à ses pieds.

« J'ai rien fait de bizarre au moins ?

\- Bah, la routine.

\- Je veux pas savoir.

\- Mieux vaut pas. »

Le vampire observait calmement les marques sur ses cuisses.

« D'habitude tu n'en as pas…

\- De marques ? Si, c'est juste que tu n'y as jamais vraiment fait attention avant. Tu t'es calmé relativement vite ar rapport à ce que je connaissais de toi avant.

\- J'ai évolué~ »

Bloody tears rit doucement et but une gorgée de chocolat.

« On fait comment avec Mahiru et l'autre brocoli ?

\- Par rapport aux marques ?

\- Ouaip.

\- Bah tu te démerdes. C'est pas sensé etre mon problème à la base alors oui, tu te démerdes. J'ai fait ma bonne action du jour moi. »

Kuro soupira un « quelle plaie » et se transforma en chat. On sonna alors à la porte. Kuro partit l'entrouvrir et s'aperçu qu'il s'agissait de Hyde et Licht.

« S'lut Nii-san ! Il est un peu tot je sais mais le petit déjeuner à l'hotel était absolument ennuyant et y'avait rien à manger, alors on a pensé à 'eve de Nii-san ! »

Licht le rappela à l'ordre d'un grand coup de latte, le projetant au sol.

« Il dort probablement encore, démon ! »

Le chuchotement était sombre et faisait vibrer l'air. Les deux spécimens rentrèrent calmement dans l'appartement et se dirigèrent sur le canapé. Bloody tears se remit assise difficilement, son arrière train horriblement douloureux. Elle déposa la tasse sur la table du salon et posa ses mains sur ses cuisses. Hyde vint l'embrasser, suivi de Licht qui ne lui aressa même pas un regard. Kuro revint parmis eux s'asseyant par terre e face du canapé sur lequel les deux s'étaient déjà assis.

« Nii-saaaaan tu peux nous faire un bon petit-déjeuner comme cet été ?

\- Demande plutot à elle, elle sait faire à manger.. »

Bloody tears soupira.

« Ah. Boulette. »

Le vampire fit un excellent facepalm et s'excusa.

« Nan, rien reste sur le canapé.

\- Il y a un problème Nii-san ?

\- Aucun. »

Bloody tears se leva lentement et sourit à Lawless et Licht.

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? »

Elle cachait avec ses mains les marques qu'ils pouvaient potentiellement voir.

« N'importe quoi, juste un bon petit déjeuner, répondit Licht. J'ai envie de gouter n'importe quoi que tu auras fait, démone.

\- Je le prends bien. »

Elle se dirigea vers la cuisine, se placant à coté de Kuro. Elle lui chuchotait doucement dans l'oreille.

« Je préfère ça plutot que de rester assise à sentir des choses en moi qui ne me procurent aucun plaisir. »

Le vampire fit mine de soupirer et rejoint les deux spécimens.

« Tokyo était splendide ! Les lumières, les boutiques !

\- Les karaokés et les patisseries…

\- Et j'ai les cadeaux de noël pour tout le monde ! Le tien Nii-san est exc-e-ptio-nel ! Et toi Bloody tears, tu vas a-do-rer ! »

Licht grognait.

« Oh et toi mon ange, il est encore plus fantastique ! »

Hyde frottait doucement sa tête à celle de son eve qui ne bougeait pas.

« Vous vous entendez quand même nettement mieux maintenant. C'est pas ça, mais c'est mieux. »

Licht regarda doucement le servamp de la paresse, désorienté.

« Mon ange se comportait de manière normale avant Nii-san, ce n'était pas de sa faute, mais maintenant il a compris que le démon que je suis ne faisais pas le poitn face à un archange de son niveau ! »

Licht se mit soudain debout tandis que Lawless vantait ses mérites d'angelot. Bloody tears en riait délicieusement.

Kuro soupira doucement.

« Noël approche... »

ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

« Bloody tears, tu as vu Kuro ? »

La vampire vetissait déjà une robe que Lily lui avait envoyé : le bas très court qui s'arrètait au ras de ses fesses noir en plumes, recouvert d'un voile noir quasi-tansparent à froufrous à ses pieds, et le haut très échancré, s'arrètant cinq centimètres en bas de ses seins, relié à ses épaules par un large ruban noir et le dos nu. Elle gardait sa croix au cou et avait un diadème noir de pierreries dans les cheveux. Elle avait juste habillé ses lèvres d'un rouge carmin aussi puissant que ses cheveux.

« Non, tu as cherché dans le salon ?

\- Bonne idée. Tu peux aller aider Sakuya avec sa chemise, il n'arrive pas à la garder en place…

\- Bien chef. »

Mahiru revtait un vieux costume brun. Une chemise noir en dessous rendait le tout plus présentable. Lily lui avait aussie nvoyé un costume mais celui-ci ne lui allait pas, alors il avait juste gardé la cravate cuivre et les chaussures noires de très bon goût. Le pantalon lui allait comme un gant et son veston sous la veste collait à ses cotes.

Mahiru accourait dans le salon et ne vit personne. Il rouspeta.

« On part dans dix minutes chez Lily et je ne le vois toujours pas... »

Un petit bruit eveilla sa curiosité.

« Le balcon ! »

Il ouvrit largement les rideaux et decouvrit qu'il n'y avait toujours personne dehors. Alors il regarda entre le rideau et la fenetre. Bingo.

« Toi, tu sors de là avant que je n'appelle Bloody tears pour le faire. »

Le chat s'hérissa et se recroquevilla dans le coin du salon.

« Tu l'auras voulu… BLOODY TEARS KURO EST LA ! »

La vampire débarqua en un clin d'oeil et le sortit de sous le rideau gracieusement avant de le secouer comme un cocotier pour qu'il reprenne sa forme humaine.

« TU VAS ALLER T'HABILLER EN VITESSE OU C'EST MOI QUI LE FAIT ! »

Kuro n'est jamais parti aussi vite dans la salle de bain d'où Sakuya ressortait calmement.

« Il a quoi lui ?

\- Oh pas grand-chose. Il est juste parti s'habiller.

\- Ah je vois. »

Sakuya revetait un costume offert par Lily également : un ensemble noir et une cravate d'un crème rosé. Des boutons de manchettes rosés completaient les manches et il portait exactement les mêmes chaussures que Mahiru. Il portait en dessous une chemise blanche très serrée egalement, révelant une carrure plus puissante qu'avec son vieux jogging. Ses cheveux étaient plus rassemblés autour de son visage qu'à l'accoutumée, ayant bataillé pendant près d'une heure avec ses boucles folles et rebelles.

Sakuya tendit le portable de Mahiru à son propriétaire.

« Tu penseras à appeler ton oncle plus tard. J'ai déjà appelé Koyuki et Ryusei.

\- Merci Sakkun. »

Mahiru se tourna vers la vampire.

« Tu veux appeler quelqu'un ? »

La vampire sourit doucement et fit un oui de la tête. Elle saisit le télephone tendu et s'écarta un peu, partant dans la chambre de l'oncle. Sakuya se rapprocha et saisit Mahiru par les hanches.

« Alors Mahimahi, qu'est-ce que je vais avoir pour noel ? »

Mahiru tapota son index sur son nez et répondit, un sourire malicieux sur les levres.

« Tu verras bien Sakkun~

\- Oh… »

Sakuya répondit tout aussi souriant, déposant doucement ses lèvres sur celles de Mahiru.

« Je t'aime…

\- Moi aussi je t'aime Mahimahi... »

Kuro reparut soudain, haletant.

« La folle est pas là ?

\- Nan, elle passe un coup de fil.

\- Oh, c'est cool ça... »

Kuro revetait un costume offert par Lily une fois encore : il était de la même coupe et noir majoritairement. Sa cravate était d'un argenté elégant et ses boutons de manchettes avaient la forme d'une étoile brillante blanche. Ses chaussures étaient argentées mates faussement usées. Ses cheveux étaient encore en bataille et les bretelles de son pantalon n'étaient même pas mise. Sa chemise sortait de tous les coté et sa veste et veston étaient ouverts en grand.

« Ele va te découper. »

Kuro soupira et se raidit soudain. Tout alla très vite.

Elle lui balanca le telephone à la tête avant de se jeter sur lui et de lui enlever ses vetement à une vitesse fulgurante. Elle lui mit les bretelles en place et le revetit, engoufrant la chemise dans son pantalon et refermant soigneusement et à une vitesse folle chaque vêtement. Elle le saisit ensuite par les cheveux et le traina dans la salle de bain. Mahiru et Sakuya étaient bouches bées. Après quelques hurlements et grands coups de brosses, elle le renvoya brusquemment dans le salon, coiffé. Sa tête avait drastiquement perdue de volume et ses cheveux raides avaient prit une forme radieuse qui mettait son visage en valeur. La vampire releva la paresse et le mit dehors à grands coups de lattes.

« C'est bon on peut partir ! »

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

« Licht et Hyde ! Vous êtes vraiment splendides ! »

Lawless répondit d'un clin d'oeil malicieux tandis que son ange répondait modestement en grommelant. Il se sentait assez mal de laisser ses parents pour ce soir assez spécial.

Lawless portait un costume d'exellente qualitée, doré et mat. Sa chemise noire et son nœud papillon blanc ajoutaient un rafinement rare. Ses chaussures blanches semblaient usées, mais peut-importe. Ses boutons de manchettes blancs ajoutaient de nouveau un éclat de pureté au costume de 'avarice.

Licht portait un costume un peu plus sobre, argenté et mat. Sa chemise blanche et sa cravate noire rendait le costume plus habituel et normal. Il avait cependant gardé ses bottes sous son pantalon, ce qui laissait à désirer. Ses boutons de manchettes en forme de clavier de piano, originalles, attirait cependant l'oeil.

« Lily ! Et toi alors ! »

Lily souriait comme toujours. Il portait un costume totalement blanc sauf sa fameuse chemise rose pétant.

« Voyons Hyde ! Les autres sont déjà dans la salle à manger.

\- Hugh vient au final ?

\- Oui oui, il ne devrait pas trop tarder non plus. »

Les deux spécimens entrèrent calmement dans la salle à manger. Tous les sublass grouillaient ans la grande salle à manger. Il y avait une grande table pour eux à coté mais Lily vous les garder sous les yeux comme presque tous les domestiques étaient partis fêter chez leurs familles. Kuro, Bloody tears, Mahiru et Sakuya étaient déjà à table dans cette ordre, Kuro en bout de table.

« Je veux me mettre à coté de Nii-san ! »

Le servamp s'empressa de prendre la chaise à sa droite, vide, en face de la vampire qui l'observait curieuse. Hyde lui aressa un regard impressioné.

« Eh bien, Lily s'est laissé allé pour toi.. »

Bloody tears rit doucement et lui leva son verre de limonade. Hyde en rit.

« De la limonade ? Serieux ?

\- Lily ne veut pas sortir tout de suites les bouteilles.

\- Je le comprends… Tu te souviens la cuite de 1789 ?

\- Et comment..

\- Memorable, ajouta Kuro en baillant. »

Lawless rit à nouveau.

« Si tu savais ce que les humains ont inventés pendant le siècle avec un paquet de carte et de l'alcool…

\- Interessant, ajouta Bloody tears. Mais tout le monde ne pourrait pas y jouer, ce serait dommage. »

Elle pointait du doigt Mahiru.

« Oh… bah c'est juste pour ce soir, et puis ça ne peut pas lui faire trop de mal ! »

Hyde rit de nouveau tandis que Tetsu entrait.

« Ah, v'là le géant…, grommela Kuro »

Tetsu lanca un regard surpris à Bloody tears.

« Hugh, il y a quelqu'un que je ne connais pas…

\- Impossible ! »

Le petit vampire monta sur la table d'un bond. Il avait son habituel costume, ayant troqué sa cravate pour un nœud papillon. Il s'arreta net.

« Naaaaan… Impossible. »

Ses yeux pétillaient de joies.

« Oh-ho ! Je n'y crois-ha pas ! »

Il se jeta sur elle et lui fit la bise.

« Lily tu aurais pu me dire ! »

Le vampire paru dans le coin de la pièce en souriant gentiement.

« Pousse-toi Lawless et laisse-moi prendre place sur la tienne ! J'ai besoin de prendre connaissance ave-hec elle !

\- Ah nan hein ! Les petits c'est en bout de table, sur le réhausseur ! Ajouta Lawless en riant.

\- C'est-é malin tiens ! »

Hugh vint se déposer à coté de Licht, suivi de Tetsu qui souleva le petit vampire avant de le reposer sur ses genoux.

« Comment tu as fait pour revenir des morts ? Tu n'as quand même pas fait repousser ta tete ?

\- Je peux dire merc à Lily d'y avoir cru. »

Le concerné lui envoya un signe de main réprobateur et vint s'asseoir à coté .

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Tout se passait sans le moindre encombre et le repas avait été délicieux. Ils décidèrent que les cadeux seraient ouverts le lendemain. Tout le monde riait et était heureux. On aperçu même Kuro prendre un fou rire sur une vieille histoire : Lawless avait voulu lui faire une blague et a dû resteer dans un placar pendant trois heures avant de se remémorer qu'il ne rentrerais pas avant ce soir. Manque de bol, le placard resta coincé et on dû le rouvir à la hache.

Lily apportait l'alcool avec beaucoup d'appréhension car Mahiru et Misono étaient encore mineurs, mais Hugh l'avait convaincu.

« Ils sont matures.

\- Je suis fatigué Hugh.

\- Va dormir Tetsu, c'est pour les grands.

\- Oh tu as raison mon Hugh… »

Lawless sauta presque sur sa chaise et supplia Lily.

« On peut jouer à mon jeu préféré s'il te plait…

\- Un jeu à boire Hyde ? Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée…

\- On divisera par deux les quantités que les jeunes doivent boire ! »

Lily restait silencieux et quelque peu inquiet.

« Si ça peut te rassurer Lily, ils auront le droit de s'arreter quand ils le veulent, rassura Bloody tears.

\- Je ne sais pas si c'est vrament une bonne idée…

\- Aller Lily… moi je veux essayer le jeu de Hyde !

\- Attends, coupa Kuro. Hyde, tu penses à quel jeu ?

\- La coupe du roi. »

Lily souffla et posa une main sur sa joue.

« C'est vrai qu'vec ça tout le monde s'amuserait bien…

\- Alleeeeeeeeeeer…

\- Que… qu'est-ce que tu en penses toi Kuro ? »

L'ainé jeta un coup d'oeil aux deux mineurs à table et soupira.

« Je vois pas de soucis mais on fera attention à ce qu'au moins un d'entre nous reste sobre s'il vous plait.

\- Ce sera probablemen pas toi, ajouta Hugh. Tu as toujours eu la poisse aux jeux comme ça.

\- Je veux bien te croire, je ne m'en souviens plus... »

Lily leva la main pour demander un peu de calme. Il reprit.

« J'aimerais qu'on decide avant de celui qui devra s'arreter s'il commence à partir.

\- Bloody, à coups sûrs ! Hura presque Lawless. Elle a une sacrée déscente et elle tient super bien ! Ou alors Nii-san, mais il n'a jamais de chances…

\- On verra bien qui des deux lache en premier.

\- Pourquoi pas Sakuya ? Proposa Mahiru. Je l'ai déjà vu boire et je peux vous dire que je n'ai jamais v quelqu'un d'aussi sobre que lui... »

Le subclass rit nerveusement.

« Je peux toujour essayer, c'est vrai qu'avec Tsubaki j'étais dur à cuire… enfin pas face à lui. Il tient bien la liqueur. »

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Après un débat intense, Sakuya fut finalement désigné. Lily partit chercher un grand verre et le déposa au centre de la table en donnant à chacun un petit verre à shot. Misono regardait bizarrement Lily.

« Tu as eu ce service où ?

\- Personnel. »

La luxure riait ducement alors que son eve appréhendait la suite. Son estomac se nouait doucement alors que la plupart était expérimentés et confiant.

« Avant de commencer Lily, tu as de la place pour tout le monde ce soir ?

\- J'ai toujours de la place Kuro ! »

Les boutilles plus fortes arrivèrent ensuite. Chacun en saisit une par préférence ou décidèrent de s'en partager, tandis que les deux mineurs étaient épaulés par leurs servamps, Bloody tears ayant échangé de chaise avec Kuro.

Les cartes furent battus par Hyde d'une main professionnelle, lui même ayant travaillé comme batteur de carte dans un casino dans les années 50.

« Ppour les règles, enonca Lily, on va faire la version plutot tranquile…

\- Oh non Lily, je peux expliquer s'il te plait ! Demanda Lawless. »

La luxure se mit assise et laissa l'avarice parler.

« Une carte égal quelque chose. Je vais les faire dans l'ordre. L'as, tout le monde boit. Le deux, tu choisis qui boit. Le trois, tu bois toi. Le 4, tout le monde doit toucher le sol. Le dernier boit. Le 5, les hommes boivent, autant dire qu'on va souffrir quatre fois… Le 6, les femmes boivent, fit Lawless, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres en direction de Bloody tears qui tira la langue. Le 7, la carte préférée de mon ange : tout le monde doit lever les bras aux cieux. Le dernier boit. Le 8, tu choisis quelqu'un qui boit avec toi si tu dois boire. Le 9, c'est suite de rime : je dis pirouette, Licht dit cacahouète, etc. clui qui se trompe ou prend trop de temps boit. 10, ma préférée. On met en evidence trois doigts. Celui qui a tiré la carte donne trois choses. Si tu les as déjà faite, tu retires tes doigts à chaque fois. SI tes trois doigts sont baissés, tu bois. Valet, tu inventes une rêgle, qui sera changé au prochain valet, pas un texte de lois hein Hugh.

\- Oui-hi aller continue Lawless.

\- La reine est marrante : tu deviens questionnaire si tu la tires. Si tu poses une question à quelqu'un et qu'il réponds, alors il boit. La reine change à chaque carte tirée. Le roi, tu rempli ton verre et le met ans celui au centre. Celui qui pioche le quatrieme roi doit boire tout le verre, aussi alcoolisé qu'il soit. »

Mahiru transpirait.

« Ca a l'air un peu compliqué…

\- Tu vas voir ça ira vite. Tu vas devoir vite comprendre de toutes facons. »

Tout le monde se servit un premier verre silencieusement et le jeu fut étalé au centre de la table par l'avarice.

« Pour l'ordre des joueurs, on fait comment ?

\- Et bien dans les aiguilles d'une montre, dit Lawless. Moi, toi, Nii-san, son eve, Sakuya, Misono, Lily, Hugh et Lichtan.

\- Et à qui revient le prmeier tirage ?

\- Aux dames bien sûr ! »

Bloody tears grommela aussi bien que Kuro.

« Je crois que je transpire la malchance, pas vous ? »

Lawless rit calmement et croia les bras pour observer la vampire se tendre vers le centre de la pièce et jeter un coup d'oeil à la carte qu'elle saisit. Elle pouffa de rire tandis que Kuro se penchait pour voir la dite-carte.

« Oh putain c'est mal parti »

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

La suite au prochain numéro :D

Nan sérieusement : j'ai découvert ce jeu dans une autre fanfiction et j'ai beaucoup, genre BEAUCOUP hésité à faire la même, mais à ma manière… mais qu'est-ce que ce serait marrant…

En plus on a un BON GROS contraste par rapport au début u chapitre et je voulais pas que ça parte en « désespoir et inceste » (oui c'est joli je sais).

ooo

Cookiie a encore frappé xD

J'ai l'impression que tu es avec une alarme à coté de l'oreiller à chaque fois qu'un de mes chapitres sort xD

Alors pour le lemon... J'y réfléchi VRAIMENT. J'ai dû supprimer BEAUCOUP de petits détails tous cons parceque je tiens à garder mon rated T et ça me fait vraiment chiiiier.

ET J'AIME LES CLIFFHANGERS

Non, je n'aime pas le SakuMahiKuro (et j'en ai déjà lu perso)...

Disons qu'en prenant en parralèlle avec Bleach (bon si tu connas pas tant pis) mais je vois un peu Ichigo comme Mahiru, Rukia comme Kuro et Sakuya comme Orihime: Ichigo est le perso principal et se bat en tant que partenaire avec Rukia (qui ne sert qu'à ça et à garder le moral) tandis qu'Orihime c'est la fille qu'il connait depuis super longtemps et que le courant passe voilà voilà...

Bon pour faire court, les parings actuellement est assez précisé (dans les personnages qu'on a déjà vu hein...)

Tsurugi je sais pas trop ce que je vais faire avec lui parceque je l'aime pas mais mon petit coeur fragile me dit d'avoir un peu de pitié parcequ'il a pas eu une vie facile non plus...

L'explication sur le "pseudo" pairing Kuro/OC se justifie toujours par cette citation: BORDEL LAISSEZ LE DORMIR

Nan en vrai y'a que ça pour faire passer l'histoire des chaleurs vite fait sans impliquer un pauvre personnage masculin (je tiens à l'hétérosexualité de ce personnage que j'apprécie vraiment beaucoup).

BEAUCOUP D'ACTIONS A VENIR.

(et donc de Cliffhangers C;)


	11. Chapter 11

Elle posa la carte sur la table tandis que la paresse remplissait déjà son verre.

« T'es sérieuse… un 5 ? »

Tout le monde se servait gentiement sauf elle. Misono apréhendait déjà la bouteille alors que Lily lui servait un demi-verre, une main dans le dos de son eve. Mahiru avait lui même saisit la bouteille et se remplissait la moitié seul. Kuro avait enroulé son bras autour de ses épaules et lui porta le vere à la bouche.

« Bois tout d'un coup sinon ça passera pas... »

Le ycéen sentit l'alcool fort sous son nez et ne se fit pas prier pour attraper lui-même le verre et faire descendre la liqueur de chocolat choisie par Sakuya dans sa gorge. Cet alcool passait relativement bien et ne laissa qu'une impression de chaleur dans sa gorge rien de plus. Kuro lui tapota gentiement l'épaule et se remit bien dans sa chaise. Misono avait tout avalé cu sec également, encouragé par Lily. L'alcool passa moins bien chez lui, à la pomme. Il toussa un instant et rassura Lily avant de s'installer correctement dans sa chaise.

« Kuro, ton tour. »

Le servamp soupira et s'étira jusqu'aux cartes. Il en tira une et la plia pour en regarder le bord avant de la dévoiler en soupirant.

« Valet. Interdiction de mentionner le numéro de la carte tirée. »

Lawless souffla tandis que Hugh faisait claquer sa langue.

« MAhiru »

Le mineur prit lentement une carte et regarda tout le monde perplexe.

« Je ne sais plus à quoi sa correspond…

\- Fais voir… Ah celle-là. »

Il chuchota quelque chose dans l'oreille de Mahiru et lui fit abaissr la carte sur la table. Tout le monde toucha le sol, sauf Misono et Bloody tears qui réagissaient seulement quand ils étaient courbés vers le sol, certains carrement assis (Licht et Hyde, bien sur). Misono fut battu par la vampire et se servi un deuxième demi-verre qu'il but inextremis

« Sakuya »

LE vampire saisit nonchalament une carte et la posa sur la table.

« 2. Bloody tu bois.

\- Ah bah toi aussi du coup. »

Skuya lacha un « merde » bien audible avant de suivre Bloody tears dans le remplissage de son verre. La vampire grimaca un instant avant de reprendre.

« Ca faisait longtemps dit donc…

\- Tu es sure que ça ira ? Demanda Lily.

\- Bien suuuuur Lily ! »

Lawless riait doucement en faisant claquer ses ongles sur la table.

« Misono ! »

Le mineur saisit un roi. Il prit son verre tout en posant la carte en face de lui. Il vida celui-ci au centre e tlanca un regard à Lily. Le vampire se pencha au-dessus de la table. Un roi. Il rempli aussi son verre et le vida au centre.

« Hugh »

Le vampire se mit sur la table en tailleur et montra son 9.

« Chateau

\- Gateau.

\- Rateau

\- Manteau ?

\- Euh… porte-manteau…

\- Nii-san c'est pas super reglementaire ça... »

Kuo souffla et se servit silencieuseent son verre avant d'en finir avec.

« Lichtan à toi ! »

Le pianiste souleva délicatement sa carte, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Il jeta sa carte sur la table et leva les bras, aussitôt suivi de presque tout le monde sauf Kuro qui s'endormait sur la table.

« Aller Nii-san, tu bois ! »

Kuro souffla à nouveau et se resservi sans rien dire.

« A moi maintenant ! »

Lawless sourit.

« Aller les hommes, on boit ! »

Il posa déicatment son 5 sur la table et se servit sans faire d'histoires.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

« Punaaaaaiseuh… J'ai vraiment la poiiiisse moi... »

Kuro prit le verre du roi et le posa devant lui.

Bloody tears étit complètement pêtée, Kuro n'était pas bien mieux. Mahiru sentait l'alcool lui monter à la tête et Sakuya s'était arrèté en voyant l'état de l'humain. Misono été parti vomir, le verre de trop. Lily était joyeux et Hugh était parfaitement sobre. L'état de Lawless et Licht était désastreux : Lawless faisant semblant de glisser de la chaise pour se faire rattraper par son angelot tandis que celui-ci avait la tête qui tournait affreusement, tenant la table pour ne pas tomber.

« Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah Nii-san t'es vraiment NUUUUuuleuh... »

Hyde riait pour un rien accompagné de Bloody tears qui voyait des petites étoiles. Kuro prit une grande inspiration et porta le verre à ses lèvres. Il le reposa soudain, manquant d'en renverser sur sa manche de chemise, ayant retiré sa veste depuis longtemps, ainsi que sa cravate, balancés quelque part dèrrière lui.

« Ah nan hein… à chaque fois je me fais niquer hein…

\- Oui, mais allons Kuro, tu as perdu ! Ricanait doucement Lily qui tombait de sa chaise.

\- Je veux… pas rester tout seul hein… je veux partager hein… je suis déjà assez bien là... »

La paresse se couchait sur la table en remuant doucement sa tête. Mahiru observait incrédule son servamp, au bord d'un coma éthylique. Bloody tears saisit soudain le verre du roi et en but une grande gorgée avant de s'essuyer les lèvres. Kuro releva la tête et enroula son bras autour de la vampire par la taille. Elle se laissa doucement bousculer, portant le verre aux lèvres du vampires.

« Aller maintenant tu bois... »

Les yeux mi-clos, elle renversait l'alcool à moitié sur le servamp. Lily était au sol et ne parvenait pas à se relever. Hugh regardait calmement, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Lawless avait finalement fini sous la table alors que Licht lui se couchait dessus. Sakuya trainait Mahiru hors de la salle à manger en constatant que quasi-tout les servamps allez en finir assez vite.

Le salon était calme et silencieux. Il assis Mahiru à coté de Misono, emmitouflé dans une couverture, dormant. Il partit chercher un verre d'eau, n'ayant pas le choix de passer à nouveau dans la salle à manger pour atteindre la cuisine. En repassant, Bloody tears était assise sur Kuro, penchée en arrière vers la table, le maintenant fermement au col de sa chemise pour ne pas tomber, tandis que Licht s'accrochait à la nappe et la faisait doucement glissr de son coté alors qu'on entendait les bruits de murmures de l'avarice. Hugh avait totalment disparu, probablement lui aussi parti pour aller dormir avec Tetsu. Lily s'était endormi et Sakuya dû l'enjamber. Il arriva finalement à la cuisine et se servit un verre d'eau avant de retraverser la salle à manger. Il ne regarda même pas les vampires et passa son chemin. En retournant dans le salon, on pouvait entendre des ronflements réguliers.. Mahiru dormait paisiblement. Il posa le verre sur la table et vint se colle à lui, entre Misono et son humain. Il embrassa son front et déposa sa tête sur son épaule, tout en le recouvrant de la couverture.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

« Huh… Je suis pas bien Lily... »

La luxure était le premier à peu près conscient, capable de marcher en tous cas : c'était un critère suffisant pour savoir si ton état était correct ou non. Bloody tears gisait sur la table, la robe remontée aux cuisses. Kuro était sous la table, étalé sur toute sa longueur, bavant. Licht avait vomi sur le sol, tandis que Lawless gisait près de la cuisine avec une assiette de buche entamée à coté de lui. Ils avaient rapidement repoussés les eves qui avaient voulus entrer en leur balancant des couverts.

« Lily… Kuro il a mit de l'alcool partout… huh... »

La luxure vint redressser Bloody tears qui agitait ses bras dans les airs.

« Lily je vais vomir... »

La luxure traina doucement la vampire dans les toilettes et l'y laissa, débarassant lentement la table après s'etre drogué aux dolipranes et fumé deux ou trois clopes, il avait oublié combien. Enfin bref, pour lui ça allait. Kuro tira soudain sur la nappe, heureusement débarassée, en grognant.

« Lily… chui pas bien… faut… »

Il se remit debout avant de se recoucher sur la table.

« Passe moi du paracétamol s'teu'plait… ça va pas là…. »

Lily sourit doucement et partit dans la cuisine chercher ce que le vmpire voulait avant de tout lui déposer et partir dans le salon. Là, Misono, Mahiru e Sakuya discutaient calmement de tout et de rien, lagré quelques mauvais regards entre l'hôte et le subclass.

« Mahiru, tu pourrais aller chercher de quoi habiller Kuro et Bloody… ils sont vraiment dans un état peu recommendable…

\- Oui, pas de problèmes !

\- Dodo devrait déjà être réveillé. Il est surement dans le garage ou dans sa chambre.

\- Et toi Lily, interrompu Misono. Tu te sens bien ? »

Le vampire se reposa sur le montant de la porte et sourit doucement.

« Ne t'en fait, je suis dans un bien meilleur état que tous les autres dans la salle à manger. Avez-vous vu Hugh et Tetsu par ailleurs ?

\- Ils sont passés nous dire qu'ils prenaient leurs petits déjeuners avec la famille de Tetsu mais qu'ils repasseraient dans l'après-midi, répondit Mahiru.

\- Merci. D'ici là, les autres devrait aller mieux ! »

Lily partit en souriant et laissa les 3 hommes.

« Misono, on va te laisser, je vais aller chercher de quoi s'occuper de ces deux andouilles…

\- Ok. Je vais aller voir les subclass. »

Tout le monde quitta le salon bien gentiement et sortit à leurs occupations.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

« Sakuya, tu peux prendre la chemise et le pantalon de Kuro s'il te plait ? Met-les dans le sachet dans la cuisine.

\- Mahiru, tu t'occupes des affaires de Bloody alors !

\- Tu crois que je fais quoi là ?! »

Mahiru mettais déjà les habits habituelles de la vampire dans le sachet. Sakya revnt rapidement et fit de même. Mahiru aérait la pièce un petit moment, les bras sur la vitre. Le subclass se déposa lentement contre lui et enroula ses bras autour de sa taille.

« Sakkun… tu penses que la guerre est finie ?

\- Je ne sais pas… Tsubaki a disparu, Bloody tears fait en sorte que les subclass se tiennent à carreaux, et le C3 n'a pas l'air de déranger grand monde pour l'instant. Je ne dis pas qu'elle est terminée, mais au moins qu'on en parlera pas avant un bon moment.

\- J'aurais envie que le temps s'arrète… tout le monde est heureux aujourd'hui... »

Mahiru se tourna doucement et embrassa Sakuya.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

« Hyde, je ne COMPRENDS PAS comment tu fais pour être en aussi bon état après ce matin... »

Bloody tears avait un tas de glacons sur son front. Elle s'etait prise la cuvette en plein front en s'endormant. Kuro avait repris son alllure habituelle et se tenait correctement. Licht avait dormi toute la matinée et était en pleine forme alors que Hyde ne puvait encore définitivement pas marcher. Tout le monde etait assis, le tas de cadeaux derrière eux. Bloody teras et Kuro avaient revetis leurs vetements plus normaux. Tout le monde était assis dans le même ordre qu'hier soir.

« Un jour tu arriveras à mon niveau Bloody ! »

Lawless riait tranquillement. Licht était assis sur sa chaise comme un enfant, en tailleur, impatient.

« Allons ! Il est grand temps d'ouvrir les cadeaux ! »

Licht bondit sur sa chaise et, les yeux pétillants, il attendit calmement que le tour de table commence.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

A peu près tout le monde avait fini avec trois kilos de chocolats dans les bras. Pour les cadeaux un peu plus spéciaux...Licht avait de nouveau un sac d'ange, avec de petits nuages en strass. Kuro avait eu un énorme oreiller, suffisement grand pour y dormir. Bloody tears avait eu une lourde et très épaisse écharpe noir, douce et chaleureuse. Mahiru avait, à sa plus grande surprise, reçu un abonnement annuel au pressing du coin. Sakuya avait récupéré un carton de caramel et un nouveau jogging totalement blanc en meilleur état que son ancien dont le blanc immaculé avait été irrécupérablement perdu par la poussière de sa séquestration. Misono avait récupéré toute une collection de livres et Lily avait eu une augmentation d'argent de poche, à son plus grand bonheur. Tetsu et Hugh s'était échangés des portes-clés nounours. Lawless avait eu une bouteille de whiskey et une chemise noire flambant neuve et épaisse. Sa chemise blanche sans boutons avaient été totalement massacrées cet été et il devait constamment se balader avec une de Licht, trop petite pour lui. Il en faisait régulièrement sauter les boutons et le pianiste se retrouvait souvent à court de chemises pour ses concerts.

Licht et Hyde partirent le lendemain en prenant leur avion. Hugh et Tetsu rentrèrent calmement et Misono et Lily se reposèrent au manoir. Sakuya, Mahiru, Kuro et Bloody tears étaient rentrés eux aussi. L'oncle de Mahiru ne pouvait pas passer avant nouvel an, où il promis d'être présent. Sakuya cherchait régulièrement sur internet Tsubaki à la demande de Bloody tears. Celle-ci restait enfermée la journée depuis son incident avec le C3 et Kuro continuait à paresser dans son coin.

« Tu vas retourner au lycée toi à la rentrée ?

\- Je ne sais pas Mahiru… est-ce que j'en ai vraiment besoin ? Je ne sais pas…

\- Tu pourrais chercher un travail un jour !

\- Je suis recherché par le C3 et je doute qu'ils ne me laissent vagabonder librement parmis les humains quand je me suis fait voir par des caméras e surveillance en essayant de découper des gens à la tronconneuse…

\- Tu marques un point... »

Bloody tears s'était mise à constamment dormir l'après-midi depuis quelques semaines. Pourtant, elle ne se sentait pas de faire une sieste et manipulait plutot une formule un sur Mario kart contre Kuro.

« Tu sais Sakuya, pour cette histoire de dossier, tu n'as pas trop à t'en faire… il réinitialise la base de données et passé ça, si ils n'ont pas entendu parler de toi avant, ils te suprriment en sugérant que tu es mort. C'est pour ça que la demoiselle là ils la trouveront probablement jamais…

\- D'ailleurs Kuro, on doit y aller quand ?

\- Aucune idée. On a toujours pas reçu de courrier à ce propos.

\- Ils se sont peut-être trompés d'adresse ? Suggéra Bloody tears.

\- Possible. On devrait peut-etre y aller demain alors. En même temps on en profitera pour essayer de bidouiller si on peux…

\- Je pourrais venir avec pour ça ? Je ferais griller les données à distance sans me faire démasquer en corbeau !

\- Na pas moins, soupira Kuro. Ils ont mis un système qui te fait sortir de ta forme animale. Tu te feras choper dès qu'ils l'activeront.

\- Ah.

\- Cependant, si ça tourne mal tu pourrais toujours nous faire griller les circuit du C3. »

Bloody tears approuva d'un mouvement de tête et vaincu une nouvelle fois Kuro.

« Et après ça, tu oses encore me dire qu'un niveau de mario 64 c'est trop dur pour toi ?

\- Mais ta console là j'y comprends rien ! Trop de boutons et pas assez précis ! On y voit quedal sur ton truc !

\- Quelle plaie... »

Mahiru rit doucement puis parti calmement sortir son linge propre de la machine à laver pour aller l'étendre à l'intérieur. La météo avait repris son aspect normal : l'air était frais mais il ne neigeait plus. Parfois un peu de pluie venait, mais jamais très longue ou forte.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

« Bonjour Shirota et la paresse, comment allez-vous ? Vous avez passés de bonnes fêtes de noël ? »

Mahiru adressa un sourire à Tsurugi et confirma d'un « oui » de la tête. Tsurugi sourit en réponse et guida le duo de la paresse dans le quartier général. Ils arrivèrent chacun devant un employé du C3, Kuro accompagné de Tsurugi afin d'éviter tout problème, bien que ce n'était vraiment pas son genre.

« Age ?

\- 16 ans.

\- Huh… bonne question…

\- Tu ne peux vraiment pas chercher un peu plus dans ta mémoire ?

\- C'était vraiment longtemps, mais après… pff, je sais pas moi… plus de 1000 sûr.

\- Bon… »

« Descendants ?

\- Bah… aucun, je suis bien trop jeune !

\- On sait jamais... »

« Subclass ?

\- Aucun.

\- Bon la paresse, s'il vous plait, on ne se moque pas de moi !

\- Oh ça va être long... »

« Vous avez déjà rencontré des subclass ?

\- Euh… oui.

\- Nommez-les s'il-vous plait.

\- Je ne sais pas… les plus puissants de Tsubaki…

\- On a réinitialisé la base de donnée. Mis à part ceux qui sont ici, on a plus personne d'autre. Maintenant c'est aux vampires de les déclarer avec des petites fiches qu'on trouve sur internet.

\- Ah. »

« Je vous demande, S'IL VOUS PLAIT de me donner le maximum de données sur vos subclass !

\- Mais j'en ai pas…

\- TSURUGI IL SE FOUT DE MA GUEULE ! »

Le chasseur riait doucement en sirotant un jus d'orange, assis sur la table derrière le vampire.

« Pour finir, il me faudrait juste le nom de la personne qui en charge d ela famille.

\- C'est compliqué…

\- Vos parents suffiront.

\- Justement, je n'en ai plus depuis un petit moment…

\- Votre tuteur légal alors.

\- Mon oncle. Tohru Shirota.

\- Bien. Nous te remercions. Tu peux quitter la salle. Ton servamp a un peu plus de question, ça ne devrait plus durer longtemps. Il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire sur lui. »

Mahiru se leva calmement et quitta la pièce calmement. Son téléphone vibra.

« Oui ? Si Kuro a fini ? Non ils lui posent encore des questions… oui je le ferait si tu veux. A plus tard. »

Il raccrocha. La porte de la salle où Kuro se trouvait s'entrouvrit doucement, dévoilant le vampire, une bande noire autour du cou. Tsurugi intervint auprès du jeune homme.

« Pour les servamps on a deux trois exercices physiques à faire évaluer. C'est tout nouveau et le patron y tient. Tu peux venir voir si tu veux ! »

Tsurugi reprit la marche avec le vampire et l'examinateur, suivi du lycéen, curieux. Ils arrivèrent finalement dans une grande salle privée de lumière. C'était une salle circulaire, munie de gradins. Au centre se trouvait un grand cube trnsparent muni d'une petite porte. Des projecteurs s'allumèrent soudain et on mit Kuro dans le cube. Mahiru et Tsurugi s'installèrent calmement sur les gradins les plus bas alors que l'examinateur se mettait en place derirère un ordinateur devant le cube. De nombreux cubes aussi grands que des pouffs, de matières différentes, apparurent du sol.

« Sleepy ash, nous allons vous demander de détruire ces cubes un à un avec toute votre force. Si jamais vous n'y allez pas plein-pot, on le verra. Prenez votre temps. Si l'un d'entre eux vous paraît absolument impossible à détruire en un coup, abstenez vous et signalez-le. »

Le vampire soupira et retira sa veste d'un geste large.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

« Tu penses que ça se passe bien ?

\- Mahiru m'a dit qu'il n'y avait que Kuro qui n'avait pas fini et qu'il ne devrait pas tarder. Je lui ai dit de le prévenir que ce soir je prendrais le canapé . Ah et puis on peut ne pas faire à manger, il a dit qu'il le ferait si on veut.

\- Bah, ça doit bien aller... »

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kuro avait détruit tous les petits cubes sans trop de difficultées à grands coups de pieds verticaux. L'examinateur avait fini par lui demander d'utiliser ses capacités mais il fut un peu déconcertés en voyant que Kuro ne savait plus comment l'utiliser et que de toutes manières, il n'y avait pas d'ombres dans son cube et donc qu'il ne pouvait absolument rien faire dans son état. Le vampire fut calmement sorti du cube, se rhabillant de sa veste.

« On peut rentrer maintenant ?

\- Ouaip. Passez juste prendre des formulaires pour les subclass. »

Mahiru confirma d'un signe de la tête et sortit de l'amphithéatre avec Kuro. Tsurugi continuait à les suivre. Mahiru l'entendait bien mais ne se retournait pas. Il aurait semblé que quelque chose de bien plus dangereux qu'un vampire le suivait. Arrivé à l'embranchement de couloirs, Tsurugi les stoppa.

« Le bureau des réclamations c'est à droite. Je dois aller chercher un subclass de Tsubaki à gauche. J'espère que nous nous reverrons bientôt… Pour ce qu'il y a sur le cou de la paresse, on ne peut pas l'enlever. C'est une sécurité pour nous. Une garantie si tu préfères. Je n'aimerais pas trop que la paresse ruine une opération comme la dernière fois. »

Mahiru déglutit lentement tandis que Kuro poursuivait sa route seul. Tsurugi fit un bref signe de main au lycéen et partit de son coté. Le jeune homme partit rejoindre son servamp en courant et se mit à marcher à ses cotés.

« Mahiru, s'il te plait, méfie-toi de celui-là. Je le sens faux. »

Mahiru acquiesca silencieusement.

« On t'as posé beaucoup de questions ?

\- Pas vraiment. On m'a montré mon ancien dossier et je leur ai indiqué quelles rubriques pouvaient etre gardées comme telles. Résultat : j'ai pas trop eu à répondre à des questions… ils m'ont juste fait gonfler la tête au iveau des subclass mais c'est tout.

\- Je vois… moi on ne m'a pas vraiment embêté. Ils m'ont demandé beaucoup de questions sur moi et mes parents. Rien de plus. »

Kuro approuva silencieusement et ils marchèrent un petit moment dans le couloir. Un silence regnait, entrecoupé par les bruits de pas des deux individus. Ils arrivèrent de nouveau à un embranchement.

« Ah merde… on est où là ?

\- Je sais pas Mahimahi…. Mon instinct me dit d'aller à gauche.

\- Tu es sûr ?

\- C'est juste mon instinct hein… le prend pas au sérieux…

\- Le plus simple c'est d'essayer ! »

Kuro soupira et suivi son eve qui prenait la tête de la marche.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

« Ca fait combien de temps qu'on marche… ?

\- Trop longtemps... »

Le vampire s'assit. Cela faisait bien trente minutes qu'ils marchaient. Ils étaient revenus au point de départ au moins trois fois et ils y étaient une fois encore.

« Avant il y avait des panonceaux… ils sont vraiment stupides pour les avoir enlevés... »

Une alarme se déclencha soudain et des bruits 'explosions parvinrent aux oreilles des deux hommes. Tout provenait de l'embranchement où ils avaient laissés Tsurugi. Ils s'y précipitèrent aussi vite qu'ils purent. Les exlosions ne cessaient pas. En arrivant à l'embranchement, ils pouvaient clairement discerner les flammes des explosions dans le couloir gauche. Tsurugi parvint en courant, esquivant une flamme ravageuse dirigée vers lui. Kuro et Mahiru réagirent instantanement et coururent de nouveau vers leur couloir, rapidement rattrapés par Tsurugi, transpirant et brulé dans le dos. Le duo de la paresse le suivait tant bien que mal tandis qu'Higan surgissait de nulle part. Le magician prit le premier embranchement et ouvrit une porte magique pour s'y dissimuler. Kuro et Mahiru était donc de nouveau dans le dédale, avec le subclass chaud comme la braise. Un véritable cauchemar.

« Appelle vite Bloody Mahiru ! »

Le lycéen saisit son portable et composa le numéro tandis que Kuro protegeait l'humain des flammes avec sa veste ignifugée.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

« Oui allo Mahiru ? ATTENDS QUOI ?! Ok j'arrive ! »

La vampire saisit sa veste blanche et l'enfila rapidement, ainsi que son écharpe noire qui dissimulait la moitié de son visage. Elle s'apprètait à passer par le balcon quand Sakuya la retint par le pan de sa veste.

« Sakuya j'ai pas le temps !

\- Je veux venir !

\- Hors de question, il faut quelqu'un pour garder l'appart' c'est Mahiru qu'a les clés !

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe !?

\- Je te dis que ça va aller ! »

La vampire se défit soudain de l'emprise du subclass et se transforma en corbeau, s'envolant vers la gare comme le lycéen lui avait précisé avant de partir.

« Merde ! »

Sakuya referma la porte vitrée du balcon d'un grand coup, avant de s'écraser sur la canapé en prenant sa tete entre ses mains.

« MERDE ! »

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Bloody tears ne sentait rien dans l'air d'anormal. Elle se posa sur le toit de la gare et descendit par l'arrière. Elle entra dans celle-ci dans le plus grand calme, reluquée par le personnel et les gens. Elle prit l'ascenceur et redissimula son visage correctement avec son écharpe, bien que ses cheveux rouges suffisaient à la trahir. Mais les cheveux, ça pouvait toujours se changer alors qu'un faciès…

Elle descendit un premier étage. L'ascenseur s'ouvrit et tomba sur un bureua vide. L'odeur de fumée était âcre et irrespirable. L'écharpe canalisait cependant l'odeur. Il n'y avait visuellement pas de gaz ni de fumée, alors elle s'engouffr dans un couloir et se fia à son instinct pour trouver l'assitance éléctrique et la griller, ou au moins activer le système incendie.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Vous sentez cette odeur de cramé ?

Et hop là !

Probablement le dernier chapitre "rapide à sortir" xD (les vacances c'est fini pour moa)

OOO

Cookiie on va arranger un peu tout ça x)

Le KuroMahi je crache pas dessus hein mais j'ai juste une preference pour le SakuMahi (les fics KuroMahi sont pas trop mal en genéral alors bon~~~)

Pour l'histoire entre Bloody Tears et Kuro, on s'approche des explications, je rassure xD

Concernant les chapitres bah... c'est reprise scolaire mais j'ai encore un chapitre bien entamé qui devrait pas prendre trop de temps à sortir, pas d'inquietude c:


	12. Chapter 12

Mahiru avait prit un sacré coup au niveau des cotes. Kuro, après avoir bu le sang de Mahiru, le tenait au maximum à l'écart u subclass fou furieux.

« Où est Tsubaki ?

\- Je sais pas où il est ton Tsubaki… »

La remarque lui fit recevoir une flamme en plein visage qu'il para en couvrant celui-ci avec ses avant bras. La fourrure de sa veste avait un peu roussie, mais peu importe. L'humain se tenait derrière, cherchant une porte à tatons. La fumée noire de l'explosion l'avait contraint à se pencher au niveau du sol, rampant carrement, alors que les vampires n'en avait que faire.

« KURO, ICI ! »

Mahiru finit par débusquer une porte et y traina son vampire en la refermant soigneusement. La fumée réduisait grandement la visibilité et Higan ne vit même pas où les deux étaient partis.

Haletant et recouverts de sueur, les deux hommes reprenaient leurs souffles. La pièce n'avait rien de très spécial. Des archives, probablement plus vieilles que celles qu'ils avaient vu la dernière fois qu'ils étaient venus. Mahiru se relev et prit un registre entre ses mains.

« C'est quoi ?

\- Des vieux dossiers. Ils sont tous morts apparement… il y a des vampires, des humains, des proches... »

Kuro se releva et vint près de son eve.

« Je ne reconnais personne. Peut-être qu'on pourrait trouver les archives de Bloody. »

Kuro s'immisca dans l'ombre de la pièce et se glissa jusqu'à une boite dans le coin de la pièce. Il l'ouvrit calmement.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda Mahiru.

\- Ils mettent généralement les dossiers plus importants dans les boites : les servamps si ils se sont présentés pour le recensement, les subclass particuliers dans leur genre, ce genre de choses... »

Kuro en sortit une autre boite d'archive noire alors que l'eve reposait son dossier dans l'armoire.

« Tu penses qu'il va chercher à nous attraper ?

\- Nan, il ne nous a probablement même pas vu. Il va rebrousser chemin et aller voir ses petits copains. C'est pour ca qu'on devrait trouver un moyen de partir au plus vite.》

Kuro ouvrit la boite, retriee dans des dossiers. Ils etaient regroupes par siecles et le vampie ne mit pas trop de temps à sortir la tranche qui l'interessait.

《En general, le C3 fait un nettoyage de donées et mettent une bonne partie ici. Mais ce sont les plus vieilles. Maintenant l'informatique remplace les papiers et ils n'ont plus besoin de tout ça.》

Il inspecta rapidement le dossier et en retira celui de la vampire.

《Mahiru, tu devrais lire ça. Le temps qu'elle arrive et fasse tout court-circuiter.》

Le lyceen saisit delicatement le dossier. Une photo en noir et blanc devoilait un portrait d'elle absolument identique à tel qu'il la connaissait: cheveux en bataille, yeux clairs percants, sourcils plutot epais, joues hautes et nez court. Bloody tears etait bien son pseudonyme. Sur la premiere page se trouvait les eves qu'elle avait eu: souvent des enfants ou des hommes autour de la trentaine lors de leur mort. Les profils de ses eves etaient tres variés par leur milieu de vie que par leur pays de residence. sur la seconde page se trouvait des photos plus genrales et des donnees sur son physique et sa force: ce n'etait en majorité que des mesures ou des ordres de grandeurs. Sur la troisieme page, il etait recensé sa puissance magique potentielle. Autant dire que ses resultats etaient vertigineux en vu de la puissance d'un simple eclair de quelques millisecondes. Les pages suivantes recensaient ses subclass. il n'y en avait qu'une petite poignée, mais chacun semblait encore en vie d'apres le registre.

Il montra les donnees des subclass à kuro, assis par terre.

《Tu penses qu'on pourrait en retrouver?

\- Je ne sais pas... les archives ici n'ont pas l'air d'être entretenues. Quelque uns peut etre, mais ils sont tous etrangers. Ça risquerais d'etre compliqué d'en trouver au Japon.

\- Ah oui...》

Mahiru soupira.

《Tu penses qu'elle va bientot arriver?

\- Je ne sais pas...》

La porte de la piece ne faisait passer que la chaleur des flammes dans le couloir. Il ne pouvait pas sortir, à moins de passer par le plafond, ce qui est en soit mieux que de mourir brulé. La lumiere se coupa brusquemment dans la piece et les murs tremblerent. Mahiru rangea à tatons le dossier. Un long bruit d'eau qui coulait apparut et une alarme sonnait au loin. Kuro et Mahiru, immobiles et silencieux, ecoutaient les membres du C3 a l'etage superieur courir, parfois en hurlant. La foule disparut.

《Je pense qu'elle vient d'arriver. J'espere qu'elle va pas avoir trop de problemes...

\- Je propose de sortir par le plafond. Utilise ton balai Mahimahi.》

Le lycéen sortit son ustensile de ménage et le brandit au-dessus de lui avant de finalement donner un large coup dans le plafond pour le faire eclater. Kuro saisir spn eve et le porta a l'etage superieur avant de lui-même remonter en un saut. Il avait fini dans des couloirs totalement vides où les alarmes sonnaient à toute allure. Ils emprunterent un escalier plutot que l'ascenceur et se precipiterent vers l'etage principal. Ici, il y avait une foule de membres du C3 qui attendaient l'ouverture des portes de secours.

《On peut pas sortir tout de suite, il faut retrouver Bloody tears!

\- Mahiru, elle va sortir sans problemes...

-Kuro...》

Le regard suppliant du jeune homme l'implorait.

《Bon aller mais on ne reste pas longtemps apres que les portes s'ouvrent,j'aimerais pas trop qu'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit hein...》

Le lyceen acquiesca et ils commencerent à inspecter les couloirs ensemble. La plupart etaient vide, parfois ils croisaient encore des agents. Ils finirent par tomber sur Tinker qui les reconnu a l'instant, un enorme extincteur bidouillé on-ne-sait-encore-comment entre ses mains.

《Bah qu'est-ce que vous faites ici?! Sortez vite!

\- Où tu vas?

\- Il faut aller chercher les subclass qui se sont echappés et eteindre les flammes, alors j'ai fait ca vite fait!》

Elle brandissait son extincteur fait maison comme un bazooka, manquant de violemment se frapper le crane avec.

《on peut aider peut-etre? proposa Mahiru

\- Pas vraiment. Les autres sont dejà partis et en ont ramené deux ou trois. Il y a juste le magicien et celui qui fait des flammes qui posent problemes. Tsurugi, Junichiro et Yumikage sont partis attraper ceux-là, ils ne devraient pas tarder. Par contre vous pouvez aller jeter un coup d'oeil a l'intrusion au bout du couloir à gauche dans la salle des commandes.》

Le lyceen acquiesca rapidement et il se precipita, suivi de Kuro, vers l'endroit indiqué. Ils ouvrirent largement la porte et furent accueilli par trois couteaux sous la gorge chacuns.

《Sakuya!》

Le subclass retira rapidement ses couteaux et libera les deux hommes.

《Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici!?

\- Je suis venu vous rejoindre! Bloody tears est partie sans rien dire depuis un petit bout de temps alors je commencais serieusement a m'inquieter!

\- Elle est où alors?!

\- Je ne sais pas! Elle ne devrait pas etre bien loin, il n'y a aucune trace d'effraction à l'exterieur et les portes sont toujours fermées. Et elle est passée ici sûr!》

Le subclass pointa du doigt la securité incendit, paradoxalement en train de bruler. De petits arcs electriques s'amusaient encore a danser sur le boitier. Les trois hommes firent demi-tour et sortirent por reflechir.

《Les cameras ont grillé, informa Sakuya. elle a coupé l'alimentation electrique en bas et sur tout le reseau de securité.

\- Elle a dû aller au sous-sol pour aller nous chercher.》

Sur ces paroles, les trois hommes detruirent à nouveau le sol deux fois avant de retomber dans l'enfer de flamme. Sakuya se barrait le visage avec son jogging, Kuro restait de marbre et Mahiru toussait déjà. Le subclass se tourna brusquemment.

《Mahiru, reste en haut, c'est trop dangereux!》

Le lycéen s'efforcait de rester debout mais finit par romber a genou au sol. Sakuya le porta rapidement à l'etage superieur et embrassa son front transpirant, callant sa tete sur la veste de son jogging qu'il avait retirée. Il le laissa en souriant et les pensees de Mahiru sombrerent soudain dans un néant qu'il avait rarement connu.

ooo

Celà faisait bien cinq minutes que Kuro et Sakuya ecumaient les couloirs à la recherche de la rousse ou meme d'un agent du C3. Et toujours rien. Ils etaient déjà devant les grilles contenant auparavant les subclass, vides. Les flammes ne faisaient que faiblir et bientot il ne restait qu'un sol calciné et noir.

《Ils doivent etre dans d'autres cellules à l'etage.》

Sakuya acquiesca rapidement et ils reprirent leur recherches. Kuro s'inquietait lentement. C'est alors qu'une nouvelle explosion, d'une autre ampleur, retentit. Le bruit electrique des eclairs etait parfaitement reconnaissable. Les deux vampires accoururent et tomberent sur la vampire, liée au sol par les mains, Tsurugi maintenant fermement les liens. Junichiro envoyait ses barres pour bloquer ses mouvements larges de jambes, toujours plus violents. Yumikage était trop loin et se rapprocher risquait de faire devier son tir. S'il tirait maintenant, il la manquerait a cause des mouvements. Kuro s'elanca rapidement avant de bloquer Sakuya pour ne pas qu'ils le voient, lui chuchotant au préalable "de partir tout de suite sans Mahiru". La paresse saisit les liens et tira de toutes ses forces, bloquant les tirs desespérés de Yumikage avec les pans noirs de sa veste.

《La paresse, écarte toi!》

Kuro restait de marbre et relacha soudain les liens, faisant valdinguer Tsurugi et liberant les poignets de Bloody tears, immediatement bloquée par des barres solides. Tsurugi sourit en coin et appuya sur son propre tour de cou. Le servamp se retrouva instantanement cloué au sol, incapable d'effectuer le moindre mouvement. La vampire, elle se recroquevillait dans un coin, s'entourant d'eclairs suffisement puissants pour etre contenu fermement et pour assomer un homme sans le tuer. Yumikage tira dirextement sur ses poignets, trouant largement ses paumes. Les eclairs s'arreterent instantanement. Junichiro bloqua ses jambes avec ses barres et Tsurugi s'approcha doucement et la saisit au col, la decollant du sol. Il souriait vilement et plongeait son regard doré dans ses emeraudes percants. Il la regarda, le bras s'ensanglantant lentement à cause des mains de Bloody tears qui cherchait à s'echapper. Le regard du chasseur vint instantanement se poser sur le ruban à son poignet. Il se tourna vers Kuro.

《Dis moi la paresse, on ne va pas me dire que ça fait une neuvieme servamp?》

Kuro baissa le regard, impuissant. Tsurugi replongea son regard dans celui de la vampire. Il tournait sa tete pour observer chaque detail de son visage ou de son cou.

《Je ne dirais pas ton nom. De toute manière ca ne ferait rien. Ce ruban n'a jamais été à moi. Je devais l'offrir à Shirota de la part de Touma pour lier notre accord. Mais je pense que ca revenait au meme de le donner a un oiseau qui lui appartenait: quoi de plus symbolique!》

Le magicien relacha un petit rire et reprit son serieux en soupirant.

《Par contre lui...》

Le pupille de la vampire se retracta encore et son regard cherchait le mouvement dans le couloir en face d'elle. Les bruits de pas vinrent de derriere elle, tandis que les barres de fer tombaient peu à peu. Tsurugi la tenair toujours, avant que sa main ne soit pris en relais par une seconde, pincant violemment son cou, la faisant relacher un petit cri de suprise. Une main fut glissée à cet instant dans sa bouche et perforée par les crocs de la servamp. Tsurugi la relacha et elle tomba, tentant de repousser la main, en vain. Touma se pencha lentement.

《Hane》

Le chuchotement etait à peine perceptible, et il fut cependant suffisant. Le sang coulait lentement dans sa gorge et abreuvait son corps. Une large aura blanche se créait autour d'eux avant que de larges chaines argentées à l'aura noire n''apparaissent. La main mordue fut liée par une chaine, accrochée au cou de la vampire. Elle retenait desormais la main dans sa machoire. Touma tira sur la chaine avec son autre main et contraint la vampire a le relacher. Elle cracha l'hemoglobine restante au sol et avala le reste, respirant profondement, avant de finalement jeter un coup d'oeil à son tout nouveau maitre.

《Je suis Touma. Appelle moi Maitre. Aucun autre nom ne sera toléré.》

Son expression etait froide, hautaine et malsaine. Bloody tears s'ammusa de son affront.

《Tu n'es qu'un humain. Ne me prends pas a la legere. Ce n'est pas parceque tu es mon maitre que je ne te tuerais pas.》

Touma emit un petit rictus et saisit la vampire par les cheveux, criant doucement.

《Et ici tu es chez des eliminateurs de vampires.》

Il la relacha et les chaines disparurent aussi vite qu'elles etaient apparues, laissant l'aura noire lentement se dissiper autour d'eux. La servamp et Touma ne se quittaient pas du regard, affrontant directement l'autre. Aucuns n'avaient d'avantages sur l'autres, ce qui risquait de compliquer les choses. Kuro fut rapidement libéré et observa rapidement Bloody tears, de dos. Il posa son regard sur Touma, la pupille froide et les levres curvées en un sourire malsain.

《La paresse, va-t-en avec ton maitre. Tu ,n'as rien à faire ici.》

Kuro ne se fit pas prier et s'executa aussitot. Il adressa regarda une derniere fois Bloody tears qui lui souriait doucement. Elle lui fit u signe de la main et lui envoya un baiser invisible avec celle-ci. Elle mima sur ses levres un "je reviendrais bientot" et detourna les yeux, faisant de nouveau face a son eve. Il continuait à la scrupter des yeux, analysant chaque courbe de son corps assez large mais mince. Il deposa son regard sur la raie de ses seins et sourit malicieusement.

《Je vais prendre deux minutes avec elle. Partez.》

Tous les employés se dissipèrent. Il arreta cependant Yumikage.

《Cherche moi des archives sur cette vampire.》

Le tireur d'elite confirma et se remit à suivre les autres. La vampire s'assit au sol alors que Touma restait debout, de marbre.

《J'aimerais que tu m'aides avec Tsubaki.

\- Pourquoi le ferais-je?

\- Tu connais la paresse?

\- Pourquoi ne le connaitrais-je pas?

\- Arrète de poser des questions ca m'agace.

\- Tu ne m'es pas superieur, si?》

Elle prenait rapidement ses aises et cherchait une faille dans cet homme qu'elle sentait déjà corrompu et d'un malsain rare.

《Suis-moi.

\- Pourquoi?》

Il se retourna et partit.

《Si tu ne veux pas finir enchainée à un mur, tu ferais mieux de m'écouter》

Elle soupira et s'executa, pensant à ce pauvre Sakuya qui ne lui en a jamais vraiment voulu de l'avoir sequestré. Les couloirs etaient vides et le silence pesant. Parfois ils croisaient des agents qui se contenter de grommeler un "bonjour monsieur" quasi-inaudible avant d'eviter tout contact auculaire avec lui et l'esquivaient largement. Tous regardaient cependant Bloody tears, curieux. Ses longs cheveux rouges attiraient l'oeil, certes, mais son accoutrement atypique également. Les longs pans de sa veste blanche ondulaient doucement et sa jupe se relevait parfois, revelant une culotte aussi noir que son haut. Touma ne pouvait se mentir en pensant qu'il la ferait bien passer sous le bureau, mais faire ça laisserait la vampire le loisir de faire de lui ce qu'elle voudrait, meme s'il pouvait facilement la prendre en main s'il l'attachait contre un mur, comme il l'avait menacé.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kuro et Mahiru rentraient lentement dans l'appartement. Sakuya se leva brusquement du canapé et vint les rejoindre. Il se jeta dans les bras de Mahiru et l'enssera aussi fort qu'il put.

《Où est Bloody?》

Le subclass releva les yeux et regarda la paresse qui detournait le regard avant de repondre.

《Elle a un maitre maintenant. Je ne sais pas pour combien de temps. 1 jour, 1 semaine, 1 mois, 1 an peut-etre...》

Sakuya ressenti une pointe d'amertume dans cette nouvelle, resserant Mahiru.

《Le chasseur psychopate?

\- Pire.

-Comment ça?!

\- Celui qui l'a créé》

Un frisson parcouru le corps du subclass qui se laissait lentement tomber dans les bras de l'humain.

《Oh merde...》

Sakuya avait le regard perdu dans le vide.

《Tu penses qu'ele va s'en...debarasser?

\- Probable. Mais elle ne le fera pas je pense. Par respect pour Mahiru au moins.》

Les bras de l'humain se resserent autour de Sakuya qui caressait lentement ses cheveux chocolat. Le servamp prit sa forme de chat et partit se coucher sur le canapé, en boule. Mahiru et Sakuya ne cessaient de se marmonner des mots d'amour et se caliner.

《Vous voulez que je sorte? miaula Kuro》

Mahiru rit doucement

《Oui s'il te plait Kuro... ou alors fait comme si tu n'entendait rien...》

Le servamp fut surpris de la temerité de son eve, avant de s'executer. Sakuya lui-meme etait surpris. Il ne s'attendait pas à une reponse de la part de l'humain. Celui-ci lui prit la main et l'emmena lentement en deposant ses levres sur les siennes. Le subclass se laissait fondre par les mouvements lents et l'odeur de Mahiru. Le lycéen ouvrit lentement la porte et qs'imisca dans sa chambre, embrassanr toujours le vampire, fermant lentement la porte. Une fois fermée, Sakuya prit le visage de Mahiru entre ses deux avant de faire penetrer sa langue entre ses levres, vivement accueillie par la sienne. le baiser etait langoureux et amoureux, faisant doucement sombrer les deux hommes dans une luxure improbable un deux semaines auparavant. Led gemisdements de Mahiru etaient retenus par celui-ci aussi bien que mal. Sakuya entraina lentement l'humain vers le lit, s'asseyant dessus, avant que Mahiru lu-meme ne s'asseille sur le vampire qui passait lentement ses mains sur les hanches de l'humain, les caressant tendrement et pressant la chair sous ses doigts, faisant monter le sang dans sa aine. Mahiru se tenait sur ses genoux au bord du lit, son torse au niveau de la tete de Sakuya qui embrassait l'endroit où se rencontre sa clavicule et son cou lentement.

《Sakuya...》

L'humain retirait lentement la veste de jogging de Sakuya et se laissa fondre sous ses mains, caressant ses cotes sous son t-shirt. Le lyceen faisait tomber sa tete en arriere et se retenait de gemir lentement. Il fermait les yeux, profitant au maximim des sensations procurées par le vampire qui passait sa tete sous son t-shirt, embrassant chaque parcelle de son corps et passant doucement ses doigts dans son dos, envoyant une decharge electrique dans sa colonne vertebrale. Chaque mouvement n'etait fait que pour procurer du plaisir. Bientot, leurs levres se rencontrerent à nouveau et le t-shirt de Mahiru fut jeté quelque part dans la chambre, loin d'eux.

《Mahiru... vient contre moi...》

Mahiru se rassit qur le subclass et laissa sa aine frotter doucement celle de Sakuya qui miaulait presque à chaque friction de l'humain contre lui. Le subclass grattait doucement la chair de sa gorge blanche alors que Mahiru passait dans ses cheveux sa main delicate et feminine. Le vampire perca la chair et l'hemoglobine l'abreuva lentement, de son doux et fin gout qui ne cesserait probablement jamais de ravir son corps. Un fin filet rougeatre coulait des levres du vampire et s'echouait lentement sur le torse immaculé de l'humain fragile qui se liberait lentement et gemissait ouvertement, respirant comme il pouvait, affolé par ce ras-de-marée de sensations. Sakuya se retira et lecha la plaie, glissant ses doigts dans le pantalon de Mahiru qui se laissait entierement prendre par les sensations qui le submergeaient. Le monde autour de lui etait si flou et si chaud. Son coeur battait à tout rompre et qes mains s'acvrochaient aux cheveux fluo du subclass qui respirait lentement mais tres profondement, grognant à chaque respiration pour tenter de rester calme et ne pas laisser son propre coeur s'embaler.

《Mahiru... je t'aime... tellement...》

Sakuya ne pouvait se retenir et souleva le lyceen d'une main souple et delicate, defaisant son pantalon. Mahiru sse remit sur ses genoux et qe laissa deshabiller par le vampire qui mordait doucement la chair de ses cotes visibles sous sa peau fine. L'humain retira le reste de son pantalon et son short fut violemment abaissé. Mahoru bataillait avec le t-shirt rayé de Sakuya, qui finit par l'enlever lui-meme. Le lyceen se redeposa sur le vampire et reprit le frottage de leurs intimités, relachant tout deux se nombreux gemissements delicats et pourtant inaudibles encore. Il en fallait bien plus que ca pour qu'ils atteignent un tel niveau de decibels...

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Etttttttttt... tadaa!

C'est la fin de ce chapitre :D

Je vais devoir faire une pause ici car je veux d'abord corriger tous les chapitres qui ne l'ont pas été, mais je continuerais d'écrire la suite en parallèle. Si tout se passe bien, ce weekend tout sera corrigé et la suite devrait paraitre. Dans le cas contraire, je me signalerais ici.


	13. Chapter 13

Le sol etait blanc. Le plafond etait blanc. Le bureau etait blanc. Meme la chaise etait blanche. Les stylos etait tout aussi blanc. Les seules choses dans cette piece qui ne soit pas blanches etaient probablement elle, lui, et l'encre de ces stylos. Assis, ils se fixaient droit dans les yeux. Aucun ne parlait. Chacun retenait son souffle et ne bougeait pas. Bloody tears reflechissait encore à ce qu'elle allait faire de lui: le tuer violemment, partir aussi vite et loin que possible, ou detruire le contract de force. Tout serait envisageable si elle n'etait pas confinée menottée et baillonée. Ses chevilles etaient liees entre elle comme ses mains. Ses yeux etaient cependant ouverts, contemplant cette tache noire en face d'elle.

Touma s'approcha lentement d'elle et se mit face a elle, debout. Il saisit ses joues de son index et son pouce et inclina la tete de la vampire. Il regardait chaque centimetre de son etre, observant chaque parcelle de son corps, comme trente minutes auparavant, alors qu'elle gisait nue sur une table d'experimentation, ficellée à celle-ci.

《Une vampire fertile alors... Quelle genre de creature peut te feconder?》

Elle grogna dans sa gorge et ferma les yeux. Il releva brusquement sa tete.

《Tu as déjà enfanté?》

Elle detourna sa tete sechement avant d'etre rappelé rapidement a l'ordre, les doigts pressant douloureusement ses joues contre ses dents.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kuro, Sakuya et Mahiru avaient poursuivis leurs vies avec un pincement au coeur. Tout etait calme. Kuro jouait seul. L'humain etait livré seul aux querelle de Sakuya et son servamp. Le subclass passait ses journées sur l'ordinateur, la cherchant parfois, sans le moindre resultat. Le temps passait, lentement, mais surement. La vie etait ennuyeuse. Sakuya avait fini par sortir dehors pour chercher un travail, troquant son jogging pour la maison et s'habillant desormais d'un jean des plus sobres et une chemise légère brune.

Nouvel an etait... mort. L'oncle Tohru n'avait pas pu venir a la derniere minute et s'en excusa vivement. Les trois hommes passerent donc le nouvel an ensemble. La soiree etait identique à toutes les autres soirees, a la seule difference que la nourriture etait plus abondante. Parfois, quand les deux vampires se disputaient plus fort qu'a l'habituel, il s'enfermait dans la salle de bain et pleurait silencieusement. Sakuya ne s'en rendait compte que le soir et continuait à accuser la paresse, sa haine grandissant encore. Le moral du lyceen etait au plus bas. Kuro avait essayé quelques fois de faire la paix aec le subclass pour son eve, mais Sakuya continuait à cracher sur le servamp.

《Si tout ça lui arrive, c'est de ta faute!》

Le moral de Kuro chuta donc aussi. Il restait plus solitaire, quittant parfois la maison pour s'isoler. Mahiru se refugiait dans les bras de Sakuya quand il le pouvait, mais rapidement, leurs ebas devenaient une corvée. Leur amour ne tenait pas le coup. Mahiru avait besoin que les choses entre Sakuya et Kuro soient simples. Et ce ne l'etait pas du tout. Et personne ne faisait en sorte que ça le soit.

Le printemps arrivait doucement et Mahiru avait ressorti son uniforme. Sakuya avait justement trouvé un boulot dans une boulangerie toute proche pour la vente. Kuro retournerait avec lui et un peu de calme se reinstallera dans sa vie.

Il passait devant le miroir avec son uniforme et sourit a la reflection.

《Maman... j'espere que tu es fiere de ce que je suis devenu...》

Il sourit une derniere fois et prit son sac sur son epaule. Il partit lentement apres avoir saisit Kuro et passa la porte d'entre, laissant les clés au subclass. L'air dehors etait frais, revigorant. Il l'huma un instant et partit en courant vers l'etablissement flambant neuf. Il retrouva Koyuki et Ryusei a l'ecole. Koyuki avait laissé ses cheveux pousser, maintenant attaché en une petite queue de cheval, alors que Ryusei faisait maintenant presque la taille de Sakuya. Tout le monde etait bien heureux de se retrouver. Mahiru reprennait doucement le sourire et oubliait ce qu'il se passait a la maison. Il hesitait a parler de Sakuya aux autres. Il le ferait probablement de lui-meme apres tout. Quelque chose dans la foule d'élèves attira son attention.

Leurs regards se croiserent rapidement, avant qu'elle ne disparaisse dans la foule. Mahiru partit comme une fleche pour la rattraper et l'encadra contre le mur. Ses emeraudes scrupptaient le visage de Mahiru, alors que sa queue de cheval haute rouge dégageait son visage et tombait lentement dans son dos. Ses longs cils noirs battaient lentement alors que Koyuki et Ryusei arrivaient en furie.

《Bloody?

\- Hane, Mahiru. Hane Taishi.》

Le regard brun de Mahiru disait tout. Il s'ecarta lentement de la vampire et saisit sa main. Une larme devala lentement sa joue.

《Reviens a la maison.

\- Je ne peux pas encore Mahiru. Bientot peut-etre.

\- Pourquoi?!》

Elle releva lentement la manche de sa veste brune et lui montra son ruban, ainsi qu'un bracelet electrique.

《Je peux pas Mahiru. Il y a autre chose. Mais je ne peux pas te le dire. Trouve Tsubaki pour moi s'il te plait et amene le moi. Je pourrais vous aider.》

Sur ces mots, elle esquiva le lycéen et se morfondu dans la foule de jeunes gens.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

La journée était terriblement calme. Bloody était dans une classe supérieure à la sienne. Pourquoi était-elle ici ? Aucune idée. A la pause déjeuner, Mahiru, Koyuki et Ryusei étaient partis sur le toit pour manger. Le lycéen sortit son repas et Kuro qui dormait calmement mais fut eveillé par la lumiere du soleil. Il tourna lentement la tête vers le chaton pour voir s'il avait quelque chose à communiquer sur Hane. Kuro se contenta de bailler et se roula en boule en fermant les yeux.

« Dis-moi Mahiru, commenca Koyuki qui ouvrait son bento, tu connais la fille que tu as plaqué contre le mur ce matin ? »

Ryusei rit doucement.

« Ca doit etre ta copine. Elle est sacrement jolie ! »

Mahiru rougit doucement et agita ses mains.

« Non, non, c'est une connaissance !

\- Une connaissance hein… J'ai entendu dire qu'elle était arrivée dans une belle voiture noire ce matin.

\- Son… père a beaucoup d'argent. »

La phrase sonnait faux dans sa gorge. S'était comme dire que Kuro était son grand-frère, même s'il était vrai qu'il lui arrivait de résonner de cette manière. Mahiru soupira et se mit à manger lentement. Shuhei, dans son uniforme, apparut de nul part et tapota l'épaule du jeune homme.

« Que… QUOI ?! »

Il sursauta violemment et s e mit debout.

« Shirota, tu pourrais venir deux minutes? »

Le lycéen approuva rapidement, reposa son repas à terre et suivi Shuhei, accompagné de son servamp, suspicieux. L'agent du C3 avancait calmement dans un couloir sombre, assez reculé du reste de l'école. Il n'y avait pas un bruit, pas une seule personne aux alentours. Shuhei se retourna doucement et fit face à l'humain et son vampire, ayant reprit sa forme humaine.

« Je voudrais te parler au sujet de la 9e servamp. Bloody tears, ou du moins Hane Taishi actuellement. Vous aurez bien compris qu'elle n'est pas ici pour simplement faire ses études, mais plutot pour travailler pour nous. Elle est ici dans le but de trouver un géniteur, plus précisement.

\- Un géniteur… Mais… les vampires ne sont pas infertiles ?

\- Naturellement si. Mais pas elle. Elle l'est toujours à raison d'une fois par an, ce qui fait que d'ici quelques dizaines d'année, elle ne sera plus fertile. Il faut donc en profiter pour nous. Ca ne devrait pas etre très compliqué de trouver un géniteur avec les caractéristiques physiques qu'elle possède.

\- Pourquoi chercher ici ? Elle ne peut pas tout simplement s'accoupler au C3 ?

\- Touma a déjà essayé, soyez en sûrs. Le problème est que son corps rejete facilement quiconque qu'elle ne peut apprécier. Touma est de loin la personne quelle supporte le moins au C3.

\- Il faut qu'elle tombe amoueuse ?

\- Pas besoin. Juste qu'elle trouve un homme qui lui donne du plaisir.

\- Je vois… mais ça ne doit pas etre un vampire.

\- On ne sait pas vraiment si elle pourrait etre fertile, même avec un servamp. Si c'était possible, alors l'hérédité de l'enfant procréé serait profitable. »

Kuro avanca lentement.

« Vous etes entrain de dire que quelqu'un doit lui procurer du plaisir pour qu'elle puisse avoir un enfant ?

\- Plus exactement, oui. »

Le vampire fronca les sourcils.

« Elle n'aime pas faire ce genre de choses de base. Et vous croyez vraiment qu'elle va faire ce que vous dites ?

\- Ce n'est pas sa tête qui est en jeu, mais plutot Shirota. Si elle n nous obéis pas, nous n'hésiterons pas à agir. »

Le vampire grogna encore.

« Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire e cet enfant ?

\- L'utiliser à notre bon vouloir en l'étudiant. Il serait interessant de voir à combien de grosses Hane pourrait aboutir, et le resultat apporté. Nous testerions l'hérédité également. »

Le servamp soupira à nouveau. Il fit demi tour et partit, reprennant sa forme de chat. Shuhei restait face à Mahiru, sans bouger.

« Maintenant que le vampire est parti, il faut que nous parlions d'autre chose. »

L'agent du C3 approcha une nouvelle fois et sortit de sa poche un papier.

« Ce sont es ordres de mission, tu n'as pas le droit de t'y interposer, à moins que tu veuille que Hane en paie les frais. C'est assez simple etne devrait pas te prendre trop de temps. Nous voudrions essayer certaines choses. C'est tout ce que j'ai le droit de te dire. Les autres eves y sont également obligés, alors ne nous fait pas faux pas. »

L'agent partit lentement. Le lycéen prit la lettre et l'ouvrit doucement, sortant de l'enveloppe le papier immaculé.

« Récupérer le sang de la paresse. »

Mahiru écarquilla grand les yeux. Il n'avait pas le choix… mais comment faire ? Il remit lentement le papier dans sa poche et repartit sur le toit.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kuro faisait la gueule. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle donne son corps aussi facilement au C3, mais ce serait au détriment de Mahiru. Il parcourait tranquillement les couloirs, à la recherche de la vampire, ou de son eve, ou de n'importe qui. Il ne savait pas trop quoi faire. Cette histoire d'enfant allait courir droit à quelque chose qui ne sentait clairement pas bon. Peut-etre pourrait il etre le père ? Il en rit interieurement. Impossible. Elle avait bien trop peur de leurs rares ebats. Il cherchait inteieurement qui pourrait convenir. A vrai dire, elle avait rarement prit du plaisir en faisant ce genre de choses. Cela surprenait également le vampire que le C3 n'ait pas essayé l'insémination artificielle.

La vampire apparut au coin du couloir, seule, la tête recouverte d'encre noire. Le vampire reprit sa forme humaine et s'approcha de Bloody qui le regardait intensement.

« Ca ne se passe pas bien.

\- Pas vraiment. »

Elle s'approcha lentement du servamp et glissa ses mains sur ses bras. Il fit de même, se fixant tous les deux.

« On vous a expliqué ?

\- Oui.

\- Je n'en ai pas envie.

\- Je sais. »

Elle se laissa lentement déposer dans les bras du vampire et l'encercla de ses bras. Elle soupirait lentement alors que Kuro caressait doucement ses cheveux noirs d'encre, s'en mettant plein les mains.

« Je n'ai pas envie de donner naissance à un enfant dont le père ne signifie rien pour moi. Je veux cet enfant dont j'ignorais la possibilité, et que j'ai toujours voulu. Mais pas comme ça… pas dans ces circonstances… et qui serait le père ? Un lycéen pervers ? Un jeune homme incertain ? Les jeunes d'aujourd'hui ne sont vraiment plus ce qu'ils etaient à l'époque. »

Elle soupira longuement et enfouit son visage dans la fourrure de la capuche de la paresse. Elle gémisait lentement. Kuro enfonca le visage de la vampire un peu plus dans son cou, étouffant ses pleurs. Elle s'accrochait à lui, alors que ses larmes dévalaient ses joues rouges. Elle se recula lentement du vampire qui fermait les yeux pour ne pas la voir.

« Je ne veux pas Kuro... »

Il les ouvrit lentement et vit son visage, crispé dans une expression de douleur, des larmes de sang tombant librement de ses yeux. Il soupira et l'embrassa lentement avant de la reprendre dans ses bras, essuya son visage avec ses manches.

« Je veux pas te voir comme ça. Ca me rappelle rien de bon. »

Elle sourit lentement et se recroquevilla contre lui. Elle essuya ses yeux et se redressa.

« J'aurais voulu que ce soit un des servamps qui puisse s'en occuper. J'aurais voulut que tu sois le père. Tu es probablement l'une des personnes sur cette terre en qui j'ai le plus confiance . J'aurais voulu que cet enfant puisse vivre avec la douceur de Lily, la joie de Hyde, la justice de The Mother, la force de World End, l'intelligence de Doubt Doubt, l'instinct de Hugh, et ta vision du monde. J'aurais voulu l'élever et le chérir. Mais bon. »

Elle sourit une derniere fois et s'écarta du corps de la paresse.

« Tant pis ! »

Elle rit doucement et repartit en marchant lentement. Kuro restait planté là.

« Elise ! »

La vampire se retourna brusquement, quelques larmes rouges perlant aux coins de ses yeux.

« Pourquoi tu ne veux pas utiliser la dimension miroir ?

\- J'ai promis de ne plus jamais le faire.

\- Tu n'aurais rien à regretter si nous sommes loin quand tu le fais... »

Elle grimaca et récupera du bout de ses doigts ses larmes.

« J'aimerais faire plonger Mahiru dans mon rève cette nuit. Tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénient?

\- Je ne voudrais pas l'y laisser seul. Met moi avec.

\- Je ferais de mon mieux, elle n'est pas de bonne humeur... »

Elle salua le vampire en souriant et partit sans rien dire, essorant ses cheveux. Kuro restait là sans bouger.

« Moi… un père ? »

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sakuya travaillait, vendant quelques patisseries à de jeunes clientes, avant de souffler sur le bord du comptoir. Il ne pouvait pas laisser Mahiru s'occuper de tout après tout.

Il savait que ce qu'il se passait entre eux sombrait doucement. La faute de ce servamp… Pour une fois qu'il aurait bien voulu qu'il y ait Tsubaki à coté de lui pour lui faire la peau… Tout était très calme à la boulangerie. Son patron devait repasser dans l'après-midi pour vérifier son travail. L'air de la boulangerie était rafraichissant, calme, et tout s'y passait sans encombres. Les clientes le trouvait charmant et les hommes appréciait son service efficace et accueillant. C'était toujours mieux que retourner à l'école et se casser la tête à écouter toujours la même chose, même s'il y avait toujours Mahiru. Tout ce qui se passai à la maison l'engloutissait et il ne supportait pas la pression. Il avait l'impression parfois de voir l'humeur de Mahiru à travers les yeux de la paresse. Ca le rendait malade. Ils étaient si… connectés tous les deux.

« Quel salaud... »

Mahiru lui manquait, il aurai tellement envie qu'ils puissent n'etre que tous les deux, seuls, plus souvent Il voulait que Mahiru oublie ses tracas. Il voulait que le sevamp dégage et laisse la vie de son amour tranquille. Il aurit voulu que tout soit comme avant. Juste… avoir pu l'aimer differement, que Tsubaki ait fini de mettre fin à tout ça… déclencher enfin l'apocalypse… Mais non. Il faudrait attendre…

Où pouvait-il seulement être ? A l'étranger peut-etre ? Reparti voir la tombe de son maitre ? Ou alors perdu dans la ville, marchant à travers le Japon, mort, capturé par le C3, il y avait tant de possibilités… Tsubaki lui manquait, même si ça avait été compliqué sur la fin. Tous les autres subclass ont surement été recapturés par le C3. Peut-etre morts à l'heure qu'il est. Il voulait une nouvelle vie. Peut-etre n'était-ce pas la vie qu'il méritait... il voulait tout changer... le suicide, dejà essayé.

Un client entra lentement en chantonnant. Ses cheveux ondulaient lentement à chacun de ses pas. Sakuya se redressa devant la caisse et sourit gentiement avant de se bloquer. Il se crispa et prit une grande inspiration, un fusil sur sa tempe.

« Je ne t'ai pas trop manqué ? »

ioooooooooooooooooooooooooo

J'ai la flemme de corriger, oui.


	14. Chapter 14

Mahiru était couché sur le lit, dans sa chambre. Kuro l'y laissa.

Le patron de la boulangerie lui avait remis les affaires du vampire, lui expliquant qu'il etait partis pendant son service sans rien laisser autre chose que ça derrière lui.

Ils ignoraient où il etait, tout comme le patron.

Mahiru pleurait lentement. Rien n'allait. Absolument rien. Il etait la, couché. Kuro etait derriere la porte, n'osant pas violer le peu d'intimité qui lui restait. Le lyceen s'assit sur le bord de son lit et regarda par la fenetre, des larmes coulant lentement le long de sa joue. La lune brillait calmement, et les nuages fuyaient sa lumiere. Il se leva lentement, essuyant rapidement ses larmes du revers de sa main. Il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et sourit gentiement a Kuro, assis en tailleur devant la porte, une boite de mouchoirs dans les bras.

《Merci Kuro, tu n'avais pas besoin...

\- je ne sais pas comment t'aider, alors je fais mon maximum.》

Le lyceen rit doucement et saisit un des bouts de papier pour se moucher, avant de s'asseoir a coté de Kuro, dos au mur.

《Tu veux prendre un bain Mahiru?

\- Non, pourquoi?

\- Quand Bloody etait triste, on prenait un bain tous les deux.

\- Pourquoi pas alors... tu veux venir avec moi?

\- C'est commentu veux. Tu n'as pas faim?

\- on peut faire a manger apres.》

Le vampire se leva en trainant de la patte et ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain, tendant sa main à son eve pour l'aider a se lever.

Les deux hommes entrerent lentement dans la salle de bain et Kuro fit couler un bain bien chaud a son eve qui retirait lentement son uniforme, l'accrochant sur un ceintre dans l'armoire a coté de la glace. Kuro retira a son tour sa veste et son t-shirt, se retournant pour etre bien sûr que c'etait ce que Mahiru voulait. Le lyceen sourit gentiement avant de retirer son pantalon et son calecon, avant d'entrer lentement dans l'eau brulante.Kuro trainait un peu, peinant a defaire la boucle de sa ceinture. Il forca un peu et libera lentement ses hanches fines avant de se glisser dans l'eau a son tour, face a son eve qui riait doucement.

Kuro arquait ses sourcils dans une expression de plaisir alors que l'eau brulante le submergeait. La baignoire etait un peu petite pour eux deux, alors Mahiru recroquevillait ses jambes pour laisser plus d'espace a Kuro, plus grand que lui, et probablement plus fatigué. L'eau menacait de dépasser de la baignoire alors chacun bougeait le moins possible.

Kuro avait rarement prit de bains avec quelqu'un du meme sexe que lui. C'est vraimant asiatique comme methode. Pourtant ca ne le derangeait pas du tout, et prenait meme un certain plaisir a ne pas etre tout seul.

《Tu penses souvent à Bloody?

\- Plus ou moins... elle me manque un peu,mais c'est normal.

\- Elle me faisait un peu peur au debut, mais je dois bien dire qu'elle est vachement gentille. Elle est tres agreable a vivre.

\- A l'epoque, elle te ressemblais beaucoup: maniaque, obsédée par la simplicité des choses, mais elle a rapidement sombrée dans la décadence à la mort de la sorciere et la possession de tous les servamps simultanement...

\- Qu'est-ce que tu entends par decadence?》

Kuro pencha sa tete en arriere et soupira.

《Elle etait bien plus tete en l'air et se fichait d'un peu tout. Quand quelque chose n'allait plus, elle ne cherchait plus de solution et se contentait de faire avec ce qu'elle trouvait. C'est a cause de ça qu'elle a finit par se marier a un noble du coin qui lui demandait sa main, meme sans dot. Alors elle a laissé la boutique de la vieille a un ami qui devait la recuperer si jamais elle ne pouvait plus assurer la vente, et partit habiter au manoir à quelques centaines de metres.

\- Il etait gentil avec elle?

\- Pas vraiment. Elle avait fini avec lui pour avoir un heritier et elle se faisait souvent battre ou violer a son bon plaisir...

\- Et vous n'avez rien fait?!

\- on ne l'avait pas remarqué. Hyde et World end ont mis fin à ça en menacant le noble et ca s'est arrèté ici. Elle est restée quelques années, sans enfanter. Resultat: il l'empoisonna a l'arsenic pour pouvoir prendre une nouvelle epouse aussitot qu'elle serait morte.

\- C'est pour ca qu'elle est morte... mais pourquoi avait elle accepté le mariage?

\- La batisse où nous habitions tous menacait de s'effondrer et de nous mettre a la porte. Elle l'a fait pour que nous ayons tous un toit plus confortable.》

Mahiru avait le regard dans le vide. Il restait là, sans bouger.

《Mahimahi》

La voix de Kuro resonnait contre les carrelages muraux de la salle de bain.

《Mh?

\- J'ai trouvé Bloody dans un couloir aujourd'hui. Elle voudrait te faire aler dans un de ses "songes". Je ne voulais pas que tu sois seul, alors je lui ai dit de me prendre avec.

\- Quoi?》

Kuro soupira longuement.

《Tu sais, l'espece de peluche bizarre demoniaque qu'il y a en moi?

\- Moui?

\- Elle a un equivalent qui s'appele Tenshi. Elle est vachement humanoïde mais un peu lunatique. Pas bien mechante à vrai dire... si seulement elle n'etait pas responsable de la force. Elle ne t'aime pas? Elle va mentalement te torturer jusqu'a ce que mort s'en suive. Les servamps peuvent bloquer l'emprise de cette force avec la leur, mais c'est assez compliqué. C'est un monde illusoire rempli de contresens et de pieges, mais ils ne sont pas bien compliqués à discerner de la realité.

\- Pourquoi elle veut que j'aille dans ses... songes?

\- Je ne sais pas. Elle peut faire obsolument tout ce qu'elle veut quand elle y va. C'est un de ses "pouvoirs" bonus si tu veux...》

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Mahiru se coucha sur son lit, lentement. Il ferma les yeux et jeta un coup d'oeil a Kuro, au coin de la porte. Son regard de sang se figea un instant puis disparut alors qu'il partait dormir.

Le corps de Mahiru etait lourd. Impossible de bouger. Il ferma ses yeux l'espace d'un instant et s'endormit.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Tout etait noir. Comme un reve. Mahiru ne bougeait pas, perdu dans cette etendue invisiblement sombre.

《Mahiru, ne te deplace surtout pas.》

La boix de Bloody tears resonnait calmement, alors que le lyceen ouvrait finalement ses yeux. Il etait dans une petite rue medievale, habillé de son pyjama. Les quelques personnes qui l'entouraient avait le visage peint de noir et de chrome. Leurs yeux etait totalement blanc, sans pupille ni iris. L'air de cette ruelle empoisonnait les poumons de Mahiru, rempli de souffre et d'odeurs noseabondes.

Bloody tears apparut au coin de la rue dans une longue robe noire, tombant derrière elle legerementn, fendue sur le coté. Ses cheveux etait plus bordeaux sombres que rouge ecarlate, et ses yeux brillaient d'un emeraude resplendissant. Les pupilles rondes et les levres fines, sans sculptures dûs aux canines, son visage avait une expression assez souriante et enjouée. Elle tendit sa main à Mahiru qui la prit en souriant en retour. Il scrupta son visage un instant.

《Je ne suis pas la meme hein ?》

Elle rit doucement sous le regard curieux et surpris du lyceen, et l'entraina dans la ruelle.

《On va aller chez moi. Je te la presenterais. Kuro a dû te parler de ma forme interieure je pense...》

Ils arriverent bientot devant une petite batisse a la facade craquelée, supporté par des poutres asséchées et pourries. Mahiru regarda la facade, inquiet, et s'engouffra dans la batisse en ruine.

《Tu... nous ne sommes pas dans le manoir?

\- Kuro t'en a parlé aussi je suppose. Et non. C'est ici que commencent mes souvenirs, alors je ne peux pas revenir plus tot.

\- Pourquoi... pourquoi je suis ici au juste?

\- Le C3 me menace beaucoup. Toi aussi. Ils voudraient que dès que je croise l'un d'entre vous, les eves, je l'abatte sechement. Ce ne sont bien sur pas mes intentions, et bien au contraire de me barrer et de LES abattre. Si tu es là, c'est pour que tu comprennes un peu comment je fonctionne, mais surtout pourquoi je suis ici, reveillée. Kuro ne sera pas avec nous. Il est dans un autre songe a dormir.》

Mahiru inspira un instant.

《Pourquoi tu ne le dis pas directement?

\- Parcequ'il n'existe pas de mots plus simples que l'apocalypse》

Elle le guida jusqu'a une table sur laquelle se trouvait un alambic et lui pointa du doigt une petite fille, jouant avec celle aux cheveux d'argent. Elle se redressa. Son oeil droit pleurait une encre visqueuse, proche du goudron. Le regard de Mahiru se figea sur elle. Le temps de cligner des yeux, la fillette etait devant lui, scruptant son regard.

《Maman, je veux bien ne rien lui faire. Il te ressemble en beaucoup de choses.

\- allez, va faire coucou a Sleepy ash.》

Le fantome blanc adressa un clin d'oeil a Bloody tears et disparut dans un nuage de paillettes blanches et fines, comme de la poussiere. Mahiru cligna des yeux un instant. La petite fille encore la se leva et s'approcha du jeune homme. Ses cheveux d'ébène caressaient doucement son visage. Ses yeux etaient d'un vert similaire a celui de Bloody tears.

《Je te presente Elise. C'est moi.》

Mahiru se mis a genoux et regarda la petite fille de face. Elle sourit gentiement et repartit vers la porte arriere.

《Mes souvenirs les plus recents remontent à mes 6 ans. Je ne me souviens pas de la vieille sorciere qui m'avait receuillit mais elle m'a élevé jusqu'a mes 13 ans. Là, elle est tombée malade, alors j'ai repris les affaires. Un ami a elle, Levi, m'a aide pendant les debuts.》

Ils traverserent une seconde porte au bout du couloir. Ils tomberent devant une mairie aux pierres suintantes d'encre noire.

《Et enfin, elle deceda. J'avais 15 ans.》

La petite fille avait grandit de bien trois tete, arrivant à la poitrine de Bloody tears. Elle avait dans ses bras un chaton, seule sur les escaliers noirs et trempés.

《Juste après ca, je l'ai retrouvé a la sortie d'un bar.

\- Levi... n'etait plus là?

\- Nan, il devait retourner travailler au japon. Là-bas, il etait chirurgien et avait probablement quelques patients.》

La fille sur les escaliers se leva et un serpent s'enroula autour de son cou. Un papillon se deposa ensuite sur ses cheveux qui s'allongeaient et s'eclaircissaient au fur et a mesure qu'elle marchait vers la porte de la mairie. Bloody tears et Mahiru la suivirent lentement. La mairie avait des murs noirs et aucune fenetre. Le bureau du maire etait en bois infesté de termites et recouvert de mousse.

《Il se passa un an, alors que j'avais deja recueilli Kuro, Lily et doubt doubt. Et puis je me suis mariée. C'etait un homme charmant en apparence mais... je pense que tu connais la suite pour connaitre l'histoire du manoir je suppose...

\- Mh... oui.》

Bloody tears rapparut dans un coin de la piece, vetue d'une longue robe blanche. Celle-ci grouillait d'insectes en tous genres. Mahiru retint une expression de degout et observa. Le mari arriva. Grand, blond, les cheveux tirés en arrière, dans un costume tres elegant et brun. Leurs mains se prirent un instant et l'ombre des trois servamps parurent sur le mur. Les mains de Bloody tears se tinterent de noir.

《Viens Mahiru.》

Bloody tears sortit de la mairie et arriva dans un immense jardin. La bloody du passé etait couché dans le jardin, entouré de the mother et world end. Old child dormait a l'ombre d'un arbre, contre Kuro et Lawless. Doubt doubt etait un peu a part sur le sol, Lily a plat sur l'herbe fraiche et verte.

《À 17 ans, je possedais tous les servamps. Mon "mari" avait commencé a m'empoisonner via mes repas. Les servamps ne l'avaient pas remarqué. Quand on voulait tuer quelqu'un a l'epoque, on y allait pas a la legere...》

Le jardin partit en poussiere, tombant comme de vulgaires murs. Tout etait devenu noir et les servamps avaient disparus.

《Avec le temps, je suis devenue aveugle et incapable de bouger. J'entendais et sentais encore, mais je ne pouvais rien faire. Kuro etait le seul qui restait la journee entiere aupres de moi. Il a toujours eté le plus doux avec moi. J'ai aidé tous les servamps durant leurs chaleurs, meme si parfois ils s'aidaient entre eux, mais Kuro a eté mon tout premier et celui qui a ete doux. Le plus doux.》

Les deux invidus s'approchaient lentement du lit. Bloody tears s'y assis calmement, alors que les couleurs autour d'eux disparaissaient lentement. Tout devint noir et blanc rapidement, puis noir.

《Bloody tears! Où... où es-tu...?》

L'espace devint soudain blanc, revelant la forme noire et rouge de la vampire. Sur le sol gisait sa depouille humaine, sanguignolante et le coeur transpercé. Sa peau etait blafarde et veinée de bleu. Ses yeux vert et ses cheveux bordeaux rougeatre etaient inanimés. Bloody tears se retourna doucement.

《Je ne veux pas l'immortalité. Je ne l'ai jamais voulu. On a prit une decision pour moi. Et je n'en voulais pas. Je me suis detruite de l'interieur en y pensant. Pendant un certain temps, apres avoir recu le sang des servamps, je me suis mise a bouger lentement. Mes cheveux ont prit leur teinte rouge ecarlate et mes yeux ont prit encore plus en couleur. Je pleurais des larmes de sang et je ne pouvais plus parler. Je ne faisais que gemir, sans pouvoir m'arreter de pleurer. Les servamps ont eu tres peur. Ils se sont rendus compte que quelque chose n'allait pas dès que je pus refaire quelque pas: le soleil ne m'affectait pas, mon coeur etait desséché et en miette a l'interieur de moi. Je n'avais plus rien d'humain. Alors ils m'ont proclamée servamp de la tristesse. le temps passa lentement et je suis devenue celle que je suis aujourd'hui, enfin presque...》

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kuro etait couché disgracieusement sur le sol de coussin de l'espace dans lequel il etait. Il avait les yeux doucement fermé, n'ecoutant rien d'autre que le vide. Il etait en pyjama, confortablement installé: les jambes en l'air et la tete deposée entre deux coussins, le bassin legerement relevé, le dos formant un parfait S. Son corps de felin le rendait incroyablement souple, lui permettant toute folie physique.

Il soupira longuement et claqua ses dents d'un geste sec et violent. La fillette blanche lui apparut, se deposant sur ses hanches. Il releva lentement la tete et lui fit coucou de la main.

《Comment ça va?

\- Bien, bien.

\- je suppose qu'elle ne voulait pas tant que ca a me laisser avec mahiru.

\- plutot oui. Il y a certaines choses que tu n'as pas le droit de savoir pour l'instant.》

Elle se pencha au-dessus de lui et deposa se tete sur son torse, penchée en avant.

《Tu sais un peu ce qu'il se passe au C3?

\- je n'ai pas encore été sollicitée. Je suppose qu'il ne se passe pas grand chose pour l'instant.

\- Des infos sur ces histoires de fertilité?》

La jeune fille se redressa et saisit les hanches de sleepy ash.

《Tu n'as rien le droit de savoir. Maman y tient.

\- Je vois...》

Kuro ferma les yeux et soupira longuement.

《Tu sais que la situation est pas claire du tout là?

\- Bien sur. Ça n'a jamais été simple avec Bloody tears. Et ce ne le sera jamais. Ce serait trop simple sinon...》

La fillette sauta quelques metres en arriere gracieusement, faisant doucement virevolter les rubans et voiles blancs qui l'entouraient.

《Mahiru va bien. Maman a voulu que je vienne ici pour ne pas m'enerver. Il a qurlque chose en lui que je connais, mais je ne sais plus d'où...

\- menteuse.》

Le regard blanc percé de noir de la fillette percait celui carmin du vampire.

《Ta presence n'est pas désirée ici. Elle ne l'a jamais eté. Maman t'aime par gentillesse, rien de plus. Elle ne t'as jamais aimé de toutes manieres. Jamais de la maniere que tu as toujours voulu...

\- Tais-toi.

-Oh.》

Elle s'approcha à nouveau de vampire et s'assit de nouveau a califourchon sur lui.

《Ici tu n'as aucun controle. Alors laisse moi bien te dire que si aujourd'hui elle souffre, c'est parceque tu es celui qui l'a amené a rencontrer son plus grand cauchemar. C'est tout ce que je peux te dire pour l'instant.》

Elle saisit la gorge de sleepy ash de ses deux mains, serrant brusquement. Il ouvrit ses yeux, fixant les yeux soudain rouges de la fillette, la bouche ouverte et ses propres mains saisissant les siennes. La force etait superieure a celle du vampire, pure et ecrasante. Kuro suffocait, claquant des dents et poussant les mains loin de lui avec toute la force dont il disposait. La fillette blanche arborait un sourire effrayant, uniquement constitué de longues dents effilées.

《Genesis, tu ne pourras jamais rien me cacher, mais moi, je cacherais toujours pour Elise, car c'est mon voeu et mon devoir.》

Kuro ferma les yeux et d'un violent coup de rein, il prit le dessus sur la fillette qui lacha son cou.

《Et moi, tant que je ne saurais pas ce qui s'est passé dans ce chateau, je ne la laisserais jamais seule.》

La fillette relacha une rapide larme et diparu dans un nuage de paillette l'instant suivant. Kuro etait plante là, recouvert de poussiere mystique. Il se laissa tomber sur le sol moelleux et observa le vide banc au-dessus de lui.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Well...

SALUT LE PEUPLE

Je commence à m"approcher de la phase "interessante" de mon histoire, celle où tout part en couille et tout devient plus compliqué.

Je ne garantis en rien d'etre gentille avec les personnages, parceque Tanaka Strike NE LE FAIS PAS.

OMG AVEZ VOUS VU LES CHAPITRES LES PLUS RECENTS?

biz biz ~


	15. Chapter 15

《Mahiru. Je n'ai consacré ma vie qu'aux autres avant.》

Le cadavre d'elle-meme aux pieds de Bloody tears passa a travers le sol. Le decor sombre autour d'eux devint la cour d'un chateau, grand lumineux, et richement decoré.

《Je ne te laisserais pas aller plus loin dans ma memoire, je suis desolée》

La vision s'arreta nette. Mahiru se redressa, éssouflé, dans son lit. Il regarda rapidement par la fenetre et s'y precipita pour l'ouvrir. La nuit etait calme, le vent froid et le silence omnipresent. Kuro ouvrit calmement la porte et s'approcha de Mahiru les mains dans les poches.

《Ça ne sert a rien, elle peut faire ça sur de grandes distances.》

L'human se tourna vers la paresse, presque paniqué.

Son telephone vibrait doucement sur sa table de chevet. Kuro saisit le telephone et regarda son eve.

《Shuhei du C3》

L'humain tendit la main pour recevoir son portable et decrocha lentement.

Le silence a l'autre bout de la ligne semblait interminable.

《Bloody tears s'est echappée. Elle a défait ses liens de Touma. Je vous demande de venir immediatement au C3.》

Mahiru raccrocha lentement. Il prit ses affaires et partit s'habiller. Kuri le retint aux epaules.

《Tu vas les ecouter?

\- Je veux croire en Bloody tears. Je veux l'aider.

\- Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle fait, mais ca ne sent pas bon. Et puis je ne vois pas en quoi tu pourras l'aider.

\- Je ne veux pas qu'elle ait a nous tuer tous.

\- Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, mais je suis au moins bien d'accord avec ça》

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

《Tsurugi, vient avec moi dans l'armurerie. On va aller equiper tout le monde.》

Kurumamori accourait, suivit de l'as. L'electricité cmmplete du QG avait sauté par les soins de Bloody tears; ainsi, les agents se deplacaient au faisceau de leurs lampes de poches.

《Touma ne subit pas encore d'effets?

\- Apparement pas. Peut-etre qu'elle est toujours dans le coin.

\- Et le bracelet alors?

\- Arraché.

\- Pourquoi Touma ne t'as pas laissé utiliser tes tours de passe-passe avec ton collier noir là?

\- C'est secret tout ca Junichiro!》

L'agent brun claqua des dents et ouvrit d'un grand cou la porte de l'armurerie. Sur le sol gisait tous les cadavres des armes. Il n'en restait pas une seule d'utilisable. Les clées etaient toutes en morceaux, ayant perdu tout leur pouvoir. La porte derriere eux se referma brusquemment, les faisant se retiurner violemment pour faire face au cauchemar d'etre face a un servamp furieux sans la moindre arme sur eux.

Mais il n'en fut rien. Ils etaient bien seuls, a l'interieur de la piece. Tsurugi partit vefs la porte et enclencha la poignée, bloquée.

《Merde!》

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

《Lily... ça ne va pas?》

Le servamp respirait assez rapidement.

《Je ne me sens pas tres bien, mais ça peut aller. Allons au C3.

\- Je ne vais pas chez ses batards si tu ne va pas bien.

\- il n'y a pas de problemes Misono. Allons-y.》

Dodo ouvrit la voiture a l'eve et au vampire et partit en direction de la gare quand tous furent installés.

《C'est a cause de la perte de Djins Lily?

\- Je... je crois bien.》

La luxure tremblait doucement, les yeux vitreux et la bouche entrouverte.

《Tu es sur que ca va?

\- Mh...》

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kuro et Mahiru entrerent calmement au C3, désert.

《Quelque chose cloche... on aurait bien eu besoin de l'odorat de Bloody dans ce genre de moment...》

Kuro avait retiré sa capuche, decouvrant ses oreilles pour percevoir un maximum de bruit. Sa sensibilité auditive etait assez impressionante en son genre.

《Il n'y a vraiment personne.》

Une legere secousse remua le sol.

《Un tremblement de terre?

\- Pas vraiment...》

La paresse donna un vif coup vers le sol, decouvrant l'etage inferieur, balayant les pierres de part et d'autre du trou suffisement large pour y passer sans problemes. Mahiry sortit d'un geste large son balai et le passa dans le trou avant de s'y jeter a son tour. Kuro restait en retrait, regardant autour de lui.

《Il n'y a personne en bas non plus. C'est curieux...》

Mahiru remonta tant bien que mal. Il epousseta ses habits et jeta un coup d'oeil autour de lui.

《Kuro?》

Le servamp n'etait nulle part. Les locaux etaient vides. Mahiru se precipita vers la porte de l'ascenseur. Le bouton avait disparu et la porte n'etait plus qu'une plaque de metal sans la moindre rainure. Il donna un large coup de balai, en vain.

《Kuro!》

Il appela de nouveau son servamp, seul. L'eve tremblait doucement. Il se sentait opressé, comme si quelque chose allait surgir d'un instant à l'autre. Le trou dans le sol lui-même avait disparu. L'air semblait irrespirable.

《Bonjour Mahiru.》

La petite bloody tears le regardait attentivement, ses yeux verts largement entrouverts. Mahiru sursauta d'abords, puis se calma.

《Qu'est-ce... qu'il se passe? On est dans un songe?

\- Non, ici, c'est la réalité. Tu es bizarre Mahiru.

\- Où est passé Kuro? Et le trou? Et la sortie!?

\- Tu poses beaucoup de questions Mahiru. Chomp-chomp devrait pouvoir te repondre, mais il n'a pas enore changé de dimension.

\- Chomp... chomp? Dimension ?!》

La petite rit aux eclats et se rapprocha du lyceen, elevant ses bras vers lui.

《Porte-moi sur tes epaules et Chomp-chomp te laissera tranquille.》

Mahiru s'executa, s'agenouillant au sol et soulevant doucement la petite qui se positionnait. De lourds bruits retentissaient autour de lui. Tout autour de lui. Comme si l'entrée du C3 etait une immense boite. Les bruits s'intensifiaient encore, comme les pas d'un elephant lancé à pleine vitesse. Le lyceen deglutit rapidement alors que la bete passa a travers le mur, intact.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

《Ah Lichtan, tu as de sacrés reflex quand même...》

Lawless etait etalé sur le sol, sa chaine reliée a la jambe de l'angelot.

《C'est parceque je suis un ange, sac d'epingles!》

Hyde se releva lentement, aidé par Licht qui tirait sur la chaine. Le servamp remercia rapidement l'eve et ils regarderent autour d'eux.

《Tu as bien fait de me parler de cette dimension miroir avant d'arriver ici. je n'aurais jamais fait ça sinon.

\- Comme quoi, taper la causette pour faire passer un trajet, c'est pas trop mal au final... Faisons en sorte de ne pas rompre la chaine ou de toujours nous tenir. J'aimerais pas trop que l'affreuse bestiole dont je t'ais parlé approche...》

Bloody tears apparut d'un mur. Lawless se jeta dans les bras de Licht, tandis que celui-ci le receptionnait parfaitement.

《Bah, qu'est-ce que vous foutez la? Fallait pas! Bon au moins, vous avez eu un super reflexe, chapeau.

\- Bloody! Tous les servamps et leurs eves ont eté convoqués ici! Ils vont tous venir ici!

\- Pas besoin pour certains, je peux te le garantir... Il y a la colère au plus profond sous-sol. M'enfin bon. Tu dis bien TOUS les servamps?

\- Theoriquement, ouai...

\- Mais pas Tsubaki, forcement.

\- Forcement...》

Bloody tears arracha un ongle dans sa bouche. Son doigt saigna un instant, puis plus du tout la seconde suivante.

《Dis-moi toi, la demone.

\- Mh?

\- Hyde m'a dit que malgré le fait que tu n'avais pas d'eve, tu gardais ta force. Ce n'est pas caractéristique des servamps ca...

\- Lichtan!》

Bloody tears sourit doucement.

《J'ai toujours eu un eve. Tous les servamps ont eu cet eve. C'est juste que eux, ils l'ont tué et pas moi. Tsubaki est lui aussi sans maitre, et pourtant, voyez comme il a tué ou massacré bon nombre de subclass ou blessé des servamps.》

Lawless fronca les sourcils.

《Il est mort. Point final.

\- On verra bien.

\- Je vois bien que tu voudrais faire la peau a Tsubaki au plus vite, mais tu pourrais au moins t'abstenir de ce genre de remarque s'il te plait.》

Bloody tears accepta d'un large mouvement de tete et sourit sincerement.

《Tant est que tous les eves qui n'ont pas eu le même reflexe que vous risque de se faire dechiqueter par chomp-chomp.

\- T'es serieuse!?

\- De quoi? Chomp-chomp va les bouffer, je rigole pas.

\- Mais putain, T'AS DONNÉ UN NOM PAREIL A TA BESTIOLE REMONTÉE TOUT DROIT DES ENFERS?!

\- Bah ouai... et puis ca lui va bien et il aime bien!》

Bloody tears souriait toujours, les yeux remplis de pailletes, alors que Hyde se balancait sa propre main dans la figure. Bloody tears respira un grand coup.

《Enfin bon, là n'est pas la question. je perds du temps là. Je vais aller voir dans les autres dimensions et les securiser.

\- bah tu peux securiser celle-là déja...

\- Pas besoin, les servamps sont automatiquement protégés par elle. Tu devrais pas avoir de soucis.》

La servamp traverssa le mur la seconde suivante, laissant le duo de l'avarice qui peu a peu perdaient leurs liens violets et dorés.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

《Bah, qu'est-ce que tu fais la Genesis?

\- Et toi alors? Pourquoi Elise elle balance une dimension miroir dans un moment pareil?

\- Elle veut restreindre son maitre, ce ptit salopard là, à la laisser retourner dehors.

\- surveille ton language toi.

\- ouai ouai, et toi surveille tes puces.》

Kuro se redressa lentement et secoua la tete de la fille fantome de sa grande main large.

《Oui oui, va jouer ailleurs et ramene moi Mahiru tu veux.

\- Mais y'a Chomp-chomp avec là.

\- tu deconnes?

\- Y'a la petite Bloody avec, ça se passera bien.

\- si tu le dis... Bloody se fatigue pas trop, ça va? Surtout qu'hier elle nous a plongé dans un de ses songes, alors j'ai un peu peur là.

\- Nan t'en fais pas.

\- Elle l'a siroté?

-Oh, pas que lui. Un peu tout le monde dans le coin en fait. Ce salopard veut pas la faire boire a la source, alors elle bouffe de la poche de sang. C'est pas la même, mais ca passe.》

Sleepy ash acquiesca silencieusement, puis se remit debout.

《Tu penses que je peux toujours traverser les miroirs?

\- Tu peux theoriquement changer de dimensions toi aussi, alors essaie toujours. Je t'attends de l'autre coté si tu veux.

\- Pas tout de suite, pas tout de suite. Faut qu'on discute encore un peu.

\- De quoi?》

La pupille de kuro s'affina encore un peu plus, ne laissant qu'une mince raie noire dans ses yeux.

《Le chateau.

\- Tu veux toujours savoir avec le chateau là... Chateau-ci, chateau-ça... Si bloody dit rien, moi je vais rien dire non plus...

\- Il y a bien quelqu'un qui a bidouillé son systeme reproducteur, vu qu'elle ne pouvait pas, de base, procréer.

\- Disons que c'est compliqué tu veux.

\- aller.

\- Pff...》

La petite fille ralait doucement, alors que Kuro s'approchait plus d'elle.

《Moi aussi je peux ouvrir des dimensions. La tienne n'en supporterait pas une seule des miennes, et tu en es consciente. C'est d'ailleurs pour cela que tu m'as rejoint, plutot que les autres. Je sens qu'ils sont ici.

\- Pourtant ton odorat ne vaut pas celui de maman

\- Ce n'est pas de l'odorat, mais de l'instinct》

La fillette s'eloignait lentement.

《Sleepy ash, tu es un etre unique, tout comme maman, et tous les autres servamps par ailleurs. Chacun, vous vous etes illustrés dans la pratique de la magie à grande echelle. Toi, Genesis, tu as été le premier à puiser ta puissance magique dans les sous sols des terres de Lucifer et a invoquer des creatures demoniaques. Tout comme toi, Elise, alias Lilith, fiancée à Lucifer, a puisé sa puissance dans les enfers et invoqué des creatures innommables. Lucifer lui a appris a les apprivoiser et en faire ses...

\- C'est des conneries!》

Kuro saisit la fillette par les bras, sans serrer ses doigts.

《Lui-meme ne savait pas comment faire! Comment aurait-il pu l'y aider?!

\- Tu etais son frère celeste. Il n'aurait jamais osé t'apprendre de tels choses. C'est un travail de sorciere, pas d'heritier des enfers.》

Sleepy ash soupira et bascula sa tete en arriere. Il relacha la fillette et s'assit sur le sol.

《Elle sait qui je suis?

\- Pas encore. Elle a fait ressortir de terre un oiseau de fioul. Elle prevoit quelque chose, mais elle ne me parle plus trop.》

Kuro regarda la fillette un instant, puis detourna la tete.

《Je ferais mon possible. Ouvrir les enfers a permis à Lucifer de créer les servamps. Je m'en veux encore. Pars. Je vais m'occuper du gargantua quand il se pointera.》

Elle disparu dans un nuage de paillettes sans rien dire, laissant le vampire seul dans la piece blanche, comme une tache d'encre sur un cahier vierge.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Tsurugi respirait furieusement, inspirant profondement et expirant de maniere heratique. Il etait couché sur le sol, reprennant ses esprits. Kurumamori etait a ses cotés, à genoux, les epaules en sang.

《C'etait... quoi... ce truc...

\- Pas la moindre... idée...》

Les deux hommes fermaient les yeux doucement, préparés à une quelconque arrivée de la bestiole infernale. Il n'y avait aucun bruit exterieur à leurs souffles.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Mahiru regardait le gargantua, la bouche beante.

《Oh mon dieu...》

Le gargantua faisait bien 3,5m de haut et 1,5m de large pour une longueur de 4m. C'etait une sorte de peluche exclusivement noire, mais aux dents luisantes, se trouvant au centre de son ventre rond qui etait la partie centrale de son corps. La tete de la peluche apparaissait un peu plus, des boutons aux yeux et munie d'une autre bouche cousue. Il avait deux petits bras aux griffes crochues de chaque coté de son ventre, et des petites jambes similaires, frêles, qui le soutennait comme un gros ballon. Il avait egalement une longue queue fine, finie par un pic semblable a ses serres. La peau du gargantua etait un melange de plumes, de suie, et de goudron, noir, collant, et gras.

La petite Bloody faisait un leger coucou a la creature, alors que l'humain hurlait interieurement.

《Dis bonjour Chomp-chomp!》

La creature inclina les genoux et agita son bras, proportionnelement alarmant.

《Chomp-chomp, c'est Mahiru, tu n'as pas le droit de le toucher!》

Le gargantua agita ce qui lui servait de tete et repartit calmement, vers le mur, le traversant dans le plus grand des calmes.

Sa tete tourna un instant, le desequilibrant. Il tomba à terre, tandis que la petite Bloody retombait sur ses pieds gracieusement.

《Je...

\- Chuuuut Mahiru. Papa ne veut pas que tu lui resiste...

\- Pa...pa?》

Le mot lui etait rarement venu a l'oreille. Il sentit tout son crane valser a nouveau. Ses paupieres se fermaient lentement, le faisant tomber dans un sommeil profond.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Bloody etait etendue par terre, dans une dimension a part. Toutes les personnes qui se trouvaient dans la dimension miroir s'etaient rejoints. La vampire respirait lentement, recouverte de sueur.

《Maman, tu ne peux pas te reposer ici indefiniment...》

Elle se fichait des paroles de la fille fantome. Elle posa sa main droite sur son visage, l'autre contre le sol.

《Si tu t'endors ici, Papa ne pourra pas te rejoindre...》

Bloody etait couchée sur le dos, sa poitrine se soulevant lentement.

《Je veux mourir... j'en ai marre de tout ca... Lucifer... pourquoi moi?》

Ses cheveux sangs etaient etendus sur le sol, ses yeux emeraudes dissimulés derriere ses longs cils noirs. Sa peau blanche ne cessait de blanchir, la peau sous ses yeux se fissurant de maniere lineaire, faisant apparaitre deux longues cicatrices noires semblables a des larmes infinies qui finissaient en bas de ses joues.

《Lucifer...》

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

《Elise... ma Lilith... quand me reviendras-tu pour de bon?》

L'homme se leva de son trone de bronze et de crasse, griffant de ses longs ongles blancs le pommeau de son sceptre noir, surmonté d'une pierre d'un rouge ecarlate. La forme en elle-meme etait irrégulière et le baton ne faisait qu'un bon metre trente.

Lucifer etait au milieu des enfers silencieuses, entouré de ses creatures fetiches, dont un gargantua albinos, a l'allure de poupée de petite fille, le ventre enorme caché sous des kilos de volants et de jupons sombres.

Le maitre des enfers n'avait pas à proprement dire de forme. Il n'etait constitué que d'une aura noire et blanche. Il n'avait jamais réellement eté mauvais, juste desobeissant et revolutionnaire vis a vis du systeme angelique. C'est dieu qui avait forgé sa reputation d'ignoble homme.

Il avait fini par le devenir.

《Elise... Reviens moi...》

Lucifer se rassit calmement sur son trone, respirant longuement.

《Je suis suffisement fort pour reprendre mon corps de substitution maintenant... Ma Elise... j'arrive.》

Lucifer disparu dans un nuage de poussieres sombres, laissant derriere lui ces cendres et son sceptre. les enfers s'eteignirent totalement, les creatures expirant dans la penombre, se liquefiant et se melangeant au sol goudronneux.


End file.
